Bra es poseida
by zairadbz
Summary: Baby quiere venganza contra el principe Vegeta y que mejor venganza que hacer daño a su princesita. Basado en el fic posesion
1. posesion

he actualizado el primer capitulo, la verda es que lo escribi muy mal y casi no se podia leer, los siento... tener piedad es mi primer fic.. xd

Los escenarios y los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la Toei Animation.

Era una tarde tranquila en C.C,cuando un príncipe de pelo negro y ojos oscuros se dirija hacia las puertas de su casa para ir a comprar una espuma para afeitar,ya que su querida hijita de 13 años de edad no le hacia ninguna gracia que su papi fuera por ay con un ridículo bigote. Pero de repente la princesita de la casa se le apareció delante con una enorme sonrisa al ver que su papi había seguido su consejo y se había quitado esa "cosa".

De repente se le abalanzó encima, lo abrazo por el cuello lo más fuerte que pudo y le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla, vegeta se sonrojo un poco, y su pequeña bajo al suelo y le dijo:

**-papi estas guapisimo, eres el mejor, el más guapo, el más inteligente, el más de fashion,el más de lo más...-**

Vegeta se sentía en el cielo por los halagos de su hija

**-papi me llevas de compras?-**

-_aaa ya sabia yo que había gato encerrado-_pensó el príncipe**-no tengo tiempo para tonterías Bra,tengo cosas mejores que** **hacer-**

la pequeña se cruzo de brazos cerro los ojos y dijo...

-**ya... mas importante que tu propia hija**-

**-Bra no me convencerás,sabes perfectamente que no me gustan esos sitios-**

**-y ni siquiera por tu propia hija serias capara de ir** -bra se descruzo de brazos y puso sus manos detrás de ella haciendo un puchero y haciendo dibujios con su piececito en el suelo.

De repente y no sabe como Vegeta iba en un aéreo coche con su princesita de camino al centro comercial, aun se seguía preguntando como era posible que el, el gran príncipe de los saiyans sea manipulado por una niña .Pero el sabia porque ,miro a su hija con el rabillo del ojo, estaba sentada a su lado sonriente como siempre, tan pequeña tan bonita tan pura tan...todo, era perfecta la niña que todo padre querría tener atenta, cariñosa, buena, obediente, la quería tanto al fin y al cabo era su princesita y nada ni nadie le haría daño jamas el la protegería siempre,y así fue pasando la tarde, fueron de compras y después volvieron a casa,y de camino a casa...

**-ay papa, creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que decides llevarme de compras, estoy super contenta-**dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

**-no era mi intención llevarte, has sido tu quien se a empeñado en venir-**

**-te as comprado algo interesante papi?-**pregunto la niña muy alegre,pero Vegeta como siempre...

**-eso no te incumbe-**la cara de la niña se desilusiono un poco pero enseguida recobro la alegría.

**-y entonces**-dijo ella sosteniendo un objeto en la mano que le había quitado a su papi del bolsillo del pantalón-**de quien es esta espuma para afeitar,te he pillado-**

Vegeta se sonrojo y soltó un **-hmp**-pero por el retrovisor vio como un coche se ponía en el carril de al lado y aceleraba, así que vio venir la cosa y se preparo poniendo la mano que tenia apoyada en la puerta, en el volante.

**-he oye muñeca como te va preciosa?**-preguntó un chico desde el coche de al lado.

Bra estaba muy feliz y no se enteraba de nada-**he me hablas a mi?-**

**-por que no te vienes a dar una vuelta con nosotros y mandas a paseo a ese vejestorio**-dijo el otro chico que conducía.

Vegeta al oír las proposiciones que le decían a su pequeñina dio un giro al volante y el coche de los chicos se posiciono a su lado.

**-hee pero que haces, estas loco o que?**-protestaron al unisono los dos chicos.

Vegeta como única respuesta les arranco el volante, de manera que a los chicos no les quedo mas remedio que abrazarse para por fin caer por el precipicio.

**-o lo siento, lo siento mucho se me olvido deciros que mi padre es muy fuerte, y además esta de mal humor por que no le gusta nada ir de compras**-se disculpo Bra.

**-cretinos**-dijo Vegeta.

Vegeta y Bra iban muy contentos conduciendo hacia casa.

**-jijiji menuda sorpresa se va a llevar mama cuando vea todas las cosas tan bonitas que mi papi me a comprado, en cuanto lleguemos a casa voy a hacer un pase de modelos-**dijo la niña feliz de tener al mejor papi del mundo.

Vegeta por su parte sonreía de ver a su niña tan contenta pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que alguien se ponía delante suyo, así que apretó el freno de golpe haciendo que Bra se diera contra el coche.

**-ten cuidado papá, no sabes que es peligroso frenar tan de golpe-**dijo la niña sin comprender la reacción de su padre, al ver que el solo miraba hacia arriba en un punto concreto ella izo lo mismo-**ee**-dijo ella mirando hacia arriba y cual fue su sorpresa-**Son Gohan-**

Entonces Son Gohan se posiciono delante del vehículo y se transformo en SSJ, bra estaba desconcertada no tenia ni idea de por que la transformación ahora.

-**mm aquí pasa algo no creerás que a venido con la intención de atacarnos verdad?**-dijo la niña un poco asustada.

**-me temo que si-**dicho esto Son Gohan lanzo una onda vital directo a ellos, Bra soltó un pequeño grito y entonces la onda vital impacto contra el vehículo destrozando a el y a las compras de Bra.

Baby Gohan reía por dentro al ver como Vegeta descendía hacia el suelo con su hija en brazos y pensó.

_-sin duda ese es vegeta, solo el seria capaz de esquivar una onda vital de Son Gohan con tanta facilidad-_

**-vaya quien sera ese tipo?-**dijo Vegeta aun sin saber muy bien de quien se trataba ese individuo.

Bra que estaba en brazos de su padre se bajo y dijo.

-**pero papá si es Son Gohan no lo ves, quien iba a ser si no?-**entonces fue hacia Son Gohan a reclamarle.

-**ee Son Gohan por que le has echo eso a mis compras-**dijo la pequeña aun sin comprender muy bien por que les había atacado, pero entonces fijo su vista al suelo y...-**ohh**-se agacho y miro como todo se había roto, entonces saco los genes heredados de ambos padres-**todo esta roto se puede saber a que a venido esa tontería? por que no dices algo como lo siento o perdona, no importa por que vas a pagarme todo lo que me has roto aunque para ello tengas que empeñarte hasta las cejas, vamos dile algo papa!-**

Vegeta observava a Baby Gohan y vio una mirada maléfica dirigida hacia su hija.

_-ahora que lo pienso esta niña también es un super saiyan-_baby la miro de arriba abajo y se le ocurrió un plan para después...

Vegeta agarro del brazo a su hija y la lanzo al coche, incluso Bra se izo daño al caer sobre el vehículo.

**-ayyyy pero que haces papa?**-otra vez su padre se comportaba extraño que estaría pasando? se preguntaba la pequeña.

**-vete a casa-**le dijo Vegeta sin apartar la mirada de Baby Son Gohan.

-**que pppero-**acaso su papi se estaba volviendo loco?

**-silencio, tengo un asunto que resolver-**

**-pero por queee?**-pregunto bra sin tener la mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

**-callate y haz lo que te he dicho-**Bra se quedo perpleja no entendía por que su padre le hablaba tan duramente, pero decidió hacerle caso.

**-de acuerdo pero asegurate de que me pague todo lo que se a roto todo, que se a creído este-**y sin mas apretó el acelerador y salio disparada de hay.

Bra estaba en su cuarto, sentada frente de su tocador mirándose al espejo arreglandose el cabello, ya que de lo rápido que iba con el coche se había despeinado.

Por otra parte Vegeta o mejor dicho Baby Vegeta iba volando por el cielo rumbo a CC.

Bra estaba un poco preocupada y muy muy desconcertada no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba, por que ese extraño comportamiento de su padre y de Son Gohan, algo anda mal pero por desgracia no tenia ni idea de que, pero de menos tenia idea de lo que se le venia encima.

Baby Vegeta estaba en el laboratorio de bulma, con esta arrodillada ante el.

**-gracias honorable Baby por darme la oportunidad de ser una fiel vasalla suya-**decía Baby Bulma que acaba de ser poseída por este.

**-me vas a ser muy útil Bulma, ya lo veras jajajaja-**reía Baby Vegeta.

Vegeta por dentro estaba rabiando, había echo daño a su mujer, nunca le había puesto la mano encima y por culpa de ese desgraciado le había pegado, y ahora la tenia para esclava, y si ese Tsufur pensaba en hacerla suya, o si se cansaba y la mataba, mil cosas pasaban por la mente del príncipe.

Baby estaba disfrutando de sentir como sufría su prisionero, para el era como un libro abierto, podía sentir sus emociones, saber lo que pasaba por la mente del príncipe, y saber todo sobre su pasado, lo sabia todo. Y mientras el cuerpo de Baby Vegeta paseaba por CC,la mente del Tsufur vagaba por los recuerdos del príncipe.

-bueno mono, que te parece ser mi prisionero te divierte?-preguntaba Baby en tono burlón.

-Bastardo por que le has tenido que hacer daño a ella?-decía furioso el príncipe.

-jejeje, Bulma me va a ser muy útil sabes, tiene una mente privilegiada, y un cuerpo muy bonito ee príncipe, jejeje-

Vegeta gruñía, estaba echando humo, claro que su mujer tenia un cuerpo muy bonito ,pero ese cuerpo era suyo solo para el.

-sabes veo que has pasado por muchas batallas, Freezer, Cooler, los androides, Célula, Buu. Lo se absolutamente todo sobre ti, cuando trabajabas para Freezer, cuando llegaste a destruir la tierra, cuando viajaste a Namek, cuando conociste a Bulma...todo lo se todo.

Vegeta ya no podía mas estaba evadiendo su intimidad.

-también se a las personas que aprecias a las que mas quieres...Goku aunque digas que es tu enemigo tu y todos saben que es tu mejor amigo ee Vegeta. Bulma ohh la mujer que cambio tu vida que decir de ella lo que sufriste cuando te enteraste de que buu la mato, Trunks tu orgullo, el hijo que todo padre desea tener no se puede estar mas orgulloso verdad? y por ultimo...jajajajaja-Baby río como un loco al pronunciar esto ultimo

Vegeta se quedo pensando por que reía, entonces comprendio que aun quedaba una persona muy importante para el, lo mas importante para el.

-que te parece si vamos hacerle una pequeña visita a la princesita de papi?-

Vegeta se derrumbo al escuchar la ultima frase.

-NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA-grito Vegeta, lo que provoco que Baby riera con ganas.

En su habitación Bra seguía sentada frente al tocador mirándose al espejo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-_sigo sin entender que es lo que a pasado, por que Son Gohan nos ataco y por que mi papi me tiro de esa forma al coche, aquí pasa algo raro y lo voy a averiguar_-entonces se levanto, se giro sobre si misma y cual fue su sorpresa al ver allí a su padre.

Vegeta estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con la cara inexpresiva, mirando a su hija fijamente.

Bra se le acerco con paso decidido y firme, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de su padre se paro puso sus manos en sus caderas lo miro fijamente frunció el ceño y le dijo:

**-papá se puede saber que es lo que a pasado? porque Son Gohan nos ataco de esa manera?supongo que le abras echo pagar todo lo que me a roto no?**

Vegeta medio se río, y Bra se cabreo aun mas-_acaso se esta riendo de mi-_pensó la peliazul.

**-y por que me tiraste de esa forma al coche, no me lo podías a ver pedido amablemente no es más por que me tenia que ir me había roto todas mis compras, exigió una expoliación ahora mismo-**dijo la chica dándole la espalda a su padre cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Esto a Baby le izo mucha pero que mucha gracia, en cambio a Vegeta no tanto, el pudo sentir como le gusto lo que dijo Bra. Baby no dejaba de mirar a Bra que estaba de espaldas a el, comenzo desde abajo mirando las botas rojas altas que llegaban hasta un poco más de sus rodillas, allí pudo ver un poco de sus finas y contoneadas piernas, seguidamente vio su faldita roja también vio que tenia un culito redondo muy bien formado, fue subiendo y se encontró con una minúscula cintura muy bien marcada, y una espalda perfectamente delineada. Tenia muy buen cuerpo para ser una niña de 13 años que todavía no estaba desarrollada. Vegeta en cambio se preocupo, por que la miraba de esa manera? entonces para que dejara de mirarla se decidió a hablar.

-dejala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver contigo maldito virus-

-jajaja oh vamos Vegeta a tu hija no la libra nadie, quiero venganza contra ti y que mejor venganza que hacer daño a la personita que te robo el corazón jajaja-

Vegeta tenia miedo, mucho miedo que le iba hacer a su hija no iría a... no no, no podía matarla el quería oprimir a los saiyans no la mataría así como así, pero entonces que va hacer con ella.

Bra estaba allí parada de espaldas a su padre, seguía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados pero había pasado unos segundos y nadie había dicho nada todo silencio así que decidió abrir los ojos y se giro para encarar a su padre, pero para su sorpresa su padre paso sus fuertes y fornidos brazos por alrededor de su cintura y la levanto en el aire, hasta quedar cara con cara, Bra estaba sorprendida ante este gesto,a la había cogido así cientos de veces pero esta vez era diferente, había sido muy brusco y la estaba apretando un poco por lo que comenzo a incomodarse. Vegeta por su parte no sabia que pensar, que le iba hacer ese bastardo a Bra, pero tenia que calmarse para coger el control de la situación.

**-lo siento mucho princesa pero es que tenia miedo de que Son Gohan te hiciera daño-**dijo Baby Vegeta cariñosamente a Bra, esta en cambio estaba aun mas confundida por que le iría a hacer daño Son Gohan si era como de la familia.

-deja de enredarla, que pretendes con ella, no quieres poseerla para tener tu poder total, a que esperas vamos hazlo-le grito Vegeta al Tsufur cosa que provoco cierta risilla en este.

-es que ay que explicártelo todo mono insignificante? para que poseerla, si es cierto que es una saiyan pero apenas la as querido entrenar, tu hija no tenia que ser una guerrera no, tenias miedo de que le hicieran daño, entonces de que me sirve?-

-y la gente de la tierra, ella es una saiyan tiene mucho mas poder que esos terrícolas a los que has poseído-Iba a seguir protestando pero la voz de su hija lo saco de sus protestas verbales.

-**pero papá no te entiendo estáis todos muy raros por que me iba hacer daño Son Gohan no entiendo nada que ocurre?**-pregunto la niña que ya empezaba preocuparse...

Baby apretó un poco mas su agarre y la junto más contra su pecho. Y le dijo a Vegeta.

-jeje tengo una venganza especial para ti amigo mío, vas a ver con tus propios ojos como voy a torturar a tu pequeña y a matarla lentamente para ver como sufres, que te parece príncipe?-dijo Baby cruelmente.

Vegeta se quedo petrificado que había dicho que la iba a a a no no y no ese Tsufur no le tocaría ni un pelo así que se concentro como pudo para intentar mover su cuerpo pero fue en vano...

**-pequeña te voy a dar un consejo-**dijo Baby respondiendo a la pregunta que le había echo Bra anteriormente**-nunca te fíes de nadie, por que aunque creas que conozcas a una persona a veces te puede sorprender-**Baby paro un segundo y luego sonrió-**no te puedes fiar no de tu padre**-y dicho esto Baby apretó con fuerza la cintura de Bra haciendo que esta gritara de dolor.

-SUELTA-grito vegeta desesperado.

-y que vas a hacer ahora vegeta?-pregunto Baby juguetonamente.

-DEJALA IR BRA NO TE A ECHO NADA ATI ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA, SI QUIERES VENGANZA CONTRA MI, ES AMI A QUIEN TIENES QUE HACER SUFRIR NO A UNA NIÑA INOCENTE-

-pero esque acaso no te estoy haciendo sufrir ya Vegeta-dijo Baby con voz tranquila-si te matara todo acabaria, pero quiero verte sufrir-

-HAZ LO KE QUIERAS CONMIGO PERO A ELLA DEJALA VIVIR-

**-pa...-**Bra no podía articular palabra alguna, sentía como se le rompían las vertebras. No emprendía nada, primero se comportaba extraño luego le decía cosas sin sentido y ahora esto, definitivamente aquí pasaba algo raro.

-te imaginas lo que tu hija va a pensar de ti cuando este en el otro mundo. Su magnifico padre al que tanto adora primero la tortura y luego la mata lenta y dolorosamente jajajaja-Vegeta iba a explotar sentía el daño que le estaba haciendo a su niña y el sin poder hacer nada. Intento concentrarse de nuevo haber si por lo menos podía mover los brazos para parar este sufrimiento. Pero de pronto sintió como de golpe sus brazos apretaron a Bra muy fuertemente para luego dejarla caer al suelo.

Bra había caído de golpe al suelo, pero no le dio tiempo ni a levantar la mirada pues recibió una fuerte patada en la cabeza enviándola contra la pared haciendo un gran agujero en ella. Vegeta tenia el corazón en un puño, ese virus queria matarla lenta y dolorosamente, haciéndola sufrir, eso no lo podía permitir.

-BATSTA POR DIOS, DEJALA IR, SAL DE MI CUERPO Y PELEA CONMIGO-pero Vegeta no pudo seguir, pues su cuerpo estaba enfrente de Bra y vio como su hija estaba de rodillas en el suelo temblando con un rastro de sangre en el labio y mirándolo a los ojos con una lágrima que caía de sus preciosos ojos azules.

**-pa..pa qque echo?**-pregunto Bra sollozando.

Baby Vegeta solo le sonrió, y se río internamente, Vegeta se iba a derrumbar no podía hacer nada ese ser la mataría y el allí mirando.

-te da pena tu hija Vegeta? dime hace unos años atrás cuando trabajabas para Freezer te hubiera dado pena?-Baby izo que Vegeta viera los recuerdos de cuando trabajaba para Freezer como si de películas se tratara.

-yo ya no soy así, hace muchos años que deje de ser el que era, he cambiado, lo del pasado quedo en el pasado, pero basta ya por dios Bra no tiene la culpa, es solo una niña-

-ya lo se mono, ya lo se que has cambiado mucho con los años, ya no eres ese asesino cruel y despiadado, pero aun sigues siendo un mono, el príncipe de los monos, y sobre lo de Bra que, acaso no mataste tu miles y miles de niñas inocentes- Vegeta se sintio culpable al escuchar estas palabras, tenia razón el Tsufur pero el ya no era así, nunca más volvería a ser lo que era nunca.

Bra seguía tirada en el suelo mirando a su padre, ahora si que estaba segura de que algo pasaba, desde cuando su padre le pegaba, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar más pues Baby Vegeta la cogió del pelo levantandola en aire y la lanzo contra una estantería haciendo que todo lo que había en ella cayera al suelo.

Baby Vegeta tenia la mirada puesta en Bra, su cuerpo caminaba lentamente hacia la chica.

-sabes una cosa tu hija es la niña mas guapa que e visto nunca te felicito-Vegeta no quería pensar lo que el debía de estar pasando por la mente del Tsufur, por la manera en que la miraba antes y ahora decía que era la niña mas guapa que había visto nunca, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

-ya sabes lo que tengo planeado hacer con ella Vegeta-pregunto Baby con voz calmada.

-t..t.t.u..u n..n..o i..r...as a..aa-Vegeta no podía articular palabra acaso el Tsufur pensaba vio... NO eso nunca.

Baby río con ganas de ver el sufrimiento de su prisionero y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, cogio a Bra otra vez del pelo y la levanto del suelo, después paso su brazo por su minúscula cintura y con su otra mano acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

**-sabes una cosa-**le dijo Baby a Bra cariñosamente-**probablemente seas la saiyan mas bonita que a existido nunca-**

**-quien eres?-**pregunto la niña con el ceño fruncido.

Esa pregunta cogio por sorpresa tanto a Vegeta como a Baby.

-**que insinúas?**-pregunto Baby a la chica, no era posible que lo haya descubierto.

-**mi padre nunca me haría una cosa así, tu no eres mi padre igual que aquel Son Gohan que nos ataco el no era el verdadero Son Gohan-**

-**y quien crees que soy?-**pregunto tranquilamente sin dejar de cogerla por la cintura y acariciar su mejilla.

**-no lo se, pero seas quien seas mi padre te matara, de eso puedes estar seguro**-dijo la niña segura de sus palabras y sin dejar de fruncir su pequeño ceño.

**-ja tanto por tu venganza ahora que hee, ella ya no me culpara-**le dijo Vegeta a Baby.

**-y eso te ara sentir mejor Vegeta, eso cambiara tu culpa? tu no podrás evitar que me divierta con ella y el simple echo de quee sabe que no eres tu te ara sentir mejor?, no amigo mio yo creo que no-**

Entonces Baby izo algo inesperado, de repente salio del cuerpo de Vegeta, dejando a este en el suelo atado con una especia de cuerda brillante de color violeta.

Bra no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos delante suyo estaba su padre tirado en el suelo inmovilizado, y al lado una especie de muñeco gigante.

**-corre Bra corre-**grito vegeta a su hija para que saliera del lugar, sabia lo que pretendía el Tsufur pero no podía permitirlo.

Bra tomo conciencia del asunto y intento salir corriendo pero Baby se materializo delante de la puerta.

**-donde vas pequeña**-dijo mientras el avanzava y ella retrocedía-**si todavía no hemos empezado**-

-**DEJALA VEN Y PELEA CONMIGO SI TE ATREVES COBARDE AAAHHH-**pero no pudo seguir ablando pues la cuerdas que lo ataban lo estaban estrujando.

**-PAPAAA¡-**la pequeña corrió hacia su padre pero cuando intento tocarlo fue lanzada por una corriente de aire que la lanzo a unos metros de Vegeta, este por su parte no se podía mover cada vez que intentaba soltarse las cuerdas le apretaban más y más era imposible salir de hay.

Baby volvió a coger a Bra por el pelo pero esta vez la lanzo hacia la cama, mientras el iba avanzando hacia ella, ella retrocedía hasta que se topo con la pared y quedo sentada sobre la cama, Baby se posiciono delante de la chica sentado también y puso sus dos manos sobre sus piernas y comenzo a subir lentamente hacia sus muslos acariciándolos asta meter las manos por debajo de la falda de la chica. Bra estaba aterrorizada ese degenerado estaba tratando de violarla pero el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella paralizandola por completo. Vegeta por su parte no sabia que hacer solo hacia que gritar y revolverse para intentar soltarse pero era inútil, cuanto más lo intentaba más le apretaba, pero la gota que derramo el baso fue cuan Baby le subió la falda y comenzo a acariciar su cintura mientras se lanzo a besarla apasionadamente.  
Bra empezó a tomar conciencia de la situación cuando noto la lengua del Tsufur entrar en su boca brutalmente asi que puso las manos contra su pecho e intento empujarlo pero no había manera el Tsufur le agarro las muñecas poniéndolas una a cada lado de su cuerpo y comenzo a besarle el cuello, Bra se resolvía como podía moviendo sus piernas pero lo único que consiguió es que el Tsufur se posicionara entre ellas para estar en una postura todavía mas incomoda para la chica.

PUUUM! El Tsufur salio disparado por la ventana de la habitación.

Vegeta al ver que ese degenerado la estaba tocando y besando por todas partes una fuerza increíble se apodero de el y omitiendo el dolor de las cuerdas se soltó de ellas transformandose en SSJ y le metió una patada a Baby lanzándolo lejos de su hija.

**-VAMOS BRA LARGATE LEJOS YO LO DETENDRE CORRE!-**Grito Vegeta a su hija para que se pusiera a salvo.

pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo Baby ya estaba frente a ellos limpiándose con el dorso de la mano un hilo de sangre que salia de su boca, Bra se puso detrás de su padre y lo abrazo muy fuerte,el también la abrazo fuertemente con uno de sus brazos.

**-ooo pero que escena más tierna lastima que se vaya a acabar tan pronto-**

-**no la volverás a tocar degenerado ahora mismo voy a acabar con tu miserable existencia!-**grito Vegeta.

**-jajajaja nose como te abras podido librar pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar, me has interrumpido cuando me estaba divirtiendo y eso no me gusta-**dicho esto Vegeta cayo al suelo con las mismas cuerdas de energía que tenia antes pero esta vez le apretaban más, Bra levanto la vista y vio a Baby con una sonrisa perversa y una mirada lasciva.

**-CORRE BRA AHHH COR...RE AHH**-Vegeta no pudo continuar por el dolor que le producian estas malditas cuerdas.

Bra salio corriendo por la puerta tal y como le había dicho su padre. Bra iba corriendo pero sentía los pasos de Baby detrás de ella y sin darse cuenta tropezó con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, Bra cayó de culo al suelo y levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada perversa de su madre.

-**donde vas Bra, que no ves que el honorable Baby te esta buscando-**dijo Bulma saliendo del laboratorio para dejarlos solos.

Bra se levanto frunció el ceño apretó los puños se giro sobre si misma y se dirigió hacia Baby.

-**POR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO, POR QUE HAS POSEIDO A TODOS, RESPONDEME AHORA MISMO!-**dijo la pequeña armándose de valor.

Baby primero río con ganas enfureciendo mas a la pequeña saiyan que tenia enfrente, la agarro de la cintura posesivamente y después contesto.

**-venganza, quiero venganza, los siayans invadieron el planeta Plant y yo he venido a vengarme de esos miserables, lo que te incluye a ti querida-**

dicho esto Baby junto sus labios con los de la chica, ella se resistió pero Baby era mucho más fuerte aunque esta vez cerraba la boca para que no metiera su lengua, Baby supo lo que hacia y mordió su labio inferior haciendo que Bra diera un leve gimiendo de dolor para al fin meter su lengua y jugar con la de la chica. Mientras que con un brazo la agarraba por la cintura, su otra mano paseaba por el lateral de la chica subiendo desde la rodilla hasta el muslo y después metió su mano por debajo de la falda y masajeo el trasero de la semi-saiyan. El Tsufur paro su brutal beso para coger aire y mientras le susurro al oido.

-**eres tan hermosa-**dijo en tono simpático mientras su mano descendía desde la mejilla asta sus pechos-**que seria una lastima matarte-**su mano seguía bajando por su abdomen-**pero luego me acuerdo de como los monos destruyeron mi planeta-**dijo con furia mientras su mano ya estaba dentro de la falda-**y me entran unas ganas de asesinarte lentamente que ni te imaginas-**dicho esto de un tirón Baby rompió las bragitas de Bra y las lanzo lejos para luego acariciar con sus dedos la parte intima de la chica.

Bra se aterrorizo aun más después de escuchar esas palabras, ese monstruo pretendía violarla y luego matarla, pero aun le entro mas pánico cuando noto la mano de Baby explorando su área mas privada e intento apartarlo pero no habia manera. Baby tenia unas ganas terribles de hacerla suya de una vez, le parecía una lastima matarla pero era una asquerosa mona saiyan no podía dejarla con vida aunque un rato si se lo podía permitir no? y sin mas preámbulos quito su mano de debajo de la falda y de un empujón tiro todo lo que había encima de una mesa de laboratorio ,puso a Bra sobre la mesa y el se puso encima de ella .Y volvió a lo suyo, comenzo besándole el cuello dándole mordisquitos y fue bajando asta sus pechos, bajo un poco el top para poder ver uno esos pechitos aun sin desarrollar y comenzo a lamerlo salvajemente mientras con su otra mano le remango la falda y volvió a tocar la intimidad de la chica. Bra jadeo de dolor al sentir un dedo entrar en ella.

**-mi padre te matara-**dijo ella en un susurro.

Baby paro en seco saco la mano del interior de Bra y después de estar parado unos segundos comenzo a reír.

-**de verdad crees que podrá detenerme el inútil de tu padre?-**dicho esto metió dos dedos en el interior de la chica, Bra medio sollozo pero se armo de valor y contesto.

-**si! mi padre te matara y también Goku entre los dos de darán tu merecido y te extinguiras como tu raza-**de perdidos al rió Bra sabia que la iba a matar de todas maneras.

El Tsufur se enfureció aun mas tenia ganas de matarla pero no antes de acabar lo que había empezado, primero la violaría asta saciarse y luego la mataría de la peor manera posible. Baby le dedico una mirada de odio a Bra y la agarro por la cintura y la otra mano se la metió debajo del pantalón. Bra sabia lo que vendría y se asusto terriblemente, le entro el pánico y no sabe como ni de donde saco esa fuerza pero su puño empezó a brillar y se lo estampo en la cara mandando al Tsufur contra pared haciendo un gran agujero en ella.

Baby no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos era sangre tenia sangre en el labio inferior producida por el puñetazo de la semi-saiyan. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada una figura amenazante apareció por la puerta.

Vegeta vio a su hija allí tumbada con la faldita subida y con la cara de pánico,lo que lo enfureció aun más.

**-tuuuuu-**dijo con voz de ultratumba**-malditoooo te matareeeeee-**

**-no te preocupes vegeta tu hija tiene poder y lo quiero-**

Bra no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos ¿donde estaba el Tsufur? en la habitación solo estaba su padre...su padre con una sonrisa perversa en su cara y que se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. Bra no sabia que hacer si salir corriendo o no pero Baby Vegeta la agarro del brazo bruscamente antes de que pudiera hacer nada y le dijo.

-**asi que tienes poder eehh bueno en ese caso te daré la oportunidad de ser una fiel vasalla mía**-dicho esto le dio un ultimo beso a Bra y le introdujo una semilla en la herida del labio. Cuando termino su brutal beso la lanzo por encima de otra mesa tirando al suelo todo lo que había en esta y pasado unos segundos una mano apareció en la mesa junto con una cabecita azul que se levantaba y se postraba de rodillas ante Baby Vegeta.

**-bienvenida a la raza superior de los Tsoofors-**


	2. princesa saiyan

Bra estaba en su cama sentada abrazándose las piernas con la cara enterrada en estas, lágrimas silenciosas descendían por sus mejillas, ya todo había pasado Baby había muerto y la tierra ya había vuelto a la normalidad, todos estaban contentos con eso, esta tarde había una fiesta de celebración en su casa, todos estarían alegres y riendo pero ella no...no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, en que por un pelo y ese Tsufur consigue abusar de ella, no podía quitarse las imagenes de la cabeza, cuando cerraba los ojos lo veía a el ,escuchaba su voz todavía sentía en su piel las manos de Baby recorrerle su cuerpo, era imposible de olvidar, se toco la mejilla recordando aquella pesadilla que vivió pocas horas atrás.

**FLASHBACK**

Baby junto sus labios con los de la chica, ella se resistió pero Baby era mucho mas fuerte aunque esta vez cerraba la boca para que no metiera su lengua, Baby supo lo que hacia y mordió su labio inferior haciendo que Bra diera un leve gemido de dolor para al fin meter su lengua y jugar con la de la chica. Mientras que con un brazo la agarraba por la cintura, su otra mano paseaba por el lateral de la chica subiendo desde la rodilla asta el muslo y después metió su mano por debajo de la falda y masajeo el trasero de la semi-saiyan. El Tsufur paro su brutal beso para coger aire y mientras le susurro al oído.

**-eres tan hermosa-**dijo en tono simpático mientras su mano descendía desde la mejilla hasta sus pechos-**que seria una lastima matarte-**su mano seguía bajando por su abdomen-**pero luego me acuerdo de como los monos destruyeron mi planeta**-dijo con furia mientras su mano ya estaba dentro de la falda-**y me entran unas ganas de asesinarte lentamente que ni te imaginas-**dicho esto de un tirón Baby rompió las bragitas de Bra y las lanzo lejos para luego acariciar con sus dedos la parte intima de la chica.

**FLASHBACK**

Bra dio un pequeño sollozo al recordar lo sucedido ,era imposible olvidarlo hasta que ya no pudo mas y estallo en llanto. Vegeta estaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su hija y no pudo contener la rabia al sentirla llorar otra vez, golpeo la pared haciendo un gran agujero, Bra escucho el golpe y sabia que su padre estaba fuera así que paro de llorar y se seco las lágrimas, sabia que en cualquier momento entraría el a hablar con ella y así fue, Vegeta abrió la puerta y se quedo en el marco unos segundos reflexionando si era demasiado pronto para hablar de repente sintió unos brazos abrazándolo,era Bra que se había abrazado a el llorando.

**-papá...fue horrible...no puedo olvidarlo...papá no me dejes**-dijo la pequeña abrazondolo fuertemente y llorando.  
Vegeta se estremeció al escuchar aquello, ese Tsufur la estaba haciendo sufrir aun después de muerto, sentía rabia

hacia si mismo por permitir aquello.  
**-vamos princesa shhh no llores mas-**dijo Vegeta a su hija mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza-**ya esta, se a ido para siempre y no volverá-**

Bra se sintió un poco mas reconfortada con las palabras de su padre pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

**-venga princesa arreglate que esta tarde vendrán todos a la fiesta que a organizado tu madre**-le dijo mientras le levantaba la cara para que le mirara a los ojos, vio en ellos tristeza y mucho miedo y se sintió mas culpable todavía.

**-papá no quiero bajar,quiero quedarme aquí contigo, papa por favor no me dejes**-dijo la niña mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

**-nunca te dejare princesa, nunca-**dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas-**pero no te puedes quedar aquí encerrada para siempre-**

**-no, no voy a salir no quiero tengo miedo papa y si viene otra vez y si trata de...de...**-no pudo continuar pues volvió a llorar con ganas.

Vegeta no podia mas cada vez odiaba mas a Baby por haberle echo esto a su hija, la había traumatizado, ese desgraciado lo estaba consiguiendo, lo estaba haciendo sufrir como un desesperado, pero no, el no se vendría a bajo era el príncipe de los saiyans tenia que ser fuerte y demostrarle a su hija que mientras el este allí nada malo le volverá a pasar.

**-Bra-**dijo seriamente haciendo que su hija lo mirara a los ojos de nuevo-**Kakarot lo mato, lo mando al infierno que es donde debe estar no volverá nunca mas y no puedes tener miedo eres una princesa, la princesa de los saiyans, no le debes temer a nada ni a nadie me oyes-**

Bra escuchaba atentamente asintiendo con la cabeza, su padre tenia razón ella era una princesa y la princesa de los saiyans no le teme a nada.

**-tienes razón papá**-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-**ese Tsufur ya esta muerto y no hay de que preocuparse...pero papá...-**

**-si-**

**-bueno es que yo quería...que me enseñaras a... a ser una gran guerrera-**dijo por fin cerrando sus ojitos esperando una repuesta, pero no escuchaba nada así que se decidió a abrir los ojos y vio a su padre con una expresión muy seria en la cara-**y bien**-pregunto la chica impaciente, pero se llevo una sorpresa al escuchar la contestación de su padre.

**-no-**dijo secamente Vegeta.

**-que**?-dijo la chica sorprendida.

**-e dicho que no-**

**-pppe..ro-**

**-pero nada e dicho que no y es que no-**

**-y se pude saber porque?-**pregunto la niña exaltada.

**-no tengo porque darte explicaciones tu no lucharas, ya sabes volar y detectar el ki para que quieres saber luchar-**

**-como que por que! por que soy la princesa de los saiyans y como princesa que soy no puedo ir por ay sin saber defenderme de los enemigos, que hubiera pasado si no consigo golpear a Baby hee, el me iba a matar pero como vio que tenia poder me poseyó, papá no quiero ser débil quiero ser fuerte, sentir mi propio poder, valerme por mi misma no esperar a que alguien me rescate-**

A Vegeta se le hincho el pecho de orgullo ,allí delante tenia a una verdadera princesa saiyan. Quizás si que debería entrenarla pero... y si viene un nuevo enemigo, ella querría luchar y...si le hacían daño o peor y si la mataban, estaba confundido no sabia que hacer,pero entonces bajo la mirada y se encontró a su hija de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada penetrante, y Vegeta no pudo hacer mas que sonreír.

**-esta bien princesa, pero abra una serie de normas-**

A Bra se le ilumino la carita quitando su cara de enfado dejando paso a una de felicidad.

**-de acuerdo papi, te aseguro que cumpliré todas, dime, cualas son las normas**-dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-primera norma, no te impacientes, todo a su tiempo no quieras correr antes de aprender a andar, primero te enseñare a defenderte, lo básico, y ya despues con el tiempo te enseñare a controlar la energía-**

Bra asintió con la cabeza, quería aprender a controlar la energía para así hacer dibujitos en el aire, pero bueno ya había conseguido lo mas difícil que era convencer a su padre para que la enseñara a luchar, lo demás sera cuestión de tiempo.

**-segunda norma pero no menos importante, es que lo que te voy a enseñar ahora lo practiques a cualquier insecto inferior que se te acerque, entendido**?-Bra asintió con la cabeza.

**-tercera norma, cuando digo ahora es ahora y cuando digo después es después, si yo te digo Bra a las 9:00 en la cámara de gravedad tu a que hora estarás allí?-**

**-a las 8:55 papi-**

**-muy bien Bra, y cuarta norma y las mas importante es, que nunca, oyeme bien nunca pelearas contra ningún enemigo que venga a atacarnos, podrás luchar en los torneos si quieres y mandar al infierno a algún mequetrefe pero nunca pelearas contra ningún enemigo como Baby-**

Eso a Bra no le gusto, ella quería pelear contra enemigos poderosos no contra humanos débiles, pero bueno como había dicho su padre todo a su tiempo, y a lo convencería ella para que la dejara luchar.

**-de acuerdo papi, cuando empezamos**?-pregunto la niña sonriente abrazándose a su padre.

**-comenzaremos mañana con el entrenamiento, pero cambiate que no tardaran en llegar todos vale**-dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Vegeta salió de la habitacón para que su hija se vistiera tranquila. Lo había conseguido, su hija ya no sufriría más, el único problema es que ahora tenia que entrenarla y comenzaban mañana, pero bueno al fin y al cabo eso no seria tan malo, estaría haciendo lo que mas le gusta con la persona que mas quiere.

Bra se desvistió y entro en la ducha, entonces volvió a recordar, volvió a sentir como Baby le levantaba la falda y la acariciaba...-_no no no tu eres la princesa de los saiyans Bra no debes de temer nada el ya esta muerto y no volverá más-_se decía a si misma. Dentro de unas 2 horas aproximadamente comenzarian a llegar los invitados, el tema de conversación sera Baby, y que haría ella y si le preguntaban como la poseyeron, pero tenia que ser fuerte y afrontarlo. 


	3. trauma

Eran las 18:00 de la tarde y ya comenzaban a llegar los invitados. Bra estaba delante del espejo con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados mientras se decía a si misma_-vamos bra, sal ahí y demuestra a papa que no eres ninguna cobarde, si te preguntan,Baby intento propasarse contigo pero le arreaste una tunda que no olvidaría jamas-_ .La joven Briefs fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando noto la presencia de su padre detrás suyo.

**-estas preciosa pequeña,esta claro que eres toda una princesa**-le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

Era cierto, Bra llevaba puesto un vestido rosa de tirantes, con la faldita de volantes y una diadema del mismo color, con los pendientes y las sandalias plateadas. Pero a Bra no le gusto lo que le dijo su padre, le recordó como Baby en el cuerpo de su padre le dijo que posiblemente fuera la saiyan mas bonita que había existido nunca. Pero Bra no tenia que mostrar debilidad ella era fuerte y tenia que demostrarlo.

**-gracias papi**-dijo la niña fingiendo su mejor sonrisa-**bajamos-**y dicho esto padre e hija bajaron al salón donde ya se encontraban algunos invitados.

En la sala ya estaban Krilin con su mujer N.18 y Marron, Yamcha y Puar, el maestro Muten Roshi y Oolong, y Piccolo.

Vegeta se fue con los demás, un poco mas apartado claro, Bulma estaba charlando con N.18 y en un sofá sentados Marron y Trunks, que este ultimo estaba un poco preocupado por la actitud de su hermana en las ultimas horas, decidió preguntarle a su padre que le pasaba pero este le dijo que ni se le ocurriera comentar nada acerca de su estado de animo, que ya se le pasaría.

**-eii Bra por fin te dignas a bajar-**le dijo su amiga mientras le indicaba con la mano que se acercara.

**-lo siento Marron, es que no quería interrumpir**-dijo la chica pícaramente mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hermano.

**-Bra!-**exclamo Trunks mientras este y Marron se sonrojaban.

**-jijiji esta bien esta bien, pero no pasa nada si os queréis os queréis**-dijo Bra haciendo sonrojar más a los presentes.

**-Bra! que tonterías dices-**ahora era la rubia la que protestaba-**bueno nos queremos pero solo como amigos-**

**-claro solo eso, amigos, buenos amigos**-dijo Trunks intentando calmar la situación, pero solo consiguió que Bra soltara otra risilla.

DING DONG

**-HOLA-**exclamo Goku desde la puerta saludando con la mano.

Bra se dio la vuelta para ver quienes habían llegado y encontró a Goku, Son Gohan, Chichi, Videl, Pan, Uub y...Goten, a Bra se le ilumino la carita cuando vio a este ultimo, estaba tan guapo como siempre, y como acto reflejo se coloco bien la diadema y el vestido y se levanto para ir a saludar a los recién llegados.

**-a por el!**-exclamo la rubia en venganza.

**-Marron!-**dijo la princesita dándole un codazo a su amiga,y acto seguido se dirigió a la entrada.

**-como que a**_** por el?-**_pregunto Trunks achicando los ojos, eso que escucho no le gusto nada.

**-nada nada-**dijo la rubia nerviosa,y le cambio de tema.

En la entrada Bulma estaba recibiendo a los invitados .Y entonces llego Bra toda contenta.

**-ei Uub, ei Pan**-saludo la peliazul con naturalidad a sus amigos y después a su amado Goten-**ho..hola goten-**

**-que tal Bra?-**dijo Uub.

**-bueno aquí estamos...-**contestó la peliazul.

-**eii y que hacen esos dos allí solitos...-**dijo Pan señalando a Marron y Trunks.

**-ya ves, estoy seguro que pronto caerán-**dijo Goten mientras el grupo caminaba hasta los aludidos.

**-eii parejita como va?**-dijo Uub.

Marron y Trunks se sonrojaron pero prefirieron no hacer ningún se sentó entre Trunks y Marron para fastidiar,haber si así conseguía sonsacarles algo, Uub se sentó al lado de Marron a continuación Goten y por ultimo Bra.

**-y bueno Goten...me han dicho que estas saliendo con una chica no?-**preguntó Bra, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que no fuera cierto.

**-bueno mm si he salido unas cuantas veces con ella pero no es nada serio**-Bra se alegro por ese comentario no tendría por que preocuparse.

**-y tu? con lo bonita que eres seguro que tienes a todos los chicos de tu clase detrás tuyo no?-**

Bra se sentía en el cielo, había dicho que era bonita. Pero entonces otra vez le vinieron esas palabras a la mente probablemente seas la saiyan mas bonita que existido nunca. Goten noto que el rostro de la chica se torno triste y se preocupo.

**-Bra e dicho algo malo?-**pregunto Goten un poco preocupado mientras ponía su mano en el brazo de la joven.

Bra al sentir el contacto de la mano del Goten con su brazo lo aparto bruscamente preocupando mas al joven saiyan.

Vegeta que estaba con los demás en una esquina sin quitarle el ojo a Bra, fue directo hacia ella al ver la reacción de su hija.

**-Bra por que no vamos a coger unas bebidas, no as bebido nada en todo el rato, no tienes sed?-**Bra aun un poco aturdida respondió.

**-mmm si papi, la verdad es que tengo mucha sed-**dicho esto se levanto y se fue con su padre a una mesa a beber una naranjada, dejando allí al pobre Goten totalmente desconcertado por lo sucedido

_-Igual se a pensado que soy un pervertido o algo asi...pero si solo le he dicho que es bonita y le e tocado el brazo!-,_pero decidió no darle mas importancia y se puso a charlar con Uub.

Mientras al lado de una mesa se encontraban Bra y Vegeta,Bra bebía su naranjada mirando al suelo mientras Vegeta no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

**-gracias papá-**dijo Bra rompiendo el silencio.

**-gracias por que?-**pregunto Vegeta aun sin entender muy bien el por que de su agradecimiento-

**-gracias por interrumpir mi conversación con Goten-**contesto la niña con mirada triste-**es que cuando me a tocado en brazo he sentido la misma sensación...-**

**-BRA, que es lo que hemos hablado hace un rato-**dijo su padre con mirada seria.

**-ya papa pero es que...-**Bra no podía continuar, unas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos.

Vegeta agarro a su hija de la mano y se la llevo al jardin, Trunks se percato de eso y se extraño.

**-que raro, por que mi padre se habrá llevado a Bra al jardín?**-dijo Trunks sin entender el comportamiento de su padre y hermana.

**-eh? pues nose, que raro**-dijo Pan.

**-quizás necesitaban un poco de aire fresco**-dijo la rubia.

Y en el jardín...

Bra estaba sentada en una silla y a su lado Vegeta que estaba en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura.

**-princesa, ya habíamos hablado de esto, lo pasado pasado esta, no tienes que estar atormentándote todo el rato-**decía Vegeta mientras con sus manos atrapaba la cara de su princesa-**Baby ya no volverá, tranquila** -intentaba tranquilizarla mientras la abrazaba.

Bra se sentía más segura en los brazos de su padre, y sabia que el tenia razón ya no había por que preocuparse, pero aun así no podía borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, pero tenia que ser fuerte y olvidar todo lo que paso.

**-Bra y que te dijo Goten para que te comportaras así**-Bra se sonrojo y para que su padre no se percatara de ello enterró su cara en el hombro de su padre-**digo...solo fue por que te toco el brazo...no te dijo nada más?-**

-**hee...bueno nno solo que...-**gracias a Dende su hermano interrumpió la conversación.

-**eii que hacéis los dos hay, por que no entráis?-**dijo Trunks.

-_uff menos mal que a venido Trunks, si no haber que le decía yo ahora a mi padre, que me había dicho que era bonita ayyy(suspiro de enamorada).-_**Nada Trunks solo que necesitábamos un poco de aire, allí dentro ay mucha gente-**respondió Bra con una gran sonrisa, le demostraría a su padre que la princesa de los saiyans no le tiene miedo a nada.

**-pero tienes razón vamos a entrar-**y padre e hija caminaron junto con Trunks de regreso a la fiesta.

Vegeta se fue con los demás y Trunks y Bra volvieron con la nueva generación.

-**ei Bra donde te habías metido?-**pregunto Uub.

-**he, no nada solo que habia ido con mi padre a por unas bebidas y bueno como me agobiaba un poco decidí ir un rato al jardín-**mintió la pequeña Briefs.

**-a bueno esta bien, nosotros aquí estábamos charlando de que Uub y yo fuimos los únicos de nosotros que no fuimos poseídos por Baby-**dijo presumiendo Pan.

-**si es verdad, os tendrías que haver visto con cara de zombies jajajaja**-dijo Uub recordado las caras de todos.

Todos los chicos reían excepto Bra que agacho la cabeza y puso cara de pena, Vegeta de lejos observaba a su pequeña como ponía esa carita, pero Bra se dio cuenta de que su padre la miraba y esbozo una falsa sonrisa. Pero Vegeta no fue el único que se dio cuenta de la cara que puso Bra, Goten también lo noto.

**-jajaja si y yo cuando llegue solo me recibió mi padre, y al rato se le puso el pelo blanco y tenia marcas rojas en su cara, parecía un muñeco robot jajajaja**-decía Trunks recordando su bienvenida.

Los chicos seguían comentando sus experiencias vividas con el Tsufur, y Bra se ponía mas nerviosa, así que antes de que le preguntaran que le paso a ella decidió marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

-**emm voy un momento al baño-**dijo Bra un poco nerviosa y salio de allí como un tiro antes de que alguien dijera algo.

Antes de marcharse le hizo una seña a su padre para indicarle que todo estaba bien y que no hacia falta que la acompañara.

Bra fue directa a su habitación, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y apoyo su cuerpo en esta deslizándose lentamente hasta caer sentada al suelo. Abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, no podía soportarlo, el recuerdo del Tsufur la perseguía, se preguntaba si alguna vez podría tener una vida normal, ¿se quedaría encerrada para siempre?eso seria una buena idea, pero no... el recuerdo no esta allí afuera si no dentro de su cabeza no conseguiría nada encerrándose, así no lo superaría jamás y una tiene que enfrentarse a sus miedos no huir de ellos. Y mientras mil pensamientos inundaban la cabecita de Bra un sonido de una mano golpeando la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

TOC TOC

**-se puede?**-pregunto una voz que Bra conocía muy bien.  
Bra se quedo parada al escuchar esa voz, era de... Goten, el chico de sus sueños, el que había golpeado la puerta.

La princesita se levanto rápidamente, seco los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se coloco bien el vestido y la diadema,y abrió la puerta.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos, Goten quería descubrir que le pasaba a través de esos preciosos ojos azules y Bra intentaba saber el motivo del por que había venido a buscarla.

**-puedo entrar?-**pregunto Goten con una expresión seria y un poco preocupada.

**-he..si claro**-respondió Bra rápidamente dándose cuanta de su descuido.

Goten entro y Bra cerro la puerta. La princesita se sentó en la cama e indico a Goten que se sentara en un sillón tope fashion de color rosa en forma de caparazón.

**-Bra quería hablar contigo**-Bra asintió con la cabeza**-veras Bra te he notado algo extraña, como si algo te preocupara. Tu eres una chica que siempre esta contenta y feliz, pero hoy te he notado diferente**-Bra bajo la mirada al suelo y su cara cada vez se ponía mas triste-**ves eso es justamente a lo que me refiero, por que pones esa cara, Bra yo quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tu tienes, yo soy tu amigo, que digo amigo soy como tu hermano, y quiero que confíes en mi-**Goten se levanto y se sentó al lado de Bra y la abrazo**-no quiero ver esa carita de pena nunca más, venga Bra sueltate cuenta me lo que te pasa- **

Bra estaba confusa, ella estaba allí en su cama con el chico de sus sueños abrazándola_-¿debería decírselo? la verdad es que se esta portando muy bien conmigo,no solo es guapisimo si no también cariñoso ayyy es perfecto-_pensaba la pequeña Briefs.

Una mano de Goten se deslizo por su cintura juntándola mas junto a el y con la otra agarro la cara de Bra obligandola a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-**Bra no quiero verte esta cara nunca más**-le decía Goten muy suavemente-**tienes una sonrisa unica y quiero verla todos los días-**al oír esto ,Bra se sonrojo levemente y esbozo una tímida sonrisa, por su parte Goten estaba hipnotizado, no podía para de mirar esos ojos azules como el cielo**-Bra si tus ojos brillan de esa manera el sol se tendrá que buscar otra galaxia- **

Bra se sonrojo mucho al escuchar el piropo que le lanzo Goten_-ay ay que me a dicho que...jijiji le gusto le gusto...y por que me mira así me estoy muriendo de vergüenza,y por que se acerca tanto? no querrá besarme...?-_

Goten estaba hechizado, esos ojos eran los ojos mas bonitos, alegres y brillantes que había visto nunca, no podía parar de mirarlos, pero luego bajo la mirada y vio una nariz tan perfecta y pequeña, y bajo mas y vio una boca también muy pequeña pero perfecta así era toda ella perfecta. No sabia lo que hacia pero cada vez se iba acercando mas, ya no podía mas deseaba probar esos labios, y se iba acercando más y más. Bra ahora estaba segura de que quería besarla así que cerro los ojos al igual que Goten, hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron.

Goten la besaba muy delicada mente como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera, Bra le correspondía, ya no se acordaba de Baby ni de nadie ahora mismo solo existían los dos. Goten con una mano le acaricia su hermoso cabello azul y la otra la deslizaba por su espalda de arriba a abajo. Bra paso sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Goten, y con sus manos no paraba de tocar el pelo de este.

Goten seguía probando el delicioso sabor de los labios de Bra, mientras sus manos exploraban libremente la espalda de la chica,poco a poco iba perdiendo el control, ya no le importaba que fuera la hermana de su mejor amigo o la hija de vegeta, o que la hubiera visto nacer, y sin más Goten comienzo a besarla mas apasionadamente,a lo que Bra correspondió,Goten ya no podía más, la deseaba tanto,l e daba igual que tuviera trece años y el veinticinco, total en el amor no hay edades. Bra dejo vía libre a las manos de Goten, y este ya le acariciaba más sensualmente, Bra abrió un poco la boca y Goten pudo meter su lengua para jugar con la de la peliazul, y mientras sus lenguas luchaban sin piedad, Goten paseaba sus manos por todo el costado de Bra, desde las rodillas hasta sus hombros.

Bra se canso de revolver el pelo de Goten y paso a acariciar su espalda y sus brazos, hasta que se vio vencida por el peso de Goten y poco a poco fue quedando acostada debajo de el.  
Bra puso sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Goten y acaricio su abdomen haciendo que se escapara un sonido ronco de la garganta del joven. Goten sentía que había algo dentro de sus pantalones luchando por ser liberado, pero decidió esperar un poco mas, puso una mano a cada lado de los muslos de la joven y le abrió un poco las piernas,para poder posicionarse en medio. Bra le subió la camiseta hasta medio cuerpo y acaricio libremente su tórax haciendo que se le escapara otro suspiro al joven, y este decidió contratacar. Su mano izquierda fue subiendo lentamente hacia arriba subiéndole el vestido, y dejo de besar su boca para besarle la mandíbula dándole pequeñas mordidas y después fue hasta su cuello haciendo lo mismo hasta llegar a su lóbulo el cual mordisqueo,beso y lamió.  
Bra ya comenzaba a dar fuertes suspiros. Goten le subió el vestido por encima de su cintura dejando ver unas preciosas braguitas rosas. Bra noto como la mano de Goten bajaba por su abdomen pero se quedo de piedra al sentir la mano de este bajar más allá hasta tocar su intimidad por encima de su ropa interior. Goten no se dio cuenta del paro de su princesa y deslizo su mano por debajo de sus braguitas.

POOM

Cuando Bra noto la mano de Goten tocando su zona intima, ya no vio a Goten si no a Baby, y volvió a recordar en como el le besaba el cuello y se ponía en medio de sus piernas y le tocaba todo el cuerpo, pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando Goten metió su mano por debajo de sus braguitas y no pudo evitar pegarle un fuerte empujón para que no la violara, como pensaba ella.

Goten fue enviado de un empujonazo a la otra punta de la habitación. Este estaba estupefacto, ahora por que le había empujado, pero entonces recobro la cordura, estaba en una fiesta con todos sus amigos y familiares, y el estaba en la habitación de una niña de trece años a la que vio nacer y es la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Y el estaba apunto de hacerlo con ella.

**-NO ME TOQUES, LARGATE DE AQUÍ, VETE**-grito la pequeña bajandose el vestido y comenzando a llorar.

-**Bra yo lo siento mucho de verdad nose que me a pasado-**dijo apenado el pobre Goten mientras se bajaba su camiseta**-pero no llores por favor yo no pretendía hacerte daño...- **

-**HAS INTENTADO VIOLARME VETEE, VETEE DE AQUÍ**-grito aún más fuerte la pequeña.

Goten iba a responder algo pero una persona que apareció por la puerta no lo dejo.

**-SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?-** preguntó Vegeta furioso al ver a su hija llorando.

**-papáaaaa**-la niña al verlo corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazo llorando.

Vegeta miro a Goten con furia y le indico con la mirada que se marchara, para que Bra le explicara lo sucedido...


	4. novios

Goten estaba apoyado detrás de la puerta de la habitación Bra, con las manos en la cabeza, pero es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco o que? a estado a punto de hacerlo con Bra, BRA la hermanita pequeña de Trunks, la hija de la mejor amiga de su familia, la princesita de Vegeta. Además de eso Bra era una niña de 13 años, una niña a la que vio nacer,el sabia que Bra era una niña muy hermosa, pero de ay a acostarse con ella hay estaba confuso, ¿y que va a pasar ahora? se preguntaba todo el rato, aunque tenga suerte y Bra no le diga nada a su padre, el ya no podrá mirarla a la cara, pero había algo más que le preocupaba. ¿Que es lo que siento por ella?, esa pregunta le rondaba en la cabeza, cuando estaban apunto de hacer el amor, Goten sintió eso,que iba a hacer el amor no a "echar un polvo", y esto a que venia ahora, nunca se había enamorado y tenia que ser justo ahora, y nada mas y nada menos que de Bra. Esto no podía dejarlo así, en cuanto Bra bajara al salón halaría con ella, y con estos pensamientos se dirigió de nuevo a la fiesta.

Y al otro lado de la puerta

Vegeta estaba sentado en la cama de Bra, con esta sentada sobre sus rodillas. Bra lloraba y Vegeta la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo suavemente, el estaba preocupado por ver como Bra se fue de la fiesta, aunque le había echo una seña de que no pasaba nada, el era su padre y la conocía bien, sabia que algo no andaba bien, pero lo extraño fue que Goten salio detrás de ella, al pasar unos minutos Vegeta no podía mas y subió a ver que pasaba, y mientras caminaba por el pasillo escucho gritos de su hija, así que salio corriendo y que se encontró allí, a su princesa llorando y gritando, lo extraño es que hace un rato paso lo mismo cuando estaba con Goten, -_ juro que como ese cretino haya intentado hacer daño a mi pequeñina le pegare una paliza que deseara no haber nacido nunca-._

Por su parte Bra no sabia que pensar, había obrado mal, si Goten había intentado propasarse con ella, tenia que haberle apartado no seguirle el juego, al fin y al cabo también había sido culpa suya, no solo de Goten, ahora se sentía culpable, el no había intentado violarla y ella se lo grito en la cara, pero ahora había otro problema ¿que le voy a decir yo ahora a mi padre?.

-**Bra, princesa que es lo que a pasado ahora?-**le pregunto Vegeta suavemente sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

Bra no sabia que responderle, que le diría, que a intentado violarla?, que iba hacer el amor con el?, que estaban jugando al ajedrez y ella a perdido?

**-nn..no a pasado nada papi-**dijo Bra un poco nerviosa mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

**-como que no a pasado nada-**dijo el príncipe exasperado**-si vengo aquí y te encuentro gritandole a ese mocoso y llorando-**

**-lo que pasa es...es**-intentaba dar una explicación, mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-**es que Goten...decía que estaba muy triste...y.. que, porque ponía esa cara...y entonces el para consolarme...me...me abrazo** **y-**las lágrimas no la dejaron continuar, Vegeta sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver a su hija llorando de nuevo.

**-princesa**-pronuncio Vegeta muy suavemente- **ese mj%#^*mocoso**-iba a insultarlo, pero no podía decir incoherencias delante de su princesita- **no intento hacerte nada malo verdad?-**

****Bra se quedo en blanco, en teoría si, el quería hacerlo con ella, pero porque ella misma se lo permitió, no podía echarle toda la culpa a Goten.  
**-n..no papi claro que no, el solo quería ayudarme porque me vía muy triste-.** y al terminar la frase, Bra se puso de pie y se paro enfrente de su padre con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido-**bueno papa, y mañana a que hora comenzaremos el entrenamiento?-**

Vegeta estaba algo turbado, hace un momento la tenia abrazada a el llorando y ahora estaba parada allí delante con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, definitivamente esa era su hija, estaba seguro de que le costaría trabajo superar el trauma pero también estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, y el estará allí para apoyarla

**-emm... bueno que te parece a las 7:00?-**

Bra abrió la boca lo mas que pudo y estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

**-que... pppero cccomo qque a las 7:00, sera de la tarde no?-**

A Vegeta le salio una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, sabia que su hija odiaba madrugar,le encantaba dormir, pero vamos que tampoco era para tanto.

-**buenooo Bra que te parece a las 9:00?-**pregunto Vegeta resignado.

**-uff bueno esta bien, pero vendrás a despertarme papi?-**dijo la niña cambiando su humor a uno mucho mas alegre.

**-claro que si princesa, y ahora que te parece si bajamos?**

**-claro que si papi-**

En cuanto pudiera, Bra, halaría con Goten de lo sucedido, esto había que aclararlo, no se puede quedar así.  
Bra y Vegeta bajaron al salón, Vegeta se fue con los demás y Bra suspiro resignada y se dirigió donde estaban sus amigos.

**-ya estoy aquí**-dijo Bra mirando por ultimo a Goten, quien le miraba a los ojos profundamente.

justo cuando Pan acabo de preguntar, Bulma encendió en equipo de música.

**-vamos a bailar Bra**-dijo serio Goten, llevándose a Bra con el.

Pan salio a bailar con Uub y Trunks con Marron.  
Goten y Bra bailaban muy bien y se comportaban como si no

hubiera pasado nada. Pero a Vegeta esto no le gusto nada, que hacia ese mocoso bailando con su princesa, pero comprendió que Bra necesitaba mucho apoyo en este momento así que no le dio más importancia.

**-vaya Goten bailas muy bien**-dijo la chica en apenas un susurro.

**-Bra-**Goten pronuncio su nombre secamente-**tenemos que hablar, cuando acabe la canción vamos al balcón y hablamos.-**

Bra asintió lentamente con la cabeza y siguieron bailando como si nada. Bra estaba decidida a contarle lo sucedido con Baby, para ver si así solucionaba su problema, y por su parte Goten quería aclarar lo sucedido, no tenia muy claro lo que le iba a decir, si no deberían verse mas por un tiempo para olvidar lo sucedido o decirle que no le importa nada más que ella y que sea su novia.

Ya había acabado la canción pero por una cosa y otra, ninguno pudo escabullirse, Trunks y Uub no dejaban en paz a Goten con sus cosas, y lo mismo pasaba con Bra, Pan Y Marron la tenían acorralada con sus vidas.

**-Goten tengo que hablar contigo un momento, a solas**- dijo Trunks mirando de reojo a Uub que pillo la indirecta y se fue a charlar con Goku sobre nuevas técnicas de lucha.

**-que pasa Trunks?**-pregunto Goten tranquilamente.

**-cuidado con lo que haces Goten**-dijo muy serio el primogénito de Vegeta.

**-que?-**pregunto un confundido Goten.

**-ya sabes a lo que me refiero Son Goten**-dijo aun mas serio que antes.

**-pero se puede saber que te pasa amigo, habla claro por que no te entiendo, que tenga cuidado con que?-**

**-no, con que no, con quien, me refiero a mi hermana Goten, que crees que no me e dado cuenta como la miras, no soy tonto Goten, y mi padre tampoco, no te as dado cuenta en como te miraba el cuando estabas bailando con ella-**

-**pero que dices Trunks, te as vuelto loco o que?-**

**-no me lo niegues Goten, me he dado cuenta de que aquí pasa algo, cuando Bra se a ido al baño tu as ido detrás de ella, cuando a sonado la música no as esperado ni un segundo y te la as llevado a bailar y se te via muy acaramelado con ella, y llevas todo este rato lanzándole miradas, ten cuidado Goten por que si le haces algo a mi hermana no te reconoceré como amigo, y no ara falta que mi padre te mate por que lo are yo personalmente-**

Y mientras estos dos hablaban, en el mismo momento a unos metros de distancia hablaban las chicas.

-**oye Bra as notado en como te miraba mi tío**-decía Pan mientras de daba codazos a su amiga, y esta no hizo más que sonrojarse.

**-sii, ya lo tienes a puntito de caramelo**-dijo Marron.

**-oye y por que no os hacéis novios como Trunks y ella**-dijo Pan señalando a Marron.

**-hee que Trunks y yo solo somo amigos-**dijo Marron roja como un tomate.

En ese momento Trunks y Goten acabaron de discutir y Goten se fue al balcón he indico a Bra que saliera, esta se levanto y se fue de allí sin dar ninguna expoliación a las chicas, estas solo soltaron una risilla al ver como Bra se alejaba.

Ya era de noche y el cielo estaba precioso, había luna llena y millones de estrellas brillando en el cielo oscuro, Goten noto la presencia de Bra detrás de el y se giro para verla a la cara, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se quedo sin palabras, allí delante estaba la chica mas hermosa de todo el universo, y con los reflejos de la luna aun la hacían brillar mas, si eso era posible. Como Goten no se decidía a hablar, Bra rompió el hielo.

**-Goten siento lo que te dije allá arriba, pero es que me puse muy nerviosa y...-**

**-no Bra, no, tu no tienes por que disculparte, fui yo Bra, la culpa es mía, pero te juro que no fue mi intención hacerte daño de verdad yo solo quería ayudarte-**

**-Goten lo que pasa es que... el día que Baby nos poseyó a todos, yo venia con mi padre de compras y de repente apareció tu hermano Son Gohan y nos ataco... y yo me extrañe pero no pensé en la posibilidad de que un Tsufur que se quería vengar de los saiyans lo había poseído-**

Goten escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la chica, ahora por fin sabría que es lo que le pasaba...

En otra parte de la casa se encontraba Vegeta recargado en el marco de una puerta un poco alejado de la multitud, la mente del príncipe ahora solo pensaba en Bra y el mocoso, por que ahora se habían ido los dos al balcón, antes estaban ablando en el sofá, luego se fueron a la habitación de Bra los dos solos, después bailan juntos y ahora esto, definitivamente aquí pasa algo, y la sola idea de que su pequeña princesa tenga algo más que amistad con el mocoso de Kakarot lo ponía enfermo.

Trunks por su lado pensaba lo mismo, le acababa de advertir que tenga cuidado con su hermana y el imbécil ese se va con ella al balcón, esta claro que Goten es tonto, pero mas le vale no tocarle ni un pelo o si no se las vería con el futuro príncipe de los saiyans.

En el balcón Goten estaba abrazando a Bra, la cual tenia su cara enterrada en su hombro y lloraba silenciosamente tras contarle lo ocurrido. Goten ahora se sentía culpable por lo de hace un rato, Bra necesitaría tiempo para superar esto, y el pensando en acostarse con ella.

**-tranquila princesa que ya paso todo, mi padre mato a ese desgraciado de Baby, y si ese maldito vuelve, te aseguro que no descansare hasta verlo arder en el infierno**-Goten tenia mucha rabia hacia ese Tsufur que intento abusar de su princesa.

**-gracias por escucharme Goten-**dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos-**necesitaba contarle esto a alguien-**

**-yo siempre estaré aquí princesa mía-**le dijo mientras le ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja**-Bra yo e estado pensando en que lo nuestro es imposible, por tu hermano, tu padre, tu edad y todo va encontra nuestra, pero luego te miro a los ojos y ... Bra no se que me as echo pero te amo Bra, te quiero con locura, y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie impida lo nuestro-**

Y entonces la beso, pero muy muy lentamente, Bra se sorprendió al principio pero después paso sus brazos por el cuello de este, mientras el tenia una mano abrazando su cintura y la otra acariciándole el pelo. El beso se volvió un poco mas profundo y sus lenguas se fundieron en una sola. Da igual los problemas que haya, el estaba seguro de lo que sentía y iba a defender su amor contra quien sea, Bra era suya y de nadie mas.

Sus bocas no querían separarse, lo intentaban y se daban otros pequeños besos.

**-Bra...no te puedes...imaginar cuanto...te quiero ...-**le decía Goten sin dejar de besarla.

**-yo también ... te quiero ...Goten ...pero ...tenemos que parar ...podría vernos...alguien ...-**le dijo Bra sin poder parar sus besos.

**-y que ... si nos ven ...yo solo quiero...estar contigo ...y gritar a los cuatro...vientos que eres mía...solo mía ...-**entonces Goten la beso más profundamente para dejarle claro que ella era suya.

-**pero...y si viene ...mi padre-le** dijo Bra dandole otros pequeños besos.

Goten paro en seco, el no quería mantener su relación en secreto, le daba igual lo que pensara la gente, pero al pensar en Vegeta decidió que seria mejor tener cuidado por ahora.

**-jejeje tienes razón jejeje, pero Bra bueno... ejem... tu y yo somos...nvsons-**el pobre se quedo en blanco.

**-novios?-**pregunto la joven ilusionada.

**-emm si, no? bueno quiero decir ejem ejem-**se aclaro la garganta-**Bra, eres la chica mas bonita y dulce que conozco, y yo te quiero, y con todo esto te quiero preguntar... Bra quieres ser mi novia?**

En la cabeza de Bra sonaba la melodía del cielo, el chico de sus sueños le estaba pidiendo ser su novia, ayer casi la viola un Tsufur y ahora el chico mas guapo, cariñoso y atento, (o eso pensaba ella, por que eso de atento...) le estaba pidiendo ser su novia.

**-pues claro que si Goten-**y se le abalanzo abrazándolo por el cuello para besarlo nuevamente.

**-oye Bra, mañana no están mis padres en casa, se van de picnic con Son Gohan y su familia, si quieres te puedes pasar por mi casa a eso de las 18:00 y vemos una peli, mis padres no llegaran hasta la noche, así no nos vera nadie-**

**-genial!, mañana a las 18:00 estoy en tu casa-**y se inclinaron para besarse, pero se separaron rápidamente al sentir la presencia de Vegeta acercarse, así que se apoyaron en la barandilla, señalando estrellas.

**- se puede saber que hacéis aquí solos tanto rato?-**pregunto el príncipe en tono amenazante.

**-hee no, nada Vegeta, estábamos aquí viendo la estrellas-**se justifico el joven.

**-si papi as visto que noche tan bonita?-**disimulo Bra.

**-la fiesta ya esta terminando, sera mejor que entréis-**dijo en tono cortante, y puso una mano en la espalda de Bra indicándole que entrara, y cuando Goten iba a hacer lo mismo Vegeta lo miro de reojo y le dijo-**no abuses de mi confianza-** y entro el primero dejando a Goten temblando.

Allí en la fiesta ya todos se estaban despidiendo.

**-me lo he pasado muy bien, oye que os parece si mañana quedamos para ir a tomar algo?-**dijo Marron.

**-por mi way, que os parece a eso de las 18:00?-**dijo Uub.

**- vale, nosotros también iremos-**dijo Trunks incluyendo a su hermana.

**-emm no Trunks yo mañana tengo cosas que hacer-**

**-que cosas?-**pregunto Trunks extrañado.

**-es que había quedado con una compañera del cole para ir a estudiar a su casa, a esa hora-**

**-pero si estas de vacaciones-**

**-ya Trunks, pero no hay que perder el hilo jejeje-**rió falsamente.

**-yo tampoco puedo ir, mañana me voy de picnic, con mis padres y mis abuelos, tu iras no Goten?-**pregunto Pan a su tio.

**-hee no, no puedo tengo cosas que hacer**-dijo un poco nervioso.

**-que cosas, si te quedas solo en casa**-pregunto su sobrina extrañada-

**-psss es que estoy... buscando trabajo y mañana tengo una entrevista a esa hora-**hubo un largo silencio hasta que todos estallaron en risas, menos Bra que comenzó a reir falsamente un poco despues.

**-si claro tu trabajando y de que si se puede saber, de ejecutivo, o de abogado jajaja**-se burlo su amigo Uub.

**- anda Goten y yo que pensaba que querías ser presidente jajaja**-siguio Trunks con la burla.

**-pues como no trabajes en una heladería nose yo si te van a dar trabajo jajaja**-ahora era el turno de su sobrina Pan.

-**pero bueno, que pasa que uno no puede sentar la cabeza o que-** dijo Goten seriamente haciendo callar a todos los presentes.

**-tienes razón Goten tu puedes trabajar de lo que quieras cuando quieras, bueno entonces solo iremos Uub Trunks y yo-**aclaro Marron.

-**de acuerdo que os parece si a eso de las 18:00 venís aquí a mi casa-**dijo Trunks.

**-por mi bien-**dijo Uub.

**-y por mi**-dijo Marron.

**-bueno pero otro día quedamos de ir los seis vale?-**dijo Pan un poco fastidiada por no poder ir ella tambien.

Todos asintieron, y se fueron despidiendo...

**-entonces te veo mañana a las 18:00-**le dijo Goten muy bajito a Bra.

**-allí estaré** - y sin que nadie se dará cuenta Goten le dio un rápido beso a Bra y se fue con sus padres a casa.

Ya eran las 22:00 de la noche, y Bra estaba muy cansada y a la vez muy feliz, ya ni se acordaba de Baby, mañana por fin entrenaría con su padre, y por la tarde se iría a casa de su novio aysss pero que bien sonaba eso, su _**novio.**_ Agotada por el cansancio Bra subió a su cuarto y se puso un pijama de dos piezas compuesto por una camiseta de tirantes rosa con un osito marrón en medio y unos pantalones cortos también rosas con ositos muy pequeños de color marrón.

TOC TOC

**-pasa papi-**

**-Bra quería hablar contigo un momento-**dijo mientras entraba en la habitación, Bra solo asintió con la cabeza-**pasa algo con Goten?**- a Bra le temblaron un poco las piernas al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo su padre, y es que Vegeta no era tonto, era extraño que estuvieran tanto tiempo juntos, y para colmo que ella estaba feliz de la vida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-emm no pasa nada papi, a que te refieres?**-pregunto la niña un poco temerosa.

-**es que hoy en la fiesta as estado mucho tiempo con el no?-**

**-bueno he estado con todos, con Trunks, Marron, Pan, Uub y Goten-**

**-y que hacías los dos solos en el balcon?-**siguo interrogando el príncipe.

**-nada papi, ya te explique que Goten me vía triste y quería ayudarme, además le he contado todo lo que paso-** dijo la niña agachando la cabeza, al recordar lo ocurrido.

Vegeta se sorprendió, se lo había contado, eso ya era un paso, estaba superando su problema, al parecer el mocoso sabia como consolarla... pero bueno todas maneras lo tendría vigilado.

**-a Bra y recuerda que mañana tenemos entrenamiento, te despertare a las 9:00-**le recordaba, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

**-papi-**dijo la niña mientras se metía debajo de las sabanas.

**-si?-**pregunto Vegeta mientras se dio la vuelta para ver a su princesa.

-**me das un besito de buenas noches**?-pregunto con la cara mas inocente que pudo y a la que Vegeta no se podía resistir.

**-claro que si princesa**- y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba acostada su princesita y le levanto el flequillo y le dio un beso en la frente- **que duermas bien princesa-**

**-igualmente papi**-Bra podía tener novio, y darse besitos subidos de tono con el, pero al fin y al cabo tenia trece años y era una niña de papi, o mejor dicho la princesita de papi.

Y con unos pensamientos maravillosos sobre lo ocurrido el día de hoy, se durmió, mañana seria un dia muy duro...


	5. fugitivos

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana y Vegeta salia de la cámara de gravedad, ahora iría a despertar a su princesa, desayunarian y después a volver a entrenar. Vegeta ya estaba en la habitación de su niña y no quería despertarla, se veía tan pequeña e indefensa así durmiendo, en eso Bra se movió un poco, parecía que se iba a despertar, pero no, solo se dio media vuelta dejando que Vegeta la viera mejor, este se agacho y le acaricio el pelo suavemente.

**-princesa, despierta que ya es la hora-**pero nada Bra seguía como un tronco-**Bra, vamos es hora de levantarse-**pero nada seguía sin haber respuesta-**Bra mira en ese escaparate hay unas botas blancas!-**

**-donde**-grito Bra despertándose de golpe, mirando hacia los lados, pero allí solo estaba su padre y ni rastro de las botas-**papi no me hagas esto-**dijo cruzándose de brazos sentada en la cama.

**-tenia que hacerlo, no había manera de despertarte, y ahora vamos primero a desayunar, después te cambias y comenzáremos con el entrenamiento-**

-**ups, pero papi yo... no tengo ropa cómoda para entrenar-**dijo chocando sus deditos entre si, mientras caminaba junto a su papi hacia la puerta.

**- no te preocupes Bra, de eso ya me he encargado yo...-**

En la cocina se encontraban Bulma sirviendo el desayuno y Trunks comiendo un bol de cereales.

-**buenos días mami-** dijo Bra plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-buenos días cariño-**dijo Bulma.

**-buenos días hermanito-** dijo Bra plantándole otro beso en la mejilla.

**-vaya Bra, si que estas de buen humor hoy-** dijo Trunks mientras se servía otro bol de cereales.

**-eso es por que hoy va a entrenar con su padre-**le explico Bulma a Trunks.

**-en serio?-**pregunto el hermano mayor sorprendido.

**-así es, y mas vale que te prepares hermanito por que en nada voy a ser una gran guerrera y te derrotare-**Vegeta que estaba allí sin decir nada, solo devorando su desayuno, se sintió mas orgulloso que nunca, estaba claro que su hija tenia un verdadero espíritu de lucha y que merecía ser entrenada.

**-pero eso si Vegeta, no quiero que te pases ni un pelo, recuerda que es una señorita y que debe comportarse como tal, no quisiera que mi niña ande por hay destrozándolo todo o que se llene de músculos...-**le decia Bulma a Vegeta.

**-tranquila Bulma, ya he hablado con Bra sobre esto y de momento solo le enseñare lo básico-**

**-papi y cuando me enseñaras a hacer el Cañon Galick, o no no mejor, el Big Bang Attack, o no no el FINAL FLASH-** bRA dijo esto ultimo poniéndose en pie, imitando la pose de su padre al hacer dicho ataque.

**-Bra...-**a Vegeta le salio una gotita de sudor en la cabeza-**eso aún tardaras en aprenderlo, de momento solo te enseñare a defenderte-**

**-jooo pero Trunks a mi edad ya hacia esas cosas, verdad Trunks?-**dijo Bra dirigiendo la mirada a su hermano.

**-pues si Bra, yo a tu edad ya había tenido un montón de enemigos muy poderosos, había peleado contra Broly, boo, abo y cado...**-pero no pudo seguir, pues el corazón de dio un vuelco al ver la mirada de su padre.

**-Vaya Trunks pues como tienes tanta experiencia, ahora vas a venir a entrenar con tu hermana y conmigo-**

**-jupii!-**dijo la niña feliz.

**-pero papá, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, me se hace tarde para ir a la oficina y...-**

**-Trunks hijo no seas fantasma, que estas de vacaciones**-le descubrio su madre.

**-ahora no tienes excusa mocoso, a entrenar!-**dijo Vegeta levantandose de pronto rumbo hacia la cámara de gravedad.

**-sii-**dijo Bra poniendose de pie.

**-ya voy...-**Trunks fue a cambiarse para entrenar, sintiéndose traicionado por su madre.

Bra siguió a su padre, que este se dirigía hacia el laboratorio de Bulma, cosa que extraño bastante a Bra.

**-toma-** le dijo Vegeta extendiendo el brazo derecho para enseñarle una cápsula, esta la cogió y la miro.

**-que es esto?-**pregunto la niña curiosa.

**-tu abrelo-**Bra le obedeció y presiono el botón de la cápsula y después de un pequeño boom Bra vio el traje de combate mas bonito de su vida.

**-ayy papi es precioso-**dijo mientras contemplaba el mono de color fucsia,era de pantalon corto y de manga corta,y también había una armadura como las que tenia su padre, pero esta era un poco diferente, tenia mas protección en la zona de los pechos, estaba claro que esto era una armadura para mujer, y lo que mas le gusto fue los guantes blancos igual que su padre y las mismas botas, solo que un poco mas altas.

**-le pedí a tu madre que te hiciera uno, bueno ahora vistete y vienes a la cámara de gravedad-**y Vegeta se fue de allí para que su hija se vistiera con total libertad.

Bra se vistió rápidamente y después se observo en el espejo y comenzo a hacer poses, no solo es la chica mas guapa del mundo si no que ahora también sera la mas poderosa, ella misma pensaba que era perfecta. (que modesta) y cuando acabo de contemplarse, salio del laboratorio de su madre, y iba caminando por los pasillos de C.C pero el sonido de un móvil procedente de su habitación la incito a salir corriendo hasta su habitación.

**-si?-**pregunto Bra, ya que contesto tan rapido que no le dio tiempo a mirar quien era.

**-buenos días princesa, que tal has dormido hoy, has soñado conmigo?-**pregunto el enamorado Goten.

**-buenos días amor mio, he dormido de fabula, por que he estado toda la noche soñando contigo-**

**-yo también mi vida, y no he parado de pensar en ti, estoy deseando que llegue esta tarde para verte-**

**-yo también estoy deseando ir, para que me vuelvas a abrazar y ...-** Bra se ruborizo y no pudo continuar-

**-y besarte y acariciarte... uishhh Bra no puedo esperar hasta esta tarde, no podemos quedar dentro de un rato?-**

**-no puedo amor, tengo que entrenar con mi padre y con mi hermano-**

**-quee? a entrenar, y justo hoy-**

**-si Goten tengo que aprender a defenderme yo solita-**

-**pero no tienes por que preocuparte princesa, yo estaré aqui para protegerte y cuidarte siempre-**

**-ya lo se Goten, pero yo soy la princesa de los saiyan y debo aprender a pelear como es debido**-dijo Bra firmemente.

**-vaya se nota que eres hija de Vegeta jejeje toda una princesa, ****mi princesa****-** dijo Goten recalcando esto ultimo.

**-uyy Goten tengo que colgar que mi padre y mi hermano me están esperando-**

**-de acuerdo princesa, pero no te pases entrenando hee-**

**-descuida amor, esta tarde a las 18:00 estoy allí como un clavo-**

**-aquí te estaré esperando cariño mio, un beso muy grande y que pienses mucho en mi-**

**-igualmente amor mioo-** así se despidió Bra y colgó, e inmediatamente fue a la cámara de gravedad.

Bra llamo a la puerta de la C.G y le abrió Trunks, ellos ya habían comenzado a calentar.

**-se puede saber por que as tardado tanto?**-pregunto el príncipe solo como el sabe.

**-es que no sabia muy bien como ponerme el traje de entrenamiento, pero a que me queda mortal-** dijo Bra dándose la vuelta para que la vieran bien.

**-te queda muy bien hermanita, bueno normal, has salido a tu hermano-**dijo Trunks con vanidad.

-**bueno Bra comienza a calentar**-dijo Vegeta.

Y así paso toda la mañana, después de que calentaron bien los tres ( sin pensar mal he ) Vegeta enseño a Bra a esquivar los golpes, esto fue muy fácil para ella, lo poco que le había enseñado antes Vegeta era a esquivar, después la enseño a golpear, era muy ágil y flexible, y aunque sus golpes no eran muy poderosos si eran certeros, y por ultimo le enseño a contraatacar, por supuesto Bra no se llevo ni un solo golpe, el único que salio un poco mal parado fue Trunks, ya que fue el monigote de Bra, este le lanzaba un puñetazo, sin mucha fuerza ni rapidez para que Bra pudiera contraatacarlo, y Bra pues claro... digamos que el pobre Trunks tubo que ir a buscar una semilla senzu.

Ya eran las 14:00 de la tarde y los tres saiyans estaban muertos de hambre, pero para su fortuna Bulma apareció por el intercomunicador y les aviso de que faltaban 10 minutos para que la comida este lista, así que los tres se dieron una ducha rápida y bajaron dispuestos a devorar todo lo que haya preparado Bulma.

**-y que tal a ido el entrenamiento?-** pregunto la matriarca deduciendo que bien debido a lo que engullía su familia.

**-muy bien mami, he aprendido un montón de cosas, y le he dado una paliza a Trunks-**dijo Bra mientras se comía su cuarto bol de tallarines.

**-bueno tampoco es para tanto, lo que pasa es que me deje pegar para que Bra no tuviera ningún inconveniente-** se justifico el joven Briefs, mientras devoraba un plato de sushi.

**-no eches excusas Trunks, te he pegado una paliza y punto-**sigui humillandolo Bra.

**-eso no es cierto, si yo hubiera querido ten por seguro que** **ahora estarías en tu habitación llorando como un bebé**-se defendio el hermano mayor.

**- si claro claro...-** dijo Bra en tono sarcástico- **si hasta una niña de dos años podría pararse esos puñetazos-**

-**lo hacia al rede para que me los pararas tonta-**

-**tonta**,-repitió Bra levantandose de la mesa y golpeándola con ambas manos-**a quien llamas tonta pelo fregona-**

**-PERO QUE CLASE DE RESPETO LE TIENES TU A TU HERMANO MAYOR-**dijo gritando y levantandose de la mesa golpeándola con ambas manos, como hizo su hermana**-HEE NIÑATA-**

**-YO NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑATA, EL NIÑATO ERES TU POR NO RECONOCER TU DERROTA, ESTUPIDO-**

**-TE HAS PASADO ENANA..- **Trunks iba a protestar algo mas pero la voz del príncipe hizo que los dos retoños se sentaran de golpe.

**-BASTA!-**grito el príncipe exasperado, que hasta ahora no había dicho palabra**-en cuanto acabéis de comer os vais inmediatamente a vuestra habitación, estáis castigados, una semana sin salir-**

**-QUEEEEE!-**gritaron Trunks y Bra al unisono.

**-lo que habéis oído, todaaa una semana aquí encerraditos en casita**-

**-estoy de acuerdo con vuestro padre, habeis tenido una gran falta de repeto el uno al otro, por una tontería-**Bulma le dio la razón a su marido.

**-pero mama esta tarde vendrán Uub y Marron, habíamos quedado para tomar algo-**rogo Trunks.

**-y yo había quedado con G-** Bra se mordió el labio, un poco mas y se le escapa que había quedado con Goten-**con una amiga del colegio para ir a estudiar a su casa-**

**-uyy que pena, no sabéis como lo siento-** dijo Vegeta con sarcasmo, y siguió comiendo como si nada.

**-no pasa nada cariño**-dijo Bulma acariciándole la cabeza a Trunks, quien estaba a punto de llorar-llamales y les dices que no vengan, y tu Bra llamas a tu amiga y le dices que no puedes ir por que estas castigada-

**-si mama**-dijeron Trunks y Bra al unisono.

-_jopee y yo que ya había quedado con Uub para que nos dejara solos un momento y así yo me le declararía a Marron. Pero da lo mismo, pienso ir con el permiso de mi padre o sin el, además no a sido culpa mía, si no de la enana-_pensaba Trunks.

-_joooo con las ganas que tenia de ver a mi Goten, justo hoy que íbamos a estar solos en su casa...pues ni hablar yo quiero mucho a mi papi y siempre le he obedecido pero hoy no he tenido la culpa a comenzado el pelo fregona así que iré a casa de Goten si o si-_pensaba Bra.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Trunks y Bra se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones pero por el camino a Bra se le ocurrió un plan.

**-Trunks, veras yo creo que papá a sido muy injusto con nosotros, así que te propongo un plan para escaparnos**-le dijo Bra a su hermano.

**-te escucho-**

-**veras una vez hace unos dos meses hubo un concierto aquí a lado, y iban a ir Pan y Marron, y a mi papa no me dejaba ir, así que se lo conté a mama y ella me diseño unos pendientes para ocultar el ki, y un dispositivo de ki que deje en mi habitación para que no se pensara que estaba muerta-**

-**y si papá entra en la habitación que?-**

**-pues pondremos el pestillo, si llama a la puerta y no contestamos pensara que estamos enfadados y nos dejara en paz,y si entra pues nosotros pondremos mantas y cojines debajo de las sabanas con el dispositivo de ki, y pensara que estamos durmiendo-**

**-durmiendo, a las 18:00 de la tarde**- dijo Trunks en tono irónico.

**-que pasa, tu nunca echas la siesta o que, estaremos aquí antes de la cena-**

**- y si nos destapa que?, conmigo dudo que lo haga pero igual contigo si-**

**-no seas tan negativo Trunks, ya veras como todo saldrá bien-**

**-de acuerdo pero antes dos cositas...-**

**-que pasa ahora Trunks?-** pregunto Bra ya cansada de los reproches de su hermano.

-**bueno primero quiero saber a que se debe tanta generosidad? primero casi nos matamos y ahora me quieres ayudar-**

**-emm bueno hoy por ti mañana por mi, además seguro que hubieras venido a reclamarme que todo a sido culpa mia y me hubieras pillado-**

**-mmm vale y otra cosa, que yo quiera salir hoy a toda costa vale, por que al fin y al cabo he quedado para pasármelo bien con mis amigos, pero tu**-dijo poniéndole un dedo sobre la nariz de sy hermanita-** por que tanta insistencia en salir, si solo vas a casa de una amiga a estudiar**-dijo estrechando los ojos-

-**ee buenoo lo qque passa esque, pues yoo, su casa essta cerca de un ccentró comercial y ddspues dde estudiarr quería passar porr ahíí para comprrarme unna diadema nnueva-**

**-claro claro y voy yo y me lo creo-**

**-pues no me creas si no quieres, eso es tu problema**- dijo Bra caminando hacia su habitación- **a por cierto antes de escaparme por la ventana pasare a darte los pendientes y el dispositivo de ki**- y entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Ya eran las 15:30 de la tarde y Bra todavía no había decidido que ponerse, había sacado mas de la mitad de su armario y nada...

**-no esto tampoco**-dijo tirando al suelo una minifalda vaquera- **esto menos**- ahora era un vestido azul- **esto quizá... no**- el turno de un top rosa, y así paso media hora mas hasta que encontró lo adecuado**-esto si-**

Bra se metió en la ducha, después de encontrar la vestimenta adecuada, se lavo el pelo, y después de estar limpita recogió su habitación. Antes de irse, Bra bajo a la cocina para que su padre la viera y así no tendría por que entrar a su habitación.

Vegeta estaba en la cocina, acababa de coger una bebida de la nevera y se la estaba bebiendo, y en ese momento entro Bra, y sin pronunciar palabra camino hacia la nevera, pasando justo por el lado de Vegeta, este la miro de reojo y vio que estaba seria.

**-estas enfadada?-**pregunto el príncipe sabiendo de sobras la respuesta-

**-Hmp-**fue la única respuesta de Bra antes de beber un trago de agua-.

**-pues no debes de estarlo, os lo tienes bien merecido tu y tu hermano por comportaros como niños de cinco años-**

Bra solo le dedico una mirada fría a su padre, después bebió otro trago de agua, cerro la botella, y la puso de nuevo dentro de la nevera, y después dijo...

**-yo no tube la culpa, fue tu hijo quien me llamo tonta, yo solo me defendi-** se defendio ella y se cruzo de brazos al estilo paterno.

**-pero si tu te hubieras callado, yo le hubiera regañado y aquí no hubiera pasado nada-**

**-aaa, querías que me callara? pero papa, tu siempre dices que no me deje humillar ante nadie, y eso incluye a mi hermano-**

**-pero es tu hermano mayor y debes de tenerle respeto-**

**-eso quiere decir que debo dejarme mangonear por el?, osea que el puede insultarme y como si nada no?-**

**-por si no te as dado cuenta el también esta castigado, la culpa a sido de los dos-**

**-pero papi-** dijo Bra en un tono de voz de una niña de tres años y haciendo un puchero-**una semana es mucho tiempo por una simple discusión, es mas, yo creo que no nos merecemos un castigo, que te parece si nos levantas el castigo?-** le pregunto abrazándolo solo como ella sabe- **y te prometo que no le volveré a faltar el respeto a Trunks, vale papi?-**

Vegeta se sabia esa táctica de sobra, siempre la utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería, pero esta vez no iba a dar su brazo a torcer... o bueno un poquito si.

**-bueno una semana es mucho tiempo, así que solo estaréis dos días sin salir, hoy y mañana-**

**- QUE! pero papi yo quería salir hoy...-** iba a seguir protestando, pero se fijo en la mirada de su padre y sabia que no iba a conseguir nada-**esta bien**- dijo separándose del abrazo- **hasta pasado mañana no saldré, ahora me voy a echar la siesta, el entrenamiento de hoy me a dejado agotada aaaa (bostezo)-**y Bra se fue rápidamente a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Bra se estaba contemplando en el espejo, llevaba una faldita corta de color negro, con unas botas por encima de las rodillas del mismo color, un top de palabra de honor que dejaba su vientre al aire de color azul, una diadema negra, y unos aros plata con las pulseras a juego. Después de comprobar que estaba perfecta se puso su perfume favorito y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

TOC TOC

-**pasa Bra**-cuando Bra entro, Trunks se dio la vuelta para decirle algo, pero se quedo mudo al ver a su hermanita tan guapa- **y tu por que te arreglas tanto para ir a casa de una amiga?-** esta claro que Trunks es un hermano un poco sobre protector, y quien dice un poco...

**-hee pues es qque, ella ssiempre anda ppresumiendo de que ees muy guapa y pues yyo, tengo que demostrar qquien es la princesa no?, además... tu no te quedas atrás hermanito...-**

Trunks llevaba una camiseta muy ajustada de color negro, que marcaba muy bien sus músculos, unos vaqueros con rotos y unas converse negras.

**-hee bueno.. yo siempre visto así...-**

**-no Trunks, tu no vistes siempre así.. a no ser, que siempre vistas así cuando sales con Marron no pillín...-**

**-pero que dices Bra... bueno y dame ya el pendiente, hace un rato los llame para contarles lo ocurrido y ahora seguro que me están esperando a casa de Marron-**

**-vale, pero solo quieres uno?-**

**- si con uno ya esta bien-**

Y los dos hermanos prepararon todo y salieron por la ventana, Trunks rumbo a casa de Marron, para salir con esta y con Uub, y Bra rumbo a casa de Goten...


	6. Goten y Bra

Bra por fin habia llegado al monte Paoz, estaba delante de la puerta asi que no espero mas y llamo al trimbre, DING DONG, y en menos de medio segundo Goten ya habia abierto la puerta, este la miro de arriba abajo, estaba hermosa como siempre, y no pudo resistirse, la levanto en el aire y la beso, la entro en casa y cerro la puerta de una patada. Despues de estar unos minutos besandose, Goten la dejo en el suelo.

**-Bra no podia estar un minuto mas sin verte, no se si podremos manterner esta relacion mucho tiempo en secreto-**

**-ya lo se Goten, pero abra que esperar un tiempo mas, no quisiera ser viuda tan pronto, jijiji-**Goten trago saliva al escuchar eso, y sabia que era verdad, si Vegeta llegara a enterarse seria su fin.

**-Bra...-Goten pronuncio su nombre con preocupacion-** por que siento tu ki en C.C?

**-jejeje, esque veras, resulta que al medio dia, yo y mi querido hermanito-** dijo con sacrcasmo, eso de querido- **hemos tenido una pequeña pelea, y mi padre nos a castigado sin salir, asi que yo y Trunks nos emos puesto estos pendientes-** dijo señalando dicho objeto-** que sirven para ocultar el ki totalmente, y he colocado un remitente de ki en mi habitacion y en la de mi hermano, para que no piensen que estamos muertos-**

**-aaaa, me había preocupado, jeje-**

Bra y Goten se hicieron unas 200 fotos con sus moviles, unas sonriendo, otras abrazados, otras haciendo caras, otras besandose...Y despues la parejita se dirigio al sofá, Goten trajo de la cocina unas bebidas y unas patatas de bolsa, pistachos, cacaguetes... Goten y Bra seguian abrazados, comiendo y bebiendo felizmente, mientras Goten hacia zapping con el mando haber si encontraba algo interestante en la tele. Hasta que vio algo que llamo su atencion, era una pareja joven, de unos 15 o 16 años, que estaban abrazados y se les veia bastante enamorados, el acerco a ella a su cuerpo y se dieron un beso desenfrenado. Bra se sonrojo al ver la escena, en cambio Goten se descontrolo y se lanzo a besar a Bra, pero no fue un beso tierno ni delicado, fue un beso muy apasionado que Bra no se espero y se echo para atras por el susto, quedando esta acostada en el sofá.

Goten ya no se contenia mas, y comenzo a acaricirla por todos los lugares posibles, con su mano izquierda acariciaba las piernas de Bra, y con la mano derecha su espalda y cintura. Bra no queria quedarse atras, asi que fue ella quien se separo del beso y tumbo a Goten debajo de ella, comenzando a besar su cuello, esto cogio por sorpresa al joven Son, pero no fue una sopresa desagradable...Goten se sento aun estando debajo de Bra, esta estaba sentada a horcajas encima suyo, las manos traviesas de la chica se metieron por debajo de la camiseta de este, mientras las manos de Goten subian y bajaban por sus muslos. Bra queria quitarle la camiseta a Goten, para poder ver esos musculos que la volvian loca, Goten se percato de lo que Bra pretendia y no opuso resistencia, incluso la ayudo a desacerse de dicha prenda.

Bra no hacía mas que tocar los perfectos musculos de Goten,los biceps, los triceps, su abdomen, su torax... todo, lo tocaba todo con curiosidad, arrancadole suspiros al joven, mientras ella sentia la lengua de el rondar su lobulo. Goten se canso de estatr debajo, y cogio a Bra por la cintura, y con un rapido movimiento la puso debajo de el. Volviendo a lo suyo, Goten puso sus manos sobre la perfecta cintura de Bra, y mientras sus manos subian y subian, en su camino se llevaron el top de Bra, dejando ver un sujetador negro sin tiras.

Goten queria probar toda la parte superior del cuerpo de Bra. Comenzo dandole besos por debajo de su ombligo, y paseando su lengua dejando rastros brillantes por el vinetre de la chica, y fue subiendo besando y acariciando con su lengua todo el cuerpo, pasando por en medio de sus pechos. Bra le acarciciaba el pelo a Goten dejandoselo todo revuelto, mientras se le escaban suspiros, y cada vez eran mas fuertes. Esto era nuevo para Bra, ella sentia que estaba en el cielo, sintio la lengua de Goten subiendo por su clavicula hasta llegar de vuelta a a su cuello. Y de repente Goten paro en seco, y levanto la cabeza para mirar a Bra directamente a los ojos con una expresion bastante seria.

**-que haces, por que paras !-** pregunto Bra muy muy molesta por el paro de su amante.

**-Bra-** dijo serio y firme**-ahora aun puedo controlarme, despues ya no podre, estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?-** pregunto Goten un poco nervioso, pero seguro.

**-Goten, bueno yo...-**dijo timidamente- **no lo he echo nunca pero... se que tiene que ser contigo, yo te quiero Goten y quiero que seas el primero y el ultimo-**

Goten le dedico una mirada tierna-**esta bien princesa-** le dijo acariciandole la mejilla- **no te preocupes que voy a ser muy cuidadoso ¿vale?, y voy a hacer que este momento no lo olvides jamas-**

Goten paso un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Bra y el otro por detras de su espalda, y la cogio en sus brazos. Bra beso a Goten mientras este la llevaba a su habitacion. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Goten la abrio de una patada y con su princesa en brazos ingresaron dentro de la habitacion. El semisayian deposito a la pequeña Briefs en la cama suavemente, y sin dejar de besarla se puso encima suyo colocando sus rodillas y codos a cada lado del cuerpo de Bra para sujetar su peso. Goten queria que esto fuese algo inolvidable para Bra, queria que se sintiera unica... especial, que despues de esto Bra no quisiera estar con ninguno otro hombre, solo con el. Bra por su parte estaba muy muy nerviosa, no lo habia echo antes, pero sabia que tenia que ser con el, con su amor de toda la vida.

Goten quito una de las botas de Bra, y beso su pierna desde el tobillo hasta el muslo, y seguidamente hizo lo mismo con la otra... Cuando acabo de quitar sus botas, Goten beso los muslos de Bra, pasando muy cerca de su intimidad, lo que le arranco suspiros bastante sonoros. Goten seguia dando besos cerca de esa zona peligrosa, pero eso no era bastante, asi que se desizo de la faldita de Bra, y asi pudo dar rienda suelta a su boca. Bra curvo su espalda al sentir como Goten besaba su intimidad por encima de sus braguitas, la chica no podia soportar esto y con sus manos atrapo la cara de Goten y lo beso, y mientras le besaba, ella se puso encima de el. Ahora era Bra la que daba rienda suelta a su boca, y besaba todo el cuerpo de Goten, haciendo que este soltara algun que otro gemido. Iba de arriba abajo, no queria dejarse ningun sin probar, y con una mano desabrocho el pantalon de Goten, y seguidamente se lo quito.

Ahora estaban los dos en ropa interior, Goten se sento, apoyando la cabeza en la cabezera, mientras Bra estaba sentada encima de el, asi sus caras estaban a la misma altura. Mientras Goten le besaba, Bra noto frio en la zona de sus pechos, resulto ser que Goten le habia quitado el sujetador, Bra se avergonzo, pero se sonrojo aun mas cuando noto la ereccion de Goten golpear contra su intimidad. Pero Goten ahora estaba concentrado en besar los pechos de su princesa, que no noto su sonrojo, esta inclino su cabeza hacia atras, sintiendo el tremendo placer que le proporcionaba su amante. Bra gemia y gemia, esto era algo nuevo para ella, tanto placer la estaba volviendo loca. Pero esos gemidos no eran suficiente para el joven semisaiyan, y decidio pasar a mayores...

Goten acosto a Bra debajo de el, y estubo unos minutos mas besando, lamiendo, mordisqueando y pellizcabdo los pezones Bra, y despues fue bajando y bajando, paseando su lengua por el vientre de la chica hasta llegar al punto clave. Bra levanto la cabeza para ver que le hacia su amante, y lo vio, le estaba besando su intimidad por encima de las braguitas, pero esto a Goten no le parecio suficiente, y se las quito, Bra levanto un poco sus caderas y sus piernas para ayudar a deshacerse de su ropa intima. Ahora Bra ya no gemia, ahora gritaba, Goten no paraba de lamer y succionar su clitoris, esta sensacion era nueva para Bra.

**-aaaahh...Goten...más...más...por favor...aahh**-le pedia Bra sintiendo como cada vez estaba mas y mas mojada.

**-como quieras princesa-**

Goten a peticion de su princesa, comenzo a estimular su clitoris con uno de sus dedos, sin dejar de chuparlo. Le encantaba que Bra gritara su nombre, y queria volverlo a oir. Goten aumento el ritmo de sus lamidas, y siguio con el movimieto de su dedo, hasta que decidio introducirlo muy lentamente para intentar no causarle dolor.

**- aaah...suiguee...siguee...no pares...Goten**- Bra se tuvo que agarrar al cabezal de la cama al sentir otro dedo invadiendola**-aaah...dios! Goten...yaa Goten...quiero que ...lo...aahhh...agas yaa...quiero sentime...tuyaaa**-conguio decir Bra, entre grito y grito.

Goten paro, ante el ruego de su niña, y se quito sus boxers, dejando al aire su miembro erecto. Bra se asusto un poco al verlo, era enorme-_y todo eso me lo va a introducir allí, uyy pues no me va acaber- _eso pensaba ella. Goten se acomodo entre las piernas de Bra, mientras las abria un poco, para acomodarse mejor.

**-Bra, estas completamente segura de que quieres hacerlo?-** le pregunto seguro su amante, no queria que se sintiera obligada a hacerlo.

**-si paras ahora te dejo-**le dijo Bra con la mirada penetrante, que hasta Goten le dio un poco de miedo, pero vio que estaba segura, asi que cogio su miembro y lo puso en la entrada de la vagina**-jijijji**-Bra solto una risilla al notar la punta rozar su intimidad, cerro los ojos y abrazo a Goten muy fuerte preparandose para lo que venia...

**-uyyy que fallo...-**Bra abrio los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, y se fijo que Goten estaba sentado al borde de la cama sacando algo de su mesita.

**-se puede saber qu haces!-**pregunto muy muy cabreada, sentandose de golpe en la cama.

**-esque se me habia olvidado ponerme protencion**-dijo enseñandole un preservativo, y segudamente se lo coloco- **no vayamos a tener un disgusto-**

**-aa vale**- dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada, y se volvio a acostar, cerrando los ojos de nuevo- **venga Goten, hazme el amor-**dijo con voz risueña.

Y Goten al fin lo hizo, comenzo a introducirle la punta de su miembro muy lentamente, intentando causarle el menor daño posible. Bra apreto mas sus cerrados ojos, sintiendo como el pene de Goten se iba introduciendo mas. A Goten le costaba entrar libremente, las paredes de la vagina apretaban mucho contra el miembro de Goten, esto lo hacia mas placentero aun, Bra notaba como perdia poco a poco su virginidad, y se abrazaba mas a el. Goten noto unas uñas clavarse en su espalda, al introdicir todo su miembro.

Al princpio cosataba deslizarse, pero despues ya fue mas sencillo, Goten la penetraba muy delicadamente. Bra al princpio notaba un ligero dolor en su zona, pero ahora ya solo sentia placer y mas placer. El joven son fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, produciendo mas placer aun.

**-aahhh...Goten...siguee...no pares...ahhh...dios!...Goten-**Bra gritaba, retoriendose de placer debajo de Goten.

**-ohh...dios...Braa...,tte gusta...princesa?-**le pregunto Goten, jadeandole en el oido a Bra.

**-sii Goten...ahh...mas rapido...ahhh-**

Y Goten aumento mas el ritmo, los dos iban a estallar. Bra no habia sentido esto nunca, era como si una bomba quisiera explotar dentro de ella, y cada vez esa sensacion era mas fuerte...

**-aaahh...Goten...yaa...yaaa...aahhh...GOTEEEEN**-fue su ultimo grito antes de que este se transofrmara en Ssj en el ultimo momento para profundizar el orgasmo de ambos.

Goten volvio a su estado normal, pasando unos segundos el joven Son salio del interior de Bra, se acosto a su lado y la abrazo, asi permanecieron unos minutos, intentando normalizar sus repiraciones.

**-jijijiji-** Bra solto una pequeña risilla.

**-de que te ries?-**pregunto Goten un poco confuso, pegandola mas contra su cuerpo.

**-es que... acabo de perder la virginidad, me siento extraña-**dijo Bra con una sonrisa enorme, no es que se arrepintiera, solo que no se esperaba perder la virginidad de un dia para otro.

**-no te he echo mucho daño verdad princesa-**pregunto acariciandole la mejilla, y esta nego con la cabeza.

**-a sido maravilloso, extraño, pero maravilloso-** en eso Bra giro su cabezita hacia la mesita de Goten y vio que en su despertador marcaban las 19:44-**uyy sera mejor que me vaya ya, para que no sospechen, que estoy castigada, se supone que llebo durmiendo mas de dos horas-**

**-joo, te tienes que ir ya-** dijo Goten haciendo un puchero...

**-si, por que si se entera mi padre que me he escapado, es capaz de encerrarme hasta que me salgan canas-**

**-bueno.. pues por lo menos vamos ha hacernos unas fotos, para tener siempre un recuerdo de este momento-**y en eso los dos sacaron sus moviles, y se hiceron unas fotos, tapados con una simple sabana, haciendo posturas muy cariñosas.

Y mientras Goten y Bra se vestian, en una terraza de un Bar de Satan City, se encontraban tres amigos bebiendo algo, o bueno, una pareja con un amigo, y esque Uub ya habia dejado solos a Marron y Trunks, con la excusa de que tenia que ir al baño, y el joven Briefs se le declaro a la rubia, y como era de esperarse, esta acepto ser su novia. Cuando regreso a Uub este se hizo el sorprendido cuando Marron le dijo que Trunks le acaba de pedir que fuera su novia y esta habia aceptado. De esto ya habia pasado un rato y ahora estaban los tres charlando animadamente.

**-que extraño que Goten esta buscando trabajo, yo que pense que seria como Goku, toda la vida sin da un palo al agua-**dijo sin maldad, la nueva novia de Trunks.

**-bueno, ami tambien me extraño, pero llega un mometo en la vida de todo hombre en que hay que sentar la cabeza-**dijo Trunks.

-**ja, y vosotros os habeis creido el cuento?-** pregunto el discipulo de Goku en tono ironico, haciendose el interesante.

-**a que te refieres Uub?-**pregunto la rubia, mientras esta y su novio, bebian un trago de su batido,(habia dos pajitas en el batido, y bebian en plan enamorados).

**-pues vereis parejita, como me parecio muy extraño que Goten fuera a una entrevista de trabajo, esta mañana yo le he tendido una trampa por telefono...**

FLASH BACK

_-oye Goten, por que no pasas de entrenar y te vienes a tomar algo con nosotros, deberias tomarte un descanso, que ya te estas volviendo como tu padre de tanto entrenar,jeje-_

_-hee, bueno lo que passa ess que, quien sabe, y si aparece otro enemigo como Baby..., nunca se sabe, ay que estar preparado, jeje-dijo Goten bastante nervioso, sin acordarse de que habia echado otra excusa..._

_-ajaa te pille-dijo Uub en tono de victoria-_

_- eeehh, qque dices, aa que te rrefieres-_

_-no se supone que ibas a una entrevista de trabajo?-dijo burlonamente-_

_-heee... bbueno si pppero... antes queria eentrenar un poco...jejeje-explico Goten en vano, pues no habia quien lo creeyera._

_-venga Goten que ay confianza, si tienes algo mas importante que hacer, puedes contarmelo, hee pillin-_

_-no no, es enserio, yo no he quedado con ninguna chica- dijo con una falsa seriedad._

_-y quien a dicho nada de qudar con una chica?- pregunto Uub, que no se aguantaba la risa._

_-hee-el pobre no sabia que decir, se habia descubierto el mismo- nno, bueno...-_

_-jaja te as descubierto tu solo jajaja, pero tranquilo hombree, que no pasa nada, lo podias haber dicho y punto, no hacia falta dar ninguna excusa, bueno Goten, te dejo, aa y que te lo pases bien, jeje-FLASH BACK_

**-pffrpffprrf-** el joven Briefs escupio todo el batido que estaba apunto de tragar, al escuchar lo que habia contado Uub.

Claro ahora todo le encajaba, ayer en la fiesta Bra se fue muy nerviosa al baño y Goten fue detras de ella, al rato le parecio escuchar gritos, y Goten regreso, despues bailaron muy juntitos, despues de ver esto, le advirtio que no se pasara con su hermana, y que hizo el, pues se fue al balcon con ella, despues los dos ponen excusas poco creibles, por no decir absurdas para no venir con ellos a tomar algo, despues Bra quiere salir a toda costa, y se arregla mucho para ir simplemente a casa de una amiga.

**-que haces Trunks?-**le pregunto su novia un poco preocupada ya que a este se le comenzo a hinchar una venita en la frente

**-lo matooo-**pronuncio Trunks con lentitud, pero con mucha furia-**lo matooo-**

**-quee?-**le pregunto Uub a su amigo, no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

**-lo siento chicos me tengo que ir**-y dicho esto, Trunks se despidio de Uub y le dio un rapido beso a su novia, y salio volando a toda velocidad hacia casa de los Son.

Goten y Bra ya se habian vestido, y estaban en la puerta, abrazados y dandose pequeños besos.

**-mi amor...te tienes...que ir...ya...-**decia Goten entre beso y beso.

**-si...cariño...es que...si no... me podrian...pillar...-**

**-y...cuando...nos...volveremos...a ver...-**

**-nose...espero...que...pronto...tengo...ganas...de...repetirlo**-Bra se sonrojo al decir esto ultimo.

**-yo tambien princesa, mañana te llamo, y haber si podemos quedar un rato-**

-**lo siento amor, pero mañana no podemos quedar, esque ya me he escapado hoy, y no me quiero arriesgar a que me pillen, pero pasado mañana ya estoy libre-**

**-uff no se si podre estar un dia entero sin verte-** dijo cogiendola en el aire-**pero bueno amor, ya esperaremos para vernos hasta pasado mañana-** y dicho, Goten esto la beso intensamente en los labios, pero el sonido de un timbre los alarmo...

**-quien podra ser, si mis padres no llegaran por lo menos hasta las 22:00-**ambos se concentraron para identificar el ki, pero nada**-que raro, no noto su ki.**

**-yo tampoco-** la chica no penso en la posibilidad de que fuera su querido hermano**-pero por si acaso me voy a esconder-**Y Bra se escondio rapidamente debajo de una mesa, en eso Goten abrio la puerta, y cual fue su sopresa...

**-Tttrunks-**dijo muy nervioso al encontrase con su cuñado-**qque ttal, ppero ttu no eestabas ccon Mmaron y Uuub?-**Goten se puso mas nervioso al ver la cara que traia este.

**-donde esta?-**pregunto bruscamente, mirando por todos lados.

**-ddonde esta quien?-**aun que sabia perfectamente a quien se referia.

**-no te hagas el loco Goten, donde esta mi hermana?-**volvio a preguntar, mirando detras de los muebles, mientras Bra estaba temblado y con los ojos bien cerrados.

**-y yo como quieres que lo sepa?, aunque creo que ayer menciono que iba a estudiar con una amiga... o algo asi-**mintio Goten.

**-no a estado contigo?-** pregunto observando todo municiosamente.

**-y por que iba a estarlo?, yyo he ido a una entrevista de trabajo, como dije ayer, ppero no me gustaban las condiciones en las que tenia que trabajar-**explico el joven Son algo nervioso.

Trunks se canso de mirar por todos lados, y llego a la conclusion de que a lo mejor habia sido un poco mal pensado**-bueno Goten, aqui no veo a nadie**-dijo tranquilamente-**ahora bien...como me entere de que tienes algo mas que una simple amistad con mi hermana...te pegare una paliza...que ni el moustro Buu en estado puro habira sido mas cruel, ¿vale?- **dijo Trunks bastante furioso, y Goten solo asintio**-bien... pues quedas advertido...-**y dicho esto salio de casa de los Son, y emprendio el vuelo hacia C.C.

-**fiuuuu, por poco, Bra ya puedes salir-** le dijo cuado vio que Trunks ya se habia perdido por el cielo.

**-Goten hay que mantener esta relacion en secreto a como de lugar-** dijo Bra saliendo de debajo de la mesa.

-**claro que si... todavia soy muy joven para morir, y ahí que tener mucho cuidado con tu hermano, el ya sospecha bastante...-**

**-bueno Goten, sera mejor que me vaya- dijo dandole un beso muy dulzon -mañana me llamas ¿OK?-**dijo Bra muy zalamera.

**-claro que si mi amor, aunque no se si podre estar hasta mañana sin poder oir tu voz, ni besarte ni acariciarte...-**

**-ya Gotiii, pero ay que ser muy cuidadosos, si no queremos que nos pillen-**

-**tienes razon mi amor, hay que tener cuidado, entonces mañana te llamo, y pasado nos vemos,-**Bra asintio con la cabeza, y se daron un ultimo beso de despedida.

Y ya habia pasado casi una hora desde entonces. Trunks estaba en su habitacion, reflexionando sobre la posibilidad de que exista una pequeña relacion entre su hermanita y su mejor amigo, y tras llegar a la conclusion de que eso no era posible, se puso a recordar el momento en el que le pidio salir a Marron, mientras Bra miraba las fotos que se habia echo junto con Goten, ahora mismo Bra estaba en las nubes, recordando lo sucedido hace un rato.

**-TRUUUUNKS, BRAAAA, A CENAR!**!-grito la dueña de la casa, desde las escaleras para que sus dos pequeños bajaran a cenar.

**-que hay de cena mami?**- pregunto la consentida de los Briefs, con una graaaan sonrisa.

**-siii ya era hora, me muero de hambre**-dijo el pelilila, con la misma sonrisa que su hermana.

Bulma se extraño mucho al ver a sus pequeños tan contentos, cuando deberian estar molestos por el castigo. Pero hizo caso omiso, y seiguio sirviendo la cena, y a los pocos minutos entro Vegeta.

**-holaa papi!-** dijo la niña muy alegre-papi, **mañana tambien vendras a despertarme tu para ir a entrenar?-** pregunto la princesita, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-**hee, si, claro, pero mañana como estais castigados, entrenaremos todo el dia, a y no sera tan sencillo com hoy...- **

-**si papa, mañana quisiera perfeccionar mas mis ataques...-**Vegeta se sorprendio al ver que su hijo no tenia ni una pizca de enfado, es mas parecia bastante...contento, de su hija se lo esperaba, ya que todavia es una niña y tiene unos cambios de humor pasajeros, pero de Trunks le extraño..

Y la cena transcurrio tranquilamente, Trunks y Bra se comportaban con bastante educacion, no como al medio dia, se pedian las cosas por favor... Despues de cenar, Bra le dio un beso de buenas noches a Vegeta, y se subio a su habitacion. La pobre estaba muy cansada, despues de tanto...movimiento, por asi decirlo. Antes de dormir, volvio a mirar las fotos del movil, y cambio su salvapantallas, por una foto en la que Goten tenia a Bra abrazada por la cintura, y los dos estaban sonriendo. No queria poner una foto en la que estaran abrazados cariñosamente, o que salieran besandose... mas vale prevenir que curar. Cuando acabo de mirar las fotos, dejo su precioso movil color rosa, encima de su mesita, y se acosto en la cama dispuesta a soñar con los angelitos, o con...Goten.

Mientras en otro lugar hace una hace un rato...

**-hijo, no entiendo por que as preferido quedarte aqui encerrado, cuando podrias haber venido de picnic con tu hermano y su familia-** egañaba Chichi a su hijo menor.

-**hee... bueno mama, esque hoy no he tenido ganas de salir-** explico Goten, y despues le volvio a la mente el rato que paso con su princesa, y solto un suspiro-**ayyy-.**

**-y tu por que suspiras?**- pregunto Chichi alzando una ceja.

Este no escucho la pregunta de su madre, seguia pensando en su princesa, en sus rozes, sus besos, sus caricias, y solto otro suspiro aun mas profundo**-**_**aaayyy-**_

**-GOTEEEN!-** Chichi pego un grito, que hizo que Goku y Goten, se sobresaltaran- **me estas escuchando jovencito-**

**-hee, sssii mmama-**

**-Goten... no estaras enamorado verdad-**le pregunto su madre estrechando sus ojos, se veia claramente que esos suspiros eran de enamorado.

**-hee...yyoo...bbueno...noo-** al pobre no le salian las palabras, y solo tartamudeaba, mientras se desaogaba el cuello de la camiseta.

**-ooh vamos Chichi no seas mala, deja a Goten en paz, el es joven, es normal que se haiga enamorado, no es nada malo-**defendio Goku a su hijo menor.

-**PERO ESQUE MI HIJO SOLO SE FIJA EN LAS ESTUPIDAS CHICAS DE CIUDAD**-gito Chichi, haciendo que su marido e hijo tuvieran que taparse sus oidos, y despues de calmarse bajo su tono de voz- y** no me gustan nada para el, mi hijo se merece lo mejor... se merece una autentica princesa-**

Goten casi se cae para atras al oir eso, el ya estaba con una autentica princesa, su madre no tenia por que temer- **tranquila mama, que yo ya no me fijo en las chicas, ahora voy a centrarme en mi carrera-**

**-en serio hijo?-** pregunto Chichi con la cara mas alegre que pudo, y Goten asintio- **es genial, Goten, por que tu tienes que ser como Son Gohan, mira lo alto que a llegado el y bla bla bla...**

Goten ya no escuchaba nada, solo pensaba en Bra, Bra y Bra, en como la habia echo suya esta tarde. Habia sido increible, con ella sentia cosas que nunca habia sentido antes, se habia enamorado de verdad, y ese amor duraria para siempre. Despues de que su madre acabara con su charla, Goten se fue a su habitacion, y volvio a recordar en como habia pasado la tarde alli, se metio entre las sabanas, y recordo en como Bra habia estado entre ellas...Y pensando en la maravillosa tarde que habia tenido se quedo dormido.

Aproximadamente serian las 3:16 de la madrugada, y Trunks caminaba por el pasillo con un baso de agua, rumbo a su habitacion, el pobre tenia sed y se habia levantado a por agua. Pero en su trayecto, justo cuando pasaba por la puerta de la habitacion de su hermana, la escuho hablar en sueños, y la curiosidad pudo con el. Empujo la puerta que ya estaba entreabierta , muy despacio, entro de puntillas y se hacerco a la cama para escucharla mejor.

(Las letras en cursiva es el sueño de Bra y las letras en negrita son las palabras que dice en voz alta)

_Bra estaba tumbada boca abajo en su cama, mientras sentia la lengua de Goten recorrerle el cuerpo, se extremecia por cada contacto de su piel con la de su amante. -_**Mmm Goten...-**___gimio la chica-_

Trunks se quedo patidifuso, ¿Bra acababa de gemir el nombre de su mejor amigo?

_Goten subio hasta su cuello, el cual beso y mordisqueo-_Mmm Gotenn-_gimio mas fuerte la joven Briefs,-te querio, Bra, quiero que seas siempre mia para siempre, mia y de nadie mas- susurro Goten al oido de su princesa-_**Yo tambien te quiero Goten, y voy a ser tuya siempre-** con voz sensual y excitada-

Trunks se puso azul, su pequeña e inocente hermanita estaba teniendo sueños eroticos con su mejor amigo?

_-Claro que seras mia, y solo mia, por que quien se atreva siquiera mirarte lo matare con mis propias manos- dijo una voz con tono helado. Esa voz no era de Goten, era de...Baby, Bra puso cara de terror, y el Tsoofor le dio la vuelta para contemplarla mejor- Eres tan hermosa pequeña- le dijo agarrando la parte superior de su pijama y rompiendolo por la parte de los pechos, dejando ver su pequeño sujetador-_**sueltamee, dejamee en paz, no no quieroo-** _gritaba la pequeña mientras pataleaba inutilmente-_

**-Bra, Bra despierta**- la llamaba mientras la zarandeaba. La pequeña desperto muy asustada con lagrimas en los ojos, y retrocedio hacia atras, mirando a Trunks con la mirada aterrada.-** shh traquila, que solo fue una pesadilla**- le dijo intentando tranquilizarla, hacercandose a ella para abrazarla, pero esta lo empujo hacia atras.

**-no me toques-** dijo Bra aún con la mirada aterrada-**no quiero que nadie me toque-** y volvio a llorar**-DEJAME EN PAZ, VETE, LARGATE**- en eso Vegeta entro como un rallo por la puerta, y corrio hacia su hija para abrazarla, esta no opuso resistencia. Vegeta le pidio con la mirada a Trunks una explicacion.

**-bueno yo, me habia levantado a por agua y pues... cuando regresaba a mi habitacion escuche a Bra hablar en sueños y me acerque, y entonces Bra comenzo a gritar, yo la desperte, y Bra se puso a llorar, supongo que habra tenido una pesadilla-**Trunks no le conto lo que escucho, el ya habia sacado sus porpias conclusiones, pero tenia que tener alguna prueba, y cuando la tuviera, Goten firmara su sentencia. Vegeta hizo un ademan para que Trunks saliera de la habitacion, y asi lo hizo. Pasado unos minutos, Vegeta dejo de acariciar el pelo de su hija, y se decidio a habarle.

**- Bra, que as soñado**- preguntó Vegeta, sabiendo la respuesta.

**-otra vez papá...otra vez**- le dijo su hija entre lagrimas- **no lo voy a poder olvidar nunca papá-** le dijo volviendo a llorar mas fuerte.

Vegeta comenzo a pensar que igual su hija necesita ayuda de profesionales. Mañana se lo comunicaria a Bulma, para que contactara con algun psicologo, y tratar el problema de su hija.

**-tranquila pequeña, lo superaras, solo es cuestion de tiempo-** le dijo abrazandola con mas fuerza para demostrarle que estaba alli, y la pequeña se tranquilizo- **quieres que te despierte a las 9:00 o prefieres quedarte durmiendo-** la pequeña tardo un poco en contestar, pero finalmente nego con la cabeza.

**-no papá...mañana quiero entrenar-** dijo mientras se le cerraban los ojos, Vegeta se quedo unos minutos abrazandola hasta que por fin se durmio, y se dispuso a marcharse, pero cuando intento librarse del abrazo, Bra lo agarraba mas fuerte para que no se fuera, intento irse varias veces, pero al ver que era inutil, acosto bien a su hija, y el se puso a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla. Y asi el principe se durmio junto con su princesa.


	7. descubiertos

Vegeta ya se había despertado, sin embargo no quería levantarse de la cama todavía. Llevaba rato contemplando a su princesa dormir, dormía placidamente, sin ningún miedo ni temor. Se odiaba por permitir que pasara aquello, el juro que la protegería de cualquier ser que intentara tocarle un pelo, pero le fallo, ese Tsoofor le había echo daño, y el no pudo hacer nada. Ahora por su culpa su princesa tendría que visitar un psicólogo para superar lo ocurrido. Su niña era valiente, pero muy inocente, quien iba a pensar que de la noche a la mañana vendría un virus a intentar violarla, pero sabia que su hija lo superaría, no en vano era la princesa de los saiyans.

**Flash back**

**-Aaaahhh**-se escucho un grito que provenía de la habitación de Bra-

**-Que a ocurrido**-dijo el príncipe alarmado entrando en la habitación de su hija, esperando matar algún ser que se haiga atrevido a tocar a su princesa, pero examino bien la habitación y se dio cuenta de que allí solo estaba su princesa, de 4 años de edad sentada en la cama-**por que as gritado Bra, que a ocurrido**-dijo el príncipe sentándose en el borde de la cama-

**-papi, ahí un monstruo dentro de el armario, y me quiere comer**-dijo la niña medio sollozando-

-**Bra los monstruos no existen, es solo tu imaginación, y ahora acuestate y vuelvete a dormir**-ordeno el príncipe-

**-pero papi, los monstruos si existen, yo he oído hablar a mi hermanito y Goten de que ellos pelearon contra un monstruo, que se llamaba blo, o goo, no no ya se, ellos siempre dicen que pelearon contra el Monstruo Boo**-Bra siempre escuchaba las conversaciones de su hermano, sobre todo si eran con Goten...-

**-bueno si, pero el Monstruo Boo ya esta muerto y no ay ningún monstruo mas-**

-**pero papiii, aun queda uno y esta dentro de mi armario, y me quiere comer buaa buaa**-lloro la pequeña, pensando que seria la cena para ese monstruo-

**-BRA**-dijo firmemente el príncipe haciendo que la pequeña callase en el acto**-aunque fuera cierto que hubiera un monstruo en ese armario, tu crees que es correcto quedarte aquí lloriqueando**-

-**bbueno nno, ppero... es que tengo mucho miedo buaa buaa**-dijo volviendo a llorar, y el príncipe ya comenzaba a irritarse-**papi por favor matalo antes de que me coma buaa buaa**.

**-Bra, vas a ir tu sola hasta el armario y vas a enfrentarte a ese monstruo**-dijo el príncipe con autoridad-

-**quee?-**acaso su padre queria que fuera la cena de ese monstruo?-

**-ya me as oído Bra, averigua si ahí algún monstruo en el armario, y si lo ay quiero que te enfrentes a el-**

**-BUAA BUAA**-la niña lloro mas fuerte-**no me quieres, quieres que el monstruo me comaa, buaa buaa-**

**-shhh princesa no llores mas**-le dijo abrazándola para tranquilizarla-**claro que te quiero, y nunca dejaria que te pasara nada malo-**

-**de verdad?- **pregunto la princesita, mirando a los ojos a su papi, con sus dos diamantes azules-

**-claro que si princesa, yo te voy a proteger siempre, pero tu eres la princesa de los saiyans y no debes temer ante nada ni nadie-**

**-pero papi... y si me come?**

**-si intenta tocarte un pelo, yo lo liquidare antes de que pueda decir ayy. Pero tienes que echarle valor Bra, vamos demuestra de quien eres hija-**

-**si papi**-la pequeña comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el armario, y a medio camino giro su cabecita para mirar a su padre, y vio una mirada orgullosa en el, así que la pequeña le echo valor y camino con paso decidido hasta el armario, abrió la puerta y se metió dentro -**te voy a matar monstruo malooo**- comenzó a dar golpes sin ton ni son- **papi**-dijo la pequeña al salir del armario-

**-que?-**dijo el príncipe, orgulloso de ver el valor de su hija-

-**tenias razón, no había ningún monstruo en el armario-**dijo la pequeña sentándose en la cama-

-**lo ves Bra, los monstruos no existen, y si existieran tu no tienes por que tener miedo, yo siempre estaré aquí cuidándote princesa**-le dijo a su princesa mientras la metía entre las sabanas-

-**tu me vas a cuidar siempre verdad papi?-**pregunto la niña mientras se le cerraban los ojitos-

**-claro que si princesa, no dejare que nadie te haga daño**-le dijo el príncipe y le dio un beso a su princesa-

**-te quiero papi-**dijo en un susurro la niña, mientras entraba en el mundo de los sueños-

**-y yo a ti princesa**-dijo muy bajito el príncipe de los saiyans.

**Flash back**

Vegeta recordó aquel momento, ella había demostrado que era toda una princesa al enfrentarse a ese monstruo. Bueno puede que no fuera un monstruo real, pero ella creía que si y le tenia mucho miedo, y aun así se enfrento a el.

Bra comenzó a moverse, se estaba despertando, una mano del príncipe se poso en su mejilla, y eso fue suficiente para que la princesa abriera los ojos.

-**gracias por quedarte a dormir conmigo papi**-le agradeció la pequeña un poco adormilada**-a venido esta noche papá**-le dijo con cara de espanto, y el príncipe se preocupo al escuchar esta frase-**a vuelto esta noche a buscarme papá, a aprovechado que no estabas conmigo para protegerme, pero vinisteis Trunks y tu, y se fue, y ya no a vuelto mas**-le explico la joven princesa a su padre, este se desasosegó al escuchar lo que le dijo su hija. Ahora estaba seguro de que su hija necesitaba ayuda profesional.

**-Bra, sabes que si tu hermano y yo estamos aquí, nada malo te va a pasar, nosotros te protegeremos siempre pequeña- **el príncipe la abrazo y decidió seguirle el juego hasta que visitara a un profesional-

-**papá prometeme que no me vas a dejar sola por favor, papá prometemelo**-le rogaba la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos, Vegeta se conmovió por las lágrimas de su hija-

-**claro que no princesa, yo no te voy a dejar nunca, ni tu hermano tampoco, el y yo te protegeremos siempre**- le dijo el príncipe intentando tranquilizarla-

**-quiero entrenar papá, quiero ser una guerrera, y si ese Tsoofor vuelve le daré una paliza que desearía haberse extinguido junto con su raza**-se veía la furia en los ojos de la chica, y para Vegeta era como verse reflejado en un espejo-

Trunks estaba despierto en su cama, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, estaba algo aturdido por lo de hace unas horas. ¿Por que su hermana estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con su mejor amigo? respuesta: le gustaba, ¿pero por que se puso a gritar que la soltara y que la dejara en paz? esa pregunta estaba suelta, por que gritaría esas cosas?, eso lo tendría que averiguar...

**-buenos días familia-**dijo la dueña de la casa al ver como su familia bajaba por las escaleras.

**-bulma, tengo que hablar contigo un momento**-le dijo el príncipe a su mujer. Tenia que contarle lo ocurrido con Bra, y buscar ayuda profesional.

Y mientras los padres hablaban en privado, los hijos estaban desayunando. Bra desayunaba tranquilamente, mientras Trunks tenia la mirada fija en ella.

**-que pasa?-**pregunto la princesa, un tanto molesta por la mirada de su hermano-

**-nada**-contesto secamente Trunks.

La familia Briefs desayuno tranquilamente, Bulma ya había pedido cita con el psicólogo para esta tarde, Vegeta Bra y Trunks se fueron a entrenar, y así paso parte de la mañana. Los tres saiyans seguían entrenando, Bra progresaba muy bien, en cambio Trunks estaba muy distraido y se llevaba demasiados golpes, esto extraño a Vegeta, vale que había descuidado un poco sus entrenamientos, pero estaba siendo demasiado descuidado.

-**se puede saber que te pasa Trunks**-le pregunto su padre, después de que este lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de su hijo, el no lo esquivo, y el resultado fue un Trunks estampado en la pared.

**-no es nada, solo que estoy un poco estresado nada mas, lo siento padre pero creo que es mejor que deje mi entrenamiento por hoy-**

**-Hmp, esta bien, pero mañana pasaras factura...-**

**-glup... esta bien padre**- Trunks salio de la C.G. dejando a Bra y Vegeta solos.

**-que raro papi, si Trunks había dicho que quería perfeccionar sus ataques, por que ahora estaba tan raro?-**

**-a dicho que estaba estresado, seguramente por la empresa-**

**-pero papi, si Trunks ahora esta de vacaciones, se supone que debería estar relajado...hmp esto es muy raro...-**

Trunks caminaba por los pasillos de C.C rumbo a la habitación de su hermana. No era estres lo que tenia, si no preocupación, preocupación de que su pequeña e inocente hermanita, este manteniendo una relación con el "galán" de su amigo.

Trunks entro en la habitación de su hermana, y comenzó a registrar toda su habitación, en eso vio que encima de la mesita estaba el móvil de su hermana, lo cogió y toco una tecla para que se iluminara la pantalla, y cual fue su sorpresa... pues nada mas y nada menos que una foto de Goten abrazando a Bra por la cintura. Cada vez estaba mas convencido de que aquí pasaba algo, y decidió registrarle el móvil, y mientras lo hacia sonó el suyo.

-**quien es?- **pregunto Trunks por el móvil, sin dejar de escudriñar el de su hermana.

-**quien es?, QUIEN ES?, pues quien va a ser, yo tu NOVIA, por si lo habías olvidado desde ayer somos novios, recuerdas, y yo toda la mañana esperando la llamada de mi amado... pero nada, te e tenido que llamar yo, tu crees que eso es normal, se puede saber por que no me as llamado?- le soltó un sermón al pobre Trunks, y es que Marron había estado toda la mañana esperando su llamada, pero...nada-**

**-yyoo...lo...ssiento cariño pero es que desde muy temprano que estaba entrenando con mi padre y mi hermana, y no he salido hasta ahora, pero ahora mismo te iba a llamar, que te crees que me había olvidado de ti...-**pues la verdad es que si, se había olvidado de ella, había estado todo el rato pensando en la posibilidad de que sucediera algo entre su hermana y su mejor amigo, que se había olvidado de ella-

**-pues la verdad que si, ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi, pero bueno Trunks que te parece si esta tarde vienes a mi casa y le decimos a mis padres que estamos saliendo, estoy segura de que se alegraran, siempre dicen que eres muy buen chico, y muy educado... les encantara que seamos novios Trunks... Trunks?...Truuuunks?-**pero nada Trunks no respondía.

**-lo matooo**-le pareció escuchar a Marron a través del teléfono móvil-**lo matooo**-esta vez Marron lo escucho con mas claridad, pero no del todo claro.

-**que as dicho Trunks?-**pregunto inocentemente su novia-

-**LO MATOOOO**-grito Trunks mientras de transformaba en Ssj y salio volando por la ventana, dejando a una pasmada Marron al otro lado del teléfono movil.

Trunks ya no estaba transformado en super saiyan, iba sobrevolando la ciudad oeste rumbo al monte paoz. Al chico de cabellos lilas casi le da un infarto cuando vio una foto en el móvil de su hermana, en la foto salían Bra y Goten dándose un beso muy apasionado, y Goten tenia las manos donde no debía, por suerte no vio la que estaban tapados por una simple sabana... Ahora estaba todo resuelto, estaban saliendo juntos, y seguramente ese miserable intento propasarse con su inocente hermana, pero ahora mismo iba a solucionar el problema.

Goten estaba solo en casa, sus padres habían ido a hacer la compra. Estaba esperando a que fuera medio día pare poder llamar a su princesa, sabia que por la mañana estaría entrenado. Ahora se encontraba sentado en el sofá suspirando su nombre, _ayy braa_,. En eso llamaron a la puerta, pero Goten tardo un poco en darse cuenta, ya que estaba pensando en su princesa. Cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo, aunque este no traía una cara muy alegre...

-**Trunks, que haces aquí amigo?-**pregunto inocentemente su mejor amigo-

**-tuuuuuu**-dijo señalándolo con el dedo y con la cara roja de furia-

**-que pasa Trunks?-**pregunto sin entender nada, sin pensar en la posibilidad de que aiga sido descubierto-

**-y aun lo preguntas asaltacunaaaas**-y se transformo en Ssj, a Goten no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y se llevo un puñetazo en toda la cara, y seguidamente Trunks se lanzo sobre el para darle la paliza de su vida-

**-pero que te pasa Trunks, por que haces esto**?-pregunto Goten intentando esquivar los golpes de su amigo-

-**no te hagas el loco Goten sabes perfectamente por que lo hago, pervertido de menores**-dicho esto le dio una patada con furia a Goten en el costado, este se puso en pie y se transformo en Ssj-

-**si, es cierto Trunks, estoy saliendo con tu hermana, pero te aseguro que no es un capricho, yo la quiero de verdad**...-iba a decirle que su amor es verdadero pero Trunks no le dejo-

-**que pasa Goten, te faltaba una saiyan en tu lista de conquistas-**interrumpió Trunks, y se lanzo de nuevo a atacarle-

Y de camino a la montaña paoz caminaban Chichi y Goku con sus compras.

-**es que Goten es un desvergonzado, siempre quiere acompañarme a la ciudad, solo para ver a esas estupidas chicas**- le dijo Chichi a su marido-

**- ohh vamos Chichi, y no puede ser que Goten sea un buen chico y te quiera hacer compañía-**

**-jaa, no seas ingenuo Goku, tu hijo solo va allí para ver a las chicas de la ciudad, yo ya no le importo-**dijo con pena Chichi mientras seguía caminando pero se dio cuenta que su marido se había quedado atrás, y que su rostro parecía serio-**que pasa Goku?**

-**Chichi me adelanto a casa-**y sin mas alzo el vuelo dejando las compras al suelo-

-**qque ppero Goku que pasa?-**demasiado tarde, su marido ya no estaba a la vista**-OOHH Y AQUI ME DEJAS SOLAA! ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO GOKU, YO NO PUEDO CARGAR TODO ESTO!. PUES QUE SEPAS QUE HOY NO TE VOY A HACER PASTELITOS.**

Mientras en la C.G...

-**papi...podemos...parar...un...momento...es que...tengo...mucha...sed**-dijo la pequeña mientras esquivava los golpes de su padre-

-**de acuerdo princesa**-dijo el príncipe dejando de lanzarle golpes- **y ya que vas traeme una bebida a mi-**

-**vale papi**-y la pequeña se dirigió a una nevera que había en la misma sala-

Vegeta se quedo pensando sobre su princesa, nunca le gusto la idea de entrenarla, apenas la había entrenado, lo suficiente para defenderse de algún humano que se pasara de listo. Pero ahora no le parecía mala idea, de echo le encantaba, pasaba mas tiempo con ella haciendo lo que mas le gusta, y no tendrá que preocuparse tanto de que algo le pase, su hija era toda una guerrera saiyan, había echo muchos progresos en tan poco tiempo, estaba claro que lo llevaba en la sangre.

**-toma papi**-dijo la niña ofreciéndole una bebida-

-**gracias princesa**-agradeció el príncipe a su princesa, y ambos abrieron las latas de refresco y bebieron-

Mientras bebía, Vegeta observaba a su niña, estaba claro que era la niña mas bonita de todas. Pero ya comenzaba a dejar de ser lo, ya tenia 13 años, el año que viene tendrá 14, y al otro...15. Que ara el cuando su niña tenga 15 años, y quiera salir, su cuerpo se desarrolle y quiera vestir algo... destapada, y lo peor, y si quiere tener novio?, pues allí estaba el para lanzar al precipicio a todo aquel que ponga sus ojos en su inocente princesita. Quizás esto del trauma no seria tan malo después de todo, igual Bra no quiere que ningún chico la toque nunca, entonces seria perfecto...

Y en el mismo momento en el Monte Paoz, Goku entro en casa alarmado. Mientras venia de camino con su mujer, sintió el Ki de su hijo y el Ki de Trunks muy elevados, y el de este ultimo parecía muy alterado... Cuando entro vio el espectáculo, la casa estaba patas arriba, fruto de la pelea qu estaban teniendo los dos chicos.

-**se puede saber que esta pasando aquí-**dijo transformandose el también en Ssj saiyan para intentar separarlos.

-**pues pasa que tu hijo esta saliendo con mi hermana y a intentado abusar de ella**-contesto sin mas remedio, ya que Goku los había detenido.

-**QUE**-dijo Goku sin poder creerselo-

-**eso no es cierto**-se defendió Goten, y Goku se calmo**-vale que este saliendo con tu hermana, pero yo no he intentado abusar de ella**-a Goku casi le da algo, sabia lo importante que era Bra para Vegeta, y si llegara a enterarse se quedaría sin su hijo menor.

**-no mientas Son Goten, intentaste abusar de ella ayer por la tarde ¿no?, te aprovechaste de que estabais solos-**

-**no, eso no es verdad, yo no le obligue a nada, yo le pregunte muchas veces si estaba segura y ella me dijo que si quería hacerlo, si me hubiera dicho que no, yo no le hubiera tocado ni un pelo-**Goten enseguida se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, el pensaba que Trunks ya sabia lo que había pasado entre ellos pero se dio cuenta de que no era así, al ver la cara que puso este, y luego también vio que su padre abrió la boca hasta tocar el suelo. Pasado unos segundos, después de salir del shock Trunks se transformo en Ssj2.

**-QUE TE AS ACOSTADO CON MI HERMANA, PEDERASTA!-**y se lanzo hacia a el, Goten no pudo reaccionar, y cuando se quiso dar cuanta vio a Trunks preparando un Final Flash.

-**quietoo**-dijo Goku en Ssj3 agarrando a Trunks para que parara el ataque, y después volvieron a su estado normal-**y tu como as podido acostarte con Bra, si solo es una niña!-**le dijo el padre al hijo muy alterado.

-**ya lo se padre, pero Bra no es como las otras chicas, ella es... especial, yo la quiero y no pienso renunciar a ella por nada del mundo, aunque os opongáis todos, y aun que me tenga que enfrentar a Trunks y Vegeta, no pienso renunciar a ella**-Goku no pudo objetar nada al escuchar las palabras de su hijo y al confirmarlo en sus ojos, se veía claramente que estaba enamorado de ella, y el no iba a ser un obstáculo en su relación.

**-bueno Goten yo... lo siento, creo que me he pasado, tu y yo somos amigos y no creo que debamos perder una amistad de tantos años por tu relación con mi hermana, supongo que de verdad estas enamorado de ella...-** se disculpo el joven Briefs- **pero lo que no te puedo perdonar, es que te hayas acostado con ella Goten, ¡solo tiene 13 años!-**

**-ya lo se amigo... pero es que, no lo pude evitar, comencé a besarla y acariciarla...-**explicaba Goten un poco incomodo por la presencia de su padre-**y cuando me di cuenta ya había avanzado mucho... pero le pregunte si estaba segura y ella me dijo que si, y después se lo volví a preguntar y me amenazo con dejarme, y claro... pues yo no me pude resistir.**

**-pero hijo mio, no tenias que haber llegado a tanto. Por que haber, cuanto hace que estáis saliendo?.-**claro igual hace mucho tiempo que están saliendo, y no han aguantado mas.

**-puess dbros dtias-**

-**que?-**pregunto Trunks, que no entendió ni una letra.

-dbgos dgias-

-**pero vocaliza bien hijo que no te entendemos-**

**-dos días, dos días, hace dos días que estoy saliendo con ella**-dijo Goten harto de repetirlo.

**-hace dos días que estas saliendo con mi hermana, y ya lo habéis echo!, pues que sepas** **que de alguna manera la obligaste, por que por tu culpa mi hermana anoche soñó que intentabas abusar de ella-**

-**que tu hermana soñó que?-**pregunto Goten, temiendose lo ocurrido-

**-anoche entre en la habitación d mi hermana, y la escuche hablando en sueños, suspiraba y gemía tu nombre, y de repente empezó a gritar que la soltaras y que la dejaras en paz, que ella no quería-.**

**-hijo igual la as obligado sin darte cuenta, acaso la presionaste antes?-**

**-no padre yo no la obligue a nada, dime Trunks, cuando empezó a gritar dijo mi nombre?-**Goten ya sabia lo que había soñado su princesa-

-**mmm pues no, cuando empezó a gritar no, lo dijo antes**-

**-Trunks, tu hermana no te a contado lo que le sucedió con Baby?-**pregunto Goten, sabiendo la respuesta de su amigo-

**-no, que le paso con Baby**?- Trunks no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que podía haberle sucedido. Goten no sabia si contárselo o no, quizás esto sea algo que deba decirle ella.

**-vamos hijo cuentalo, acaso Baby le hizo algo malo a Bra?**-pregunto Goku intuyendo lo que pasaba.

**-pues resulta que...-**comenzó a explicar Goten, lo que le paso a Bra...


	8. un viejo amigo

Vegeta y Bra ya habían acabado el entrenamiento y ahora iban a darse un baño y después a devorar la comida que haya preparado bulma. Vegeta no le había dicho a Bra que hoy tenia cita con el psicólogo, conocía a su hija perfectamente y sabia que no le iba a gustar, no le diría nada hasta que llegasen a la consulta. Mientras padre he hija caminaban hacia el interior de la casa, vieron como una figura muy conocida aterrizaba delante de ellos.

-**vaya, así que decides abandonar tu entrenamiento por que dices estar estresado, y en vez de quedarte en casa descansado te vas Dende sabe donde**-le dijo Vegeta con su clásica postura de brazos cruzados a su hijo menor.

**-padre puedo hablar contigo un momento-**le dijo el muchacho ignorando lo que le habia dicho su padre anteriormente.

-**bueno pues yo me voy a dar un baño-**Bra se dio cuenta de que estorbaba y decidió quitarse del medio. Cuando Bra se alejo lo suficiente Trunks decidió hablar.

-**padre se puede saber por que no me habías dicho nada?-**pregunto Trunks con algo de enojo.

**-a que te refieres?-**pregunto su padre sin saber a que se refería su hijo.

-**a lo de Bra, por que me lo as ocultado, yo te pregunte si le pasaba algo, y tu no me dijiste que Baby la intento violar, eso no se calla, me lo tendrías que haber dicho**-se explico Trunks, elevando su tono de voz.

-**y tu como lo sabes, quien te lo ha dicho?-**le pregunto el príncipe algo molesto por el tono de voz de su hijo.

-**eso no importa padre, lo que importa es Bra, me lo tendrías que haber dicho yo podría ayudarla...-**iba a decirle a su padre que el era un hermano mayor responsable y que cuidaría de ella..., pero Vegeta lo interrumpió.

**-NO-**

**-que?-**

**-he dicho que no, tu no vas a decirle nada a tu hermana, vas a hacer como si no supieras nada de lo ocurrido-**

**-pero por que, creo que seria mejor ayudarla, hablar con ella sobre el asunto, no podemos hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada-**

-**y no vamos hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, esta tarde tu hermana tiene cita con el psicólogo, pero no le vayas a decir nada por que ella no lo sabe, y hasta que no reciba ayuda profesional, nosotros no vamos a decirle nada a Bra entendido-**dijo esto ultimo en un tono de voz que Trunks pego un salto hacia atrás del susto.

-**de acuerdo padre, entonces... le acompañaras tu a la consulta?-**

-**si, iré yo, y ahora basta de hablar del tema, dentro de un rato iremos a comer**-dicho esto el príncipe se fue de allí, y en eso sonó el móvil de Trunks, este miro quien era, y no era otro que su "cuñado".

**-que pasa Goten?-**

**-hola Trunks, as hablado ya con tu padre?-**

**-si, y me a dicho que esta tarde mi hermana tiene cita con el psicólogo, y hasta que no vaya, ni hablar del tema-**

-**como que tu hermana tiene cita con el psicólogo?-**pregunto bastante preocupado su mejor amigo, no podía estar tan mal como para visitar un psicólogo.

-**pues eso, al parecer esta mal Goten, y mi padre a decidido llevarla esta tarde**-Goten se sintió muy mal al escuchar la noticia. No tenia que haberse acostado con ella tan pronto, y mas sabiendo lo que le había pasado...

**-Trunks me gustaría ir, y si vamos los dos y así decimos que habíamos quedado, pero al enterarte de esto as querido venir, y para no dejarme plantado me as pedido que te acompañara, y que después nos vamos tu y yo, así no sospecharan-**

**-no Goten, hoy ira solo mi padre, y depende de lo que le diga el psicólogo, quizás mas adelante podamos acompañarla, pero no te preocupes, cuando me entere de como le ha ido la consulta te llamo y te cuento-**

-**de acuerdo amigo, pero oye como se lo a tomado ella?-**le extrañaba la idea de que Bra aceptara ir al psicólogo.

**-pues no se lo a tomado de ninguna manera porque no lo sabe, mi padre dice que la llevara sin decirle nada-**

**-buff pues se lo va a tomar peor, yo creo que es mejor avisarla de que va ir-**le dijo Goten conociendo el carácter de su novia...

-**ya... pero mi padre lo a decidido así**-le dijo Trunks sabiendo que no se le puede llevar la contraria a su padre.

-**bueno Trunks, me avisas de cualquier cosa hee amigo, ahora me voy a comer, hasta otra**-

-**vale amigo, cualquier cosa te llamo, adiós**-se despidió Trunks y colgó el móvil, seguidamente se dirigió a su habitación pensando en lo sucedido con su hermana.

Mientras en la habitación de Bra, ella estaba en su baño. Cuando acabo de bañarse, Bra se levanto de su bañera redonda, salio llena de espuma, cogió una mini toalla y se seco. Cuando acabo de secarse se enrollo la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salio del cuarto de baño para entrar en su habitación a vestirse, pero cuando entro en su habitación unas manos se posaron en su cintura y una persona en el oído le soltó-buuu- y Bra dio un saltito del susto y no pudo gritar ya que una mano le tapo la boca.

-**no grites que me van a descubrir**-le dijo una voz que a Bra le encantaba escuchar.

**-Goten que haces aquí**- exclamo feliz de ver a su novio.

-**esque no podía estar sin ti mi vida**-Goten se sintió muy mal al enterarse de que Bra iba a visitar a un psicólogo y decidió venir a ver como estaba.

**-yo tampoco, pero como se te ocurre venir, podrían descubrirnos-**

-**tranquila. he entrando por la ventana de tu habitación sin que nadie me viera**-Bra le sonrió y le beso, pero al alzar sus brazos para abrazar a Goten por el cuello, no se dio cuenta de que la mini toalla comenzo a deslizarse hacia abajo... Cuando Bra se separo del beso vio que Goten la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y al bajar la mirada en dirección donde miraba Goten, se dio cuenta de que la mini toalla rosa estaba en el suelo.

-**tranquila princesa, que ya te he visto así antes**- dijo Goten con una sonrisa medio divertida medio picara, al ver como su princesa se puso como un tomate y se agacho rápidamente a recoger su toalla para taparse.

**-ya...pero...-**

-**shh tranquila no pasa nada princesa, eres muy hermosa sabes, y soy el chico mas afortunado de todo el universo sabes por que?-**Bra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro nego con la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta**-pues por que tu eres mi novia, eres mia-**

Y dicho esto la cogio por la cintura y la acomodo en la suya, aciendo que las piernas de Bra quedaran enrolladas en la cintura de el. Y accidentalmente la toalla cayo de nuevo al suelo, y Goten no se resistio mas y beso a su novia con pasion mientras la tenia agarrada por el trasero, y Bra le revolvia el pelo. Goten giro sobre si mismo sin dejar de besarla y puso Bra contra la pared. De esta forma Bra podia sentir la exitacion de Goten luchado por ser liberado.

La semisaiyan desprendia un olor corporal que volvia loco a Goten, este abandono la boca de Bra y se dirigio a su cuello, despues de aspirar su olor lo lleno de besos, ante esto Bra comenzo a gemir levemente. Despues de mordisquear su lobulo Goten fue bajando sus besos hasta la zona de los pechos y comenzo a besarlos y a lamerlos salvajemente. Bra curvo su espalda y se mordio el labio inferior, intentando callar su gemidos para que no los escuchara nadie.

Goten sabia que no estaba en el lugar indicado para hacerlo con Bra, pero no se queria ir sin darle... un regalito. Paro de mordisquar sus pechos y la llevo hasta su cama donde la acosto. Bra esperaba con ansias que Goten se desnudara y que la penetrara, pero Goten no tenia esa idea en mente...El joven Son besaba el vientre de Bra trazando pequeños circulos con su lengua. Y fue bajando y bajando hasta que llego a su intimidad, primero la beso por encima de los labios, dadole pequeños besos. Bra ya se comenzaba a retorcerse de placer y a dar gemidos mas sonoros. Goten undio su lengua, y lamio despacio el clitoris de la chica, esta por su parte se mordia el puño derecho para no gritar. Ahora Goten lamia el clitoris salvajemente y lo estimulaba al mismo tiempo, despues de estar unos minutos asi decidio introducirle dos dedos, y Bra tubo que morder la almohada ya que sus gritos eran demasiado fuertes.

Mientras en el salón...

**-que ara tanto rato Bra alla arriba**-dijo la dueña de la casa a su marido e hijo.

-**dijo que iba a darse un baño**-contesto el príncipe.

-**ya, pero lleba mas de media hora, ademas tengo hambre-**dijo el hambriento primogenito harto de esperar a su hermana.

-**espera un poco mas hijo, no podemos empezar a comer sin tu hermana, ya sabes como es, sus baños duran una eternidad-**le dijo la madre al hijo.

-**pues entonces voy a buscarla, igual ella no tiene hambre y aquí nos tiene a todos esperando**-Trunks se levanto de la mesa en busca de su hermana, pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-**ire yo a buscarla**-_como no va a tener hambre despues del entrenamiento que emos tenido, deberia de estar subiendose por las paredes-_penso el príncipe, y se dirijio a buscar a su hija menor.

TOC TOC

-**Bra que estas haciendo tanto rato, tu hermano se comerá un mueble si no bajas ya**-dijo el príncipe detrás de la puerta.

-**emm si un momento papi, me estoy terminando de vestir-**unos segundos después Bra abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, y vestida con unos pantalones cortos y un top de tirantes-**ya esta papi, es que me encanta bañarme jeje, y la verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.**

Un rato después, mientras la familia Briefs comía tranquilamente...

-**todo eso as aprendido Bra?-**dijo Bulma extrañada de que su hija haya echo tantos progresos.

**-pues si mami, fíjate que hasta Trunks a huido como un cobarde esta mañana-**

-**hee eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que...-**Trunks iba a continuar pero se dio cuenta de que iba hablar mas de la cuenta.

**-es que que, no eches excusas Trunks eres un rajado y punto, seguro que esta tarde tampoco entrenaras por que estas "estresado"-**Bra dijo con sarcasmo la ultima palabra.

-**esta tarde no entrenaremos bra**-dijo el príncipe.

-**por que no papi?-**

**-porque no, esta tarde tenemos que ir a un sitio**-

-**a que sitio papi?-**

**-a uno, ya lo veras esta tarde-**

Después de la comida Bra se fue a su habitación sin percatarse de que Trunks iba detrás suyo, y no se dio cuenta hasta que cerro la puerta y este entro en la habitación.

**-que quieres Trunks?-**pregunto la niña extrañada al ver a su hermano que no tenia una cara muy alegre.

Trunks abrió la puerta, saco la cabeza y miro a izquierda y derecha para asegurarse de que no había nadie, cuando acabo de hacerlo cerro la puerta y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su hermana.

-**se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando le dijiste a Goten que si querías ser su novia**-le dijo Trunks a su hermana con la mirada penetrante.

**-QUE!-**exclamo Bra ante la sorpresa de ser descubierta-**ccomo lo ssabes?-**

-**eso no importa, lo descubrí y punto, lo que importa aquí es que tienes un novio doce años mayor que tu. Sabes lo que diría si se enterara papá**-Bra agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo-**pues no diría nada por que simplemente mataría a Goten.**

-**ya... pero es que yo lo quiero**-dijo timidamente la chica.

-**ya lo se Bra, no creo que seas novia de el por que te aburras, pero tienes que entender que el ya es un adulto y que tu todavía eres una niña-**

**-se lo dirás a papá?-**pregunto temerosa la pequeña.

-**no, no se lo diré a papá, pero quiero que sepas que no me parece bien que salgas con Goten, pero aun así no te preocupes que yo no diré nada.**

-**muchas gracias hermanito**-le dijo Bra feliz abrazando a su hermano-**por cierto Trunks, sabes donde me quiere llevar papá esta tarde?-**le pregunto dejando de abrazar a su hermano.

**-no tengo ni idea Bra, bueno yo ya me voy-**Trunks salio como un relámpago por la puerta, dejando a Bra un tanto extrañada.

En el Monte Paoz, Goku y Goten estaban sentados en el sofá hablando sobre el tema de Bra...

**-pobre Bra como debe de sentirse..., aunque el que se debe de sentir peor es Vegeta, intentaron violar a su hija delante de sus narices**-le decía Goku a su hijo menor.

-**imaginate papá, lo que debe de estar sufriendo mi niña...Como puede haber seres tan crueles, mira que intentar violar a una niña...-**

-**ejem, hijo creo que tu no eres el mas indicado para hablar...-**le dijo Goku estrechando los ojos.

**-hee hee que yo no la viole, ella se entrego a mi por voluntad propia, Bra y yo hicimos el amor, y ya era su novio, así que de violar nada**-se justifico el joven Son.

**-ya pero eso no quita el echo de que es una niña...-**

**-cuando dos personas se quieren la edad no importa, solo importa el amor...-**

**-la quieres, verdad hijo?-**pregunto Goku viendo el amor que le salia a Goten por los poros.

**-no te puedes imaginar cuanto padre, jamas he sentido esto con ninguna otra chica, es como si tuviera mariposillas en el estomago-**

**-jeje eso es por que estas enamorado-**

-**pues si padre, estoy enamorado de Bra, me a robado el corazón**_**...ayyy**_**(suspiro**)-

-**te comprendo hijo mio, pero creo que es conveniente que vayamos a entrenar-**dijo Goku poniendose de pie.

**-y a que viene eso ahora**-se extraño Goten.

-**es mejor que estés preparado para cuando Vegeta se entere...-**dijo Goku caminando hacia fuera de su casita para comenzar a entrenar dejando a Goten atrás con la cara azul del miedo.

En C.C Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a la habitación de su hija para decirle que se arreglara para salir esta tarde. Quizás seria mejor decirle ahora que iban a ir al psicólogo en vez de esperar a llegar a la consulta, no sabia como iba a reaccionar, tal vez agradecería la ayuda, pero probablemente se enfadaría. El príncipe ya estaba delante de la puerta, y se dispuso a llamar, pero antes de que lo hiciera escucho un pequeño sollozo, pego su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor y se dio cuenta de que su princesa estaba llorando. Abrió la puerta sin avisar y vio a su pequeña sentada en el suelo al lado de su cama abrazándose las rodillas, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Bra al percatarse de la presencia de su padre, se seco las lágrimas y giro su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto donde se encontraba su padre. Vegeta se sentó a su lado y la abrazo sin avisar, después de unos segundo Bra acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de su padre y le abrazo también.

**-tranquila princesa, no tienes por que temer, nada malo te va a pasar mientras yo este aquí, sabes que siempre te protegeré-**

-**también estabas allí el día que Baby intento violarme**-dijo Bra con la mirada perdida.

Vegeta sintió como si una tonelada de ladrillos le cayeran encima, su hija le había reprochado que el estuvo allí y no pudo hacer nada, y lo peor es que tenia razón, e lo vio todo con sus propios ojos y no pudo evitarlo, ella sola se salvo.

-**yo, yo intente detenerlo ppero no pude**-dijo Vegeta con impotencia.

-**ya se que lo intentaste, pero tengo que empezar a valerme por mi misma, no puedo depender siempre de ti-**

**-si, si que puedes depender siempre de mi, soy tu padre y te voy a proteger siempre, no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño...-**

-**papá no quiero hablar mas del tema ¿vale?-**el príncipe asintió con la cabeza-**papi donde querías llevarme esta tarde?**-pregunto la niña un poco mas feliz, dejando de abrazar a su padre.

-**a eso venia, vistete que dentro de una hora iremos al psicólogo**-dijo el príncipe poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos.

-**que?** como que al psicólogo!-dijo la niña poniéndose de pie, sorprendida de el lugar donde la quería llevar su padre.

-**si Bra, vas a ir a que te visite un psicólogo, no te preocupes te voy a acompañar a todas las consultas, no vas a ir sola-**

-**que pasa, crees que estoy loca-**dijo Bra con resentimiento.

-**claro que no, pero creo que seria combeniente que fueras**-

-**pues yo no lo veo así, los locos van al psicólogo y yo no estoy loca-**Bra retrocedió unos pasos, cuando vio que Vegeta se acercaba mas a ella.

**-yo no digo que estés loca, pero vendría bien la opinión de un profesional**-Vegeta se acerco mas a ella pero Bra retrocedió un poco mas hasta toparse con la pared.

**-no me toques**-dijo la niña asustada.

-**que?-** dijo Vegeta sin comprender lo que había dicho Bra.

-**he dicho que no me toques, alejate de mi, vete**-Vegeta se asusto por el comportamiento de su hija, y mas aun cuando vio los ojos de esta humedecerse.

-**princesa por que dices esto, yo no te voy hacer daño**-Bra tenia miedo de que el no fuera su padre si no Baby, pero se tranquilizo cuando escucho esa palabra que solo se la decía el, bueno ahora también Goten pero el que siempre se la decía era su padre, ella era su_ princesa_-**tranquila que no te va a pasar nada-**dijo volviendo a abrazarla-**venga vistete, que a las 17:30 tenemos la consulta**-Vegeta le levando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y le limpio una lágrima que se le había escapado, y Bra asintió, quizás su padre tenia razón y necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Eran las 17:23 de la tarde y Vegeta y Bra ya estaban esperando fuera de la consulta. Bra estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabia que clase de preguntas le haría, y de los nervios le entro la sed.

**-papi tengo sed, en la planta de abajo hay una cafetería voy a por una botella de agua, quieres algo?-**

**-no princesa, pero si quieres te acompaño-**

-**papá que no me voy a perder, ya soy mayor puedo ir yo solita hmp-**

Y Bra se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la planta de abajo dejando a Vegeta solo esperando. Bra estaba en la barra pagando su botella de agua cuando de repente un chico de acerca a saludarla.

-**eii Bra que sorpresa verte aquí**-saluda un chico de cabellos alborotados de color castaño claro y con unos preciosos ojos azules.

**-Sora! cuanto tiempo, no te veo desde que nos dieron vacaciones en el colegio**-(Sora es el prota de Kingdom Hearts)-

**-pues si, hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos, que tal, como te va la vida-**

**-bueno...bien como siempre y a ti como te va?-**

**-también bien, bueno... regular-**dijo el chico un poco triste.

-**por que?-**

**-pues veras es que lo acabo de dejar con mi novia-**

**-y eso?-**

**-pues me ha dejado, por que se ha enterado que estoy enamorado de otra-**

**-y por que salias con ella si te gustaba otra?-**

-**pues por que ella no me hacia caso... y mi ex solo hacia que irme detrás... así que yo acepte con la esperanza de que esa chica se fijara en mi pero... no dio resultado-**

-**anda pillín... y esa chica de la que estas enamorado es una chica de nuestro cole?-**le pregunto dandole codazos.

-**bueno pues si...-dijo sonrojándose un poco.**

**-y quien es, dímelo anda que no se lo diré a nadie...-**

**-no, no puedo decírtelo es un secreto-**

-**porfiiii que no se lo diré a nadie te lo juro**-dijo Bra haciendo un puchero, pero vio en un reloj que había colgado en la pared que eran las 17:29 y que en cualquier momento la llamarían-**upss si me va a tocar ya, bueno Sora me he alegrado mucho de verte, espero que tengas suerte con esa chica, bueno hasta pronto**-y Bra se fue directa a la planta de arriba.

-**yo también espero tener suerte...-**dijo Sora para si mismo.

Y en el consultorio...

**-señorita Bra Briefs**-dijo una señora con una lista en la mano.

**-si soy yo**-contesto Bra.

**-ya puede pasar...-**


	9. el consultorio

Bra estaba muy nerviosa, miraba por todos lados con curiosidad y miedo, ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber venido. El psicólogo le indico que se tumbase en un sofá negro que había delante de el. Bra dudo si hacerlo o no, pero después de vacilar unos segundos se tumbo. Por una parte deseaba que su padre estará aquí con ella para protegerla, tenia miedo, estaba tumbada en un sofá con un completo desconocido mirándola, pero por otra parte se alegraba de que no lo hubieran dejado entrar, tenia vergüenza, tendría que explicarle al psicólogo todo lo sucedido, y aunque su padre estuvo presente se sentía avergonzada y culpable. Bulma ya le había explicado todo al psicólogo, os podéis imaginar la cara que se le quedo al pobre... pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a ver de todo. Se presento y comenzo ha hacerle preguntas sobre su vida, que tal le iba en los estudios, como era su día a día, como era su familia...

**-quiero que me digas que tres cosas o personas te llevarías a una isla desierta-**

**-pues me llevaría... una lancha para poder irme a mi casa-**contesto Bra mas tranquila, después de todo no le hacia ninguna pregunta referente a lo de Baby.

-**ejem ejem, eso seria hacer trampa, te tienes que quedar allí y solo puedes llevarte tres cosas o personas-**

-**mmm pues me llevaría mucha ropa para poder cambiarme de modelito, y no andar por ahí vestida con cualquier cosa que me encuentre, y también me llevaría juegos para no aburrirme, y por ultimo me llevaría a mi padre-**

**-a tu padre?-**

**-si a mi papi, con el no me aburriría, entrenaríamos todo el día, y yo se que de vez en cuando lo convencería para jugar conmigo, además es muy fuerte y si nos ataca un tiburón lo mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-**

En un parque de Satan City...

**-aun así, como as podido fijarte en mi hermana, es una niña Goten, además ella no pensaba en esas cosas, me la has pervertido-**le regañaba Trunks a su mejor amigo, por aprovecharse de su inocente hermanita.

-**si yo tampoco lo entiendo Trunks, tu hermana siempre me a parecido una niña muy guapa, simpática, inteligente... pero nunca me había fijado en ella de esa manera, hasta hace unos meses... cuando la vía era como si hubiera un fuego en mi interior, me ponia nervioso cuando hablaba con ella y buscaba escusas para poder ir a tu casa. Y hace unos días me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de verdad-**

**-por tu bien espero que digas la verdad, porque como solo sea un capricho tuyo, y le hagas daño a mi hermana me las pagaras-**amenazo el pelilila.

-**ohh como crees que seria capaz de hacerle daño a mi princesita**-dijo Goten ofendido de que dudará de su amor por Bra.

-**princesita?-**pregunto Trunks asegurándose de que había oído bien.

-**si, Bra es mi princesita, y yo la cuidare y la protegeré siempre, algún problema?-**

**-no, solo que así la llama mi padre cuando están solos-**

**-la llama princesa?-**había oído bien, Vegeta llamaba a su hija princesa?.

**-si, cuando estamos delante la llama Bra, pero yo y mi madre lo hemos pillado muchas veces llamándola princesa-**

En el consultorio...

El psicólogo ya sabia casi toda la vida de Bra. Llego a la conclusión de que era una niña un tanto infantil, bastante fina, orgullosa, alegre, muy activa... pero sobretodo era una niña de papi.

-**muy bien Bra ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y pongas tu mente en blanco-**Bra hizo le que le indico, cerro los ojos y puso su mente en blanco-**bien ahora quiero que te sitúes en la mañana de hace tres días-**Bra hizo lo que le indico-** y ahora quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hiciste ese día..**

En Satan City...

Trunks seguía hablando de Bra con Goten, pero dejo de hablar al ver que su amigo no le miraba a el si no a una figura que había detrás suyo. Se giro un poco para ver quien era el sujeto que tenia detrás y entonces ... PLOFF guantazo en toda la cara.

**-¡esto es el colmo, esta mañana estamos hablando por teléfono y me cuelgas sin dar ninguna explicación, no me llamas para explicarte, y encima te encuentro aquí con Goten, y yo que, no significo nada para ti!-**grito muy cabreada la novia de Trunks.

-**ssiento lo de esta mmañana Marron, lo que pasa es que...-**se intento explicar Trunks, pero ella no le dejo.

**-es que nada, lo único que se es que ayer me pides que sea tu novia y al rato desapareces, y ni me llamas ni nada, a ti te parece normal?**-dijo la rubia con las manos en las caderas.

**-aa pero que ya sois novios?**-pregunto el joven Son, que no tenia ni idea de esta nueva pareja-

**-haa, lo que faltaba ni siquiera se lo has dicho a tu mejor amigo, yo que he llamado a todas mis amigas presumiendo de que eras mi novio... que desilusión Trunks...-**dijo decepcionada.

-**pero Marron, yyo lo siento de verdad, estoy muy feliz de que seas mi novia, he estado esperándolo mucho tiempo, lo que pasa es que...**- Trunks le explico a Marron que Goten estaba saliendo con su hermana, y que se enfadaron mucho, pero no le contó la parte de Baby-**anda, así que estas saliendo con Bra, me alegro mucho pero.. no es un poco pequeña para ti, digo tiene trece años todavía es una niña no tiene edad suficiente para... ya sabes**-se sonrojo la rubia, y Goten agacho la cabeza sabiendo a lo que se refería**-tendrás que esperar a que sea un poco mas mayor para hacerlo con ella, yo conozco a Bra y se que no esta lista para...-**

**-ya ya eso seria lo lógico, esperar a que mi hermana se hiciera mayor, pero como Goten no entiende de lógica pues ya se acostado con mi hermana-**dijo Trunks lanzando una mirada asesina a Goten que seguía con la cabeza gacha.

**-como que ya te has acostado con ella!, si solo es una niña!-**Goten solo agacho aun mas la cabeza, Marron se había quedado de piedra-_Pero si yo tengo 20 y todavía sigo siendo virgen_-pensó la hija de Krilin.

Como se alegraba Sora de haber acompañado a su madre al medico, gracias a eso había visto al amor de su vida . Sora estaba en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio sujetando un marco. Ese marco contenía una fotografía muy especial para el. Era una foto de Bra y el, esa foto era del baile de fin de curso, ella fue su pareja.

**Flash back**

Faltaba una semana para el baile de fin de curso y el todavía no tenia pareja. Sora tenia la esperanza de que la chica de sus sueños fuera con el al baile pero... no tenia valor para pedírselo, casi todos los chicos de la escuela ya lo habían echo y los había rechazado a todos. El era uno de sus mejores amigos, y tenia mucha confianza con ella, pero no quería lanzarse por miedo a perder su amistad.-_Aunque ir a un baile no significa que tengamos que ser pareja, por lo tanto si se lo pido y me dice que no, tampoco va a pasar nada-_pesaba el chico. Así que decidió lanzarse, esperaría a que acabaran las clases y se lo preguntaría.

Las clases acabaron y Sora iba a ir detrás de Bra, pero una chica se interpuso en su camino.

**-Sora, me han dicho que todavía no tienes pareja para el baile, como es eso?, con lo guapo que eres es muy extraño que todavía no tengas pareja**-coqueteaba la que seria su futura ex-novia.

**-bueno todavía falta una semana para el baile, y la verdad tengo una chica en mente...-**intentaba acabar lo antes posible para que Bra no se marchara de la escuela pero la chica no lo dejaba en paz-

**-así y que chica?, no sera una chica así castaña, de ojos pardos, bajita...-**se iba describiendo ella misma, pensando en que la afortunada era ella pero...

Sora se dio cuenta de que Bra ya no estaba en el aula, así que tubo que dejar a Britany con la palabra en la boca.

**-Britany hablamos luego vale que tengo prisa-**y salio a toda velocidad.

Sora no encontró a bra por los pasillos, así que corrió mas deprisa para ver si la alcanzaba fuera. Cuando salio, no la vio y tiro su mochila al suelo, fastidiado por haberla dejado escapar. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Bra sola sentada en un columpio, se le dibujo una sonrisa enorme, se agacho para coger su mochila y salio corriendo hacía Bra.

**-Bra que haces aquí sola?-**pregunto Sora sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

**-estoy esperando a que vengan a recogerme**-contesto Bra-**Sora todavía no tienes pareja para el baile?-**

-**emm no, no tengo y tu ya has conseguido una?-**pregunto temeroso de que ya tuviera una.

**-no, la verdad es que no, es que todos los chicos que me lo piden quieren algo mas... y yo solo quiero un amigo con quien ir al baile no un novio-**Sora se alegro por el comentario que hizo, eso significaba que tenia posibilidades de ser su pareja, aunque solo sea de baile.

**-bueno pues ya que lo dices.. tu y yo somos bueno amigos... y he estado pensando que si tu no tienes pareja y yo tampoco... por que no vamos juntos?-**pregunto con algo de miedo a que lo rechazara.

**-claro que si Sora, la verdad es que estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras, tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos y se que no vas a intentar nada raro-**dijo la niña muy feliz de que su amigo fuera su pareja de baile.

**-en serio!-**el pobre no se podía creer que la chica de sus sueños le había dicho que si-**genial entonces el martes a las 20:00 te voy a recoger a tu casa?-**era el día y la hora del baile.

**-emm no mejor quedamos aquí-**dijo la niña sabiendo lo que ocurriría si viniera a recogerla a casa...

Vegeta le había dado permiso de ir a la fiesta, porque Bra le había dicho que era una fiesta de fin de curso donde estaría toda la escuela incluido profesores, lo que no le había dicho era que tenían que ir con pareja...

**-BRA-**dijo una voz potente**-vámonos a casa**-ordeno el príncipe, con la mirada fija en el niño que estaba hablando con su hija.

**-si ya voy papi-**dijo Bra levantandose del columpio-**bueno nos vemos mañana Sora-**

Y Bra se fue con su padre, este ultimo le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos. Bra le había hablado a Sora acerca de que su padre era un poco... estricto y que no le gustaba que tuviera mucha amistad con chicos, así que Sora no se extraño por el comportamiento de el padre de Bra.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ese día fue maravilloso, Bra estaba preciosa con su vestido rosa, parecía una... princesa. Bailaron y rieron toda la noche, disfruto mucho con las miradas de envidia que le lanzaban todos los chicos de la sala. Se sentía honrado, de todos los chicos que podía escoger, Bra lo eligió a el. Al final del baile se anunciarían quienes serian el rey y la reina del baile, y quienes fueron... pues nada mas y nada menos que ellos dos, estaba claro que eran los dos chicos mas populares de la escuela. Esa noche iba a pedirle que fuera su novia, pero cuando lo iba hacer, ella le dijo que era su mejor amigo, que esperaba que esta amistad durara para siempre, y que se alegraba de que no era como los otros, que siempre buscaban algo mas que su amistad. Cuando Sora escucho lo que le dijo, se arrepintió y decidió no decirle nada acerca de su amor por ella. Y le dijo que estaba pensando en pedirle salir a Britany, para ver como reaccionaba. Ella le dijo que se alegraba mucho por el y que lo intentara.

Pero el no desistía la idea de que algún día Bra sea su novia...

En el consultorio...

Bra lloraba en silencio, acababa de contar todo lo que le había pasado ese horrible día. No había tenido ningún ataque agresivo ni nada por el estilo, solo lloraba silenciosamente. Ya era bastante por hoy, y la niña ya no podía continuar hablando sobre el tema, así que el psicólogo hizo pasar a Vegeta. Cuando entro vio que su hija estaba acostada en un sofá mirando al techo, y de esos ojos salían abundantes lágrimas, esto cabreo mucho a Vegeta, pero el psicólogo lo convenció de que era algo normal.

Le explico que tendría que venir de lunes a viernes durante dos semanas, ya después solo ara falta que venga tres días por semana y así hasta que vea como avanza Bra. Le dijo que necesitaba mucho apoyo y cariño, sentirse protegida, sobretodo por el. El era su héroe, y necesitaba su protección. También le dijo que necesitaba hablar del tema, había que esperar a que ella decidiera por si sola contar lo que le paso, eso le anudaría a superarlo. Hubiera sido mucho mas complicado si la hubiera violado, entonces tendría un serio problema, pero ese no fue el caso, gracias a su fuerza saiyan logro detenerlo, así que también le aconsejo que la entrenara continuamente.

Vegeta se llevó a su hija a casa, ella no dijo palabra en todo el camino, solo lloraba en silencio. Cuando llegaron Bra estaba dispuesta a subir a su habitación, pero Vegeta la detuvo.

**-princesa espera quiero hablar contigo-**Bra se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre a la cara**-no has dicho nada desde que salimos del consultorio-**

**-y que quieres que te diga-**dijo la princesa conteniendo las lágrimas.

**-pues que te ha dicho, de que habéis hablado...-**

**-pues primero me a preguntado sobre mi vida, luego me ha echo preguntas absurdas, y por ultimo me ha echo contarle todo lo que me paso ese maldito día-**dijo con rabia mientras se le escapaba una lágrima.

**-princesa, tienes que hablar de esto, no tienes por que atormentarte todo el rato-**

**-no, no quiero hablar de esto, papá no quiero volver nunca más, por favor papá no me lleves más al psicólogo**-le rogaba llorando la niña de sus ojos.

**-princesa pero que pasa, por que no quieres hablar de esto, no quieres contarle a todo el mundo como le zurraste al Tsufur-**Bra se sorprendió cuando escucho las palabras de su padre, ella no lo había visto de esa manera-**no quieres presumir de fuerza, de que eres toda una princesa-**

**-pues ahora que lo dices, Pan no pudo darle ni un solo puñetazo, y yo si que logre golpearle-**dijo la niña un poco mas contenta.

**-pues claro, tu eres mi hija, no te puedes comparar con gente inferior a tu clase, tu eres una princesa, la princesa de los saiyans y no tienes que mostrar debilidad-**le dijo el príncipe sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

**-tienes razón papá, no tengo de que avergonzarme, el degenerado ese intento propasares conmigo pero yo le arreé, y punto-**dijo una orgullosa y sonriente Bra.

En Satan City...

**-tu crees que tu hermana ya habrá salido del consultorio?-**pregunto Goten.

**-pues... supongo que si-**contesto Trunks.

**-pues entonces vamos a tu casa Trunks, a ver como esta**- le dijo su novia.

**-y que os parece si salimos los cuatro, como tu también vienes Trunks, tu padre seguro que la deja venir-**dijo Goten.

-**nose Goten... primero habrá que ver como esta, si esta bien pues entonces no hay problema-**dijo su amigo.

**-pues entonces vámonos-**dijo Marron.

En C.C...

Bra estaba en su habitación tumbada en la cama pensando en lo ocurrido el día de hoy, pero el sonido de su móvil la saco de sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió al ver quien la estaba llamando.

**-hola Sora, que tal**-se extraño por su llamada, eran muy buenos amigos, pero se acababan de ver hace unas horas.

**-bien.. y tu?-**

**-bueno como hace un rato jeje, querías algo-**

-**no... solo llamaba porque como hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos, y me alegre mucho verte, no quiero perder contacto contigo hasta que empiecen las clases, así que he pensado, si te parece bien que vaya mañana a tu casa y te enseño unos Cds chulisimos que me he comprado-**

**-bueno Sora yo tampoco quiero perder el contacto contigo p...-**Bra iba a decirle que mejor iba ella a su casa pero no le dio tiempo, ya que su ilusionado amigo no le dejo.

**-perfecto! mañana a las 17:00 estoy en tu casa, hasta mañana, pip pip pip-**

Bra se quedo con el móvil en la mano y la palabra en la boca, pero en fin, ya se las arreglaría para que su padre no lo viera.

TOC TOC

**-hee, adelante-**dijo la peliazul.

**-princesa como estas?, que te han echo?, no te habrán echo algo malo verdad?...-**le preguntaba Goten a toda velocidad sin dejar que Bra respondiera.

**-Goten esta bien, que no lo ves**-dijo Trunks viendo como su hermana ponía cara de marcando ocupado.

**-si Gotii estoy perfectamente, pero gracias por preocuparte por mi-**dijo Bra acercándose mas a su novio.

**-pero como no me voy a preocupar por ti princesa, si eres mi vida, si te pasa algo yo me muero-**los dos tortolitos se inclinaron para darse un beso, pero esto no hizo mucha gracia a uno de los presentes.

**-ejem ejem**-tosió el hermano mayor de la princesita, y los enamorados se apartaron algo sonrojados-

**-bueno que os parece si nos vamos de cena de parejitas?-**propuso la rubia.

**-cena de parejitas?-**pregunto Bra quien no sabia nada de que tenia cuñada-** no me digas que estáis saliendo-**dijo refiriéndose a Marron y Trunks.

**-yo no lo entiendo, todos dabais por echo que somos novios, y ahora que los somos todo el mundo se sorprende-**dijo Trunks.

**-lo que me sorprende a mi es que por muchos problemas que tengas ni siquiera se lo hayas contado a Bra, yo que no la llame pensando en que se lo habrías contado tu-**dijo Marron algo sintiéndose menospreciada.

**-bueno bueno tranquilos, ahora vámonos a cenar y a pasárnoslo bien-**puso paz Goten.

Y

las parejitas bajaron al salón para anunciar iban a salir esta noche.

**-y se puede saber donde vais-**dijo el príncipe en tono autoritario.

**-papi solo vamos a cenar**-dijo la niña poniendo una mirada de cachorrito.

**-tranquilo papá, salimos los cuatro juntos, te prometo que volveremos pronto-**le decía su hijo mayor.

**-esta bien, os quiero aquí a las 22:00-**

**-que! pero padre si son las 21:00-**

**-tenéis una hora para ir a cenar, que mas quieres, no me gusta que mi hija salga hasta tan tarde-** decía el príncipe.

-**pero papii-**el turno de Bra**-si voy a salir con Trunks, el se encargara de mi, y además vienen Marron y Goten-**intentaba convencerlo mientras los abrazaba tiernamente.

**-bueno...22:15-**esta vez solo se hablando un poquito.

-**00:00(a las doce)-**dijo Trunks.

**-jaa 22:15-**se mantuvo firme el príncipe.

**-23:45-**bajo un cuarto de hora Trunks.

**-22:15-**siguió el príncipe.

**-23:30-**ahora bajo Bra, mientras Goten y Marron miraban el espectáculo sin decir palabra.

**-he dicho que a las 22:15 en casa, y si seguís rechistando no saldréis de aquí. Por si no lo recodáis todavía estáis castigados-**

**-no os preocupéis chicos, podéis volver a la hora que queráis-**dijo la salvadora Bulma.

**-gracias mamá-**dijeron Trunks y Bra al unisono, y los cuatro jóvenes salieron corriendo antes de que Vegeta protestara.

**-por que has echo eso!-**dijo muy molesto el príncipe.

**-Vegeta es que no lo ves, lo que menos necesita Bra es quedarse encerrada, necesita salir y distraerse, no quedarse aquí a recordar todo el rato lo que le paso-**

**-tienes razón Bulma-**el príncipe no pensó en eso, su mujer tenia razón**-pero aun así no tenias que haberles dejado hasta la hora que quieran, además me has dejado en ridículo-**

**-ooh vamos Veg**-le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a el, y paseando un dedo por su firme pecho**-así tendremos la casa para nosotros solitos más tiempo-**y le guiño un ojo.

**-hmp quizás no haya sido tan mala idea, además Trunks estará con ella, no ahí de que preocuparse-**dijo el príncipe con su media sonrisa, y seguidamente la cogió en brazos para saltarse la cena he ir directamente al postre...

Las parejitas habían cenado en un restaurante muy chic, y después se fueron a tomar algo. Se divirtieron a tope, no paraban de hacer bromas y reír, Bra se lo estaba pasando en grande, era la primera cita con su novio, bueno era una doble pero al fin y al cabo una cita, no se le paso por la cabeza ni un momento lo de Baby. Marron y Trunks estaban un poco cortados, se daban besitos dulces, pero Bra y Goten no se cortaban un pelo, ellos habían ido muy rapido. Trunks al principio no decía nada cuando Goten besaba a su hermana, pero no se aguanto cuando la beso de una manera muy sensual y dejaba vagar sus manos por su cuerpo. Se enfadaron un poco pero las chicas pusieron paz. Después decidieron dar un paseo por la playa, Marron y Trunks iban unos metros más adelante que Bra y Goten.

**-Bra-**dijo parándose Goten, y cogiéndole las manos a su princesa**-quiero decirte lo mucho que te quiero, y que sepas que jamás he sentido esto por nadie, eres muy especial para mi, siento que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, eres la luz que ilumina mi vida-**le dijo cogiéndola de la barbilla, Bra estaba apunto de llorar de la emoción**-pero no llores princesa que lo ultimo que quiero es hacerte sufrir-**

-**y no me haces sufrir Goten, es que lo que me has dicho es tan bonito, y quería decirte que yo también te quiero-**

Y los dos se fundieron en un beso, pero esta vez fue un beso tierno y delicado, mantuvieron este beso unos minutos hasta que el hermano mayor los interrumpió.

**-bueno creo que es hora de volver a casa-**dijo Trunks algo cabreado.

**-Trunks as fastidiado un momento muy bonito**-dijo su hermana con fastidio.

**-ohh disculpa, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que estén besuqueando a mi hermana pequeña, llámame raro si quieres-**dijo en tono irónico.

**-pero Trunks tiene razón, ya es tarde deberíamos volver a casa, mis padres seguro que estaran preocupados**-defendió la rubia a su novio, además de que ya era tarde.

**-si es cierto mejor nos vamos-**dijo Goten.

Primero dejaron a Marron es su casa, después acompañaron a Goten para que no fuera solo, ademas de que Bra quería hacer una despedida romántica en la puerta de su casa, después de que Trunks protestara por el beso de despedida que se dieron volvieron a C.C.


	10. Sora

Bra abrió los ojos lentamente, se estaba despertando de un profundo sueño, había dormido como un angelito, estuvo toda la noche soñando con Goten. Vio que en su despertador marcaban las 8:45 y resoplo con fastidio, se había despertado muy temprano ya que hoy no tenia entrenamiento. Tenia que ir al dichoso psicólogo, ella quería olvidar, no recordar todo el rato lo que le paso...,-_Bra tienes que ir, tienes que afrontar tus miedos, no pasa nada, solo iras te ara unas preguntas, tu respondes y listo_-se intentaba convencer ella misma. Pero se olvido rápidamente de eso cuando un gruñido le hizo saber que tenia hambre. Bajo por las escaleras y en su camino se encontró a su padre extrañado de que se hubiera despertado tan temprano.

**-buenos días papi-**dijo la niña mientras le abrazaba y le daba un enorme beso en la mejilla.

-**que haces levantada tan temprano?, sabes que hoy no...-**

**-ya lo se-**dijo Bra resignada de que hoy no entrenaría si no que tendría que ir a ese sitio que tanto odiaba, se le notaba en la cara, pero esa cara se torno un poco sonrojada cuando se le escapo otro gruñido de su tripita.

**-sera mejor que bajemos a desayunar, veo que tienes hambre**-le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

Bajaron y se encontraron con Bulma y Trunks que ya estaban desayunando, y ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo.

**-cariño y que tal te fue ayer?-**preguntó Bulma con curiosidad.

**-mal-**dijo Bra bajando la mirada-**ese psicólogo solo hacia que preguntarme cosas sobre mi vida, es que el no tiene vida propia y tiene que ir preguntando a los demás?-**

**-pero cariño ese es su trabajo, si te hacia tantas preguntas** **sobre tu vida es para saber mas de ti-**

**-pues no entiendo para que, a esos sitios va la gente con problemas, y yo no tengo ninguno-**dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos, Trunks que vio que la cosa pintaba mal decidió intervenir.

**-mamá, he estado pensando en algunos proyectos para la empresa y te los quería comentar...-**

Bra dejó de escuchar la aburrida conversiacion y se dedico a desayunar sin decir palabra, igual que hacia su padre, y le volvió a la mente su amado Goten, después de un rato pensando en el lanzo, un suspiro-_ayyy_-.

-**hija mía, no me digas que estas enamorada-**soltó Bulma de repente, y Vegeta se atraganto con el alimento que estaba dispuesto a tragar.

**-mamá!-**dijo Bra toda roja-a que viene eso?-

-**es que has parado de desayunar, has puesto ojitos de enamorada, has suspirado y has dibujado en la servilleta un corazoncito-**

**-bbueno yyo nno-**Bra solo tartamudeaba y eso confirmo a Bulma que si estaba enamorada.

**-ohh y quien es el afortunado?, lo conocemos?-**dijo Bulma mirando a su hija pero esta se había quedado muda-**Trunks hijo tu sabes quien le robo el corazón a tu hermana?-**

Bra miro directamente a los ojos a Trunks, rogándole que no dijera nada, este suspiro resignado y dijo...

**-mamá, Bra es una niña, todavía no piensa en esas cosas-**dijo trunks como si fuera la cosa mas rara del mundo.

-**mas le vale que no piense en esas cosas-**dijo el príncipe mirando a Bra directamente a los ojos, y esta trago saliva.

**-oh vamos, tampoco es tan raro, Bra tiene trece años, es normal que se fije en los chicos**-dijo Bulma.

**-pobre de ella como se fije**-volvió a decir el príncipe.

**-Vegeta! no digas eso**-le grito a su marido, y después se dirigió a su hija-**Bra cariño, ya tienes edad para fijarte en chicos, y si te gusta alguno en particular no hay problema en que salgas con el, siempre y cuando sea un buen chico-**

**-que me entere yo que sale con chicos-**

**-Vegeta la niña puede salir con quien quiera-**

**-NO, no puede salir con quien quiera, si algún insecto se atreve acercarse a mi hija con la intención de salir con ella, no vivirá para contarlo-**

Y así transcurrió el desayuno, Bulma y Vegeta discutían sobre la vida sentimental de Bra, Trunks miraba el espectáculo mientras desayunaba Y Bra no decía nada.

En casa de los Son Chichi estaba melodeando por casa, Goku estaba entrenando en las montañas, y Goten estaba en su habitación con su teléfono móvil en la mano, acababa de enviar un sms a su princesa:

_Sabes que es lo + bonito de dormir?... El saber que puedo soñar contigo... Y lo + bonito de despertar?... Es que no eres un sueño, sino que eres real..._

Desde que esta enamorado se había vuelto un poeta. Pero ahora estaba un poco extrañado, habían pasado varios minutos y su princesa no había contestado. Salio a dar un paseo por alrededor de su casa,-_seguramente no le habrá pasado nada, quizás esta entrenando y se ha dejado el móvil en su habitación-_pensó el joven Son. Pero unas manos que se pusieron en sus ojos impidiéndole ver nada y una voz en su oreja izquierda lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

**-quien soy?-**pregunto la princesita con voz traviesa.

-**la princesa que me robo el corazón**-dijo Goten apartando las manos de su princesa de sus ojos y abrazándola-

-**has soñado conmigo?-**pregunto muy zalamera la princesa.

**-toda la noche, por cierto has leído el sms que te enviado?-**

**-si, pero en vez de contestarte por sms he decido contestarte en persona**-dicho esto besó los labios de su amado.

**-no estabas entrenando con tu padre y tu hermano?-**pregunto Goten, después de separase del beso.

-**no, hoy no entrenamos-**dijo Bra un poco seria.

**-porque?-**

**-da igual Goten, ahora solo quiero estar contigo-**

La parejita de enamorados daron un paseo por los bosques de alrededor de casa de Goten, y se pararon al ver un hermoso lago.

**-Goten has visto que lago tan hermoso-**exclamo Bra con una sonrisa.

**-bueno no esta mal...-**

**-que no esta mal?, si es precioso-**

**-bueno si que es precioso pero...-**Goten con un rápido movimiento pego a Bra a su cuerpo y la abrazo por la cintura**-lo mas precioso que he visto yo es a ti-**dicho esto la besó con pasión.

Después de separarse del beso, Bra miro de reojo al lago y se le dibujo una sonrisa picara.

**-tengo una idea-**

**-que idea?**-pregunto Goten viendo como Bra se acercaba al lago.

**-que te parece...-**dijo Bra quitandose la camiseta-**si nos damos un baño en el lago-**

Goten al principio no reaccionó, pero después de asimilar lo que había dicho su princesa contesto.

-**me parece una idea genial**-dijo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

**-tu primero-**dijo Bra cuando los dos ya estaban en ropa interior.

**-no, mejor tirate tu primera-**

**-no, primero mira haber como esta el agua-**

**-oichh y porque y...-**Goten no pudo acabar la frase porque Bra lo empujo al lago.

**-jajajaja-**reía la chica cuando Goten asomo la cabeza por encima del agua.

**-te crees muy graciosa no?-**dijo Goten con una sonrisa maléfica.

**-Goten ni se te ocurra-**dijo seria Bra, adivinando las intenciones de su novio.

Pero Goten hizo caso omiso, agarro el tobillo derecho de Bra y la lanzo dentro del agua.

**-jajajaja-**ahora era Goten el que reía.

Pero habían pasado unos minutos y Bra no subía a la superficie, esto comenzo a preocuparle a Goten.

**-Bra?, Bra no tiene gracia, vamos sal**-pero nada Bra seguía sin salir.

Goten ya estaba desesperandose y justo cuando iba a sumergirse Bra salio como un pececillo y agarro la cabeza de Goten sumergiéndola en el agua.

**-jajaja, y decías que no tiene gracia jajaja-**reía Bra con ganas.

**-pero tu sabes el susto que me has dado!-**unos segundos mas y al pobre le da algo.

-**jeje, lo siento Goten, pero te lo tenias merecido, te había dicho que ni se te ocurriera y aun así lo hiciste-**

**-ya pero tu me tiraste primero-**

**-bueno pues tienes razón, estamos en paz-**dijo Bra dando por zanjado el asunto.

Estuvieron un rato buceando, después jugaron chapoteando en el agua y salpicandose el uno al otro, cuando se cansaron de jugar, se pusieron en un plan mas romántico. Los dos estaban abrazados y dándose besos aun dentro del agua.

-**OoO BBra que haces**-dijo con voz agitada cuando notó la mano de Bra colarse por debajo de su boxer.

**-tu que crees**-dijo Bra con picardía, mientras acariciaba el miembro de Goten.

**-ppero quieres hacerlo aquí?-**dijo Goten sin entender el comportamiento de su novia.

**-si, quiero hacerlo aquí y ahora-**dicho esto lo abrazo con el brazo que tenia libre y lo besó.

Bra seguía besando a Goten sin dejar de acariciar el miembro de este. Goten soltaba gemidos de placer, producidos por la mano traviesilla de Bra, pero no se quería quedar atrás y acariciaba a Bra también. Después de un rato así, Bra dejo de acariciar el miembro de Goten y subió su mano para trabajar el torso de su saiyan. Ahora era el turno de Goten, separo un poco las piernas de Bra, y metió su mano por debajo de las braguitas, acariciándole su intimidad sin dejar de besar la boca de Bra. Un movimiento de su mano bien dado, hizo que Bra dejara de besar a Goten para soltar un gritó de placer, este sonrió orgulloso de su resultado

Seguían acariciándose flotando dentro del agua, querían hacerlo allí mismo. Goten no espero más y se quito los boxer, y también le quito el sujetador y las braguitas a Bra, y lanzo la ropa interior donde tenían su otra ropa. Goten separo un poco las piernas de Bra y la agarro por la cintura. Comenzó a introducirle su miembro lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Bra, estaba hermosa, tenia el cabello mojado y las gotas de agua revelándole por su cuello y sus pechos. Cuando Goten acabo de introducirle todo su miembro, Bra comenzo a mover las caderas de arriba abajo, Goten no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, se estaba volviendo loco con ese movimiento que hacia su princesa, y los movimientos de sus pechos al ir de arriba abajo. Goten seguía penetrandola con furia, ya no tenia que tener tanto cuidado como la primera vez, y Bra no escondía sus gritos, podía gritar tanto como quisiera allí nadie les escucharía. Bra ya había tenido su segundo orgasmo cuando Goten llego a su momento cumbre.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos, y los dos se estaban vistiendo.

**-princesa que te parece si esta tarde vamos al cine a ver una peli?-**

**-vale! pero yo elijo la película-**

En C.C...

Vegeta estaba en el jardín dispuesto a ir a buscar a su princesita para ir a la consulta, pero no le dio tiempo a entrar al interior de su casa. Sintió el Ki de Bra acercarse a toda velocidad-_a donde abra ido Bra_-se preguntaba el príncipe.

Bra aterrizo en la entrada de C.C y estaba dispuesta a entrar sin que nadie la viera, pero no se percato de que su padre estaba detrás suyo con los brazos cruzados.

**-donde has estado?-**preguntó Vegeta, a Bra casi le da algo por el susto.

-**esto.. he ido a casa de Pan**-dijo Bra girándose para que su padre le viera esa carita de niña inocente.

**-para que?-**pregunto secamente sin creerse del todo la escusa de su hija.

-**es que ayer no hable con ella en todo el día y...**-pensó en una escusa creíble pero su super hermano llego para salvarla.

**-papá, son las 10:50 y Bra tiene la consulta a las 11:00, si no os dais prisa llegareis tarde-**dijo Trunks que salia de C.C para avisar a su padre de que se hacia tarde.

-**uyy tienes razón que tarde, venga vámonos papi-**dijo Bra rápidamente, tirando del brazo de su padre, quien se extraño mucho de que Bra tuviera tantas ganas de ir.

En el consultorio...

Bra estaba tumbada en el sofá negro igual que ayer, solo que esta vez estaba un poco mas tranquila. El psicólogo volvió a preguntarle cosas, pero esta vez eran preguntas algo mas... intimas.

**-y dime.. tienes pareja?-**

**-emm si**-contestó simplemente Bra.

-**antes o después de lo ocurrido?-**

**-después...-**

Eso era buena señal, si Bra tenia pareja significaba que no había perdido la confianza en los hombres, que es lo que le podía haber ocurrido. Cuando sufres un abuso sexual, te pueden ocurrir estas cosas:

-Perdida de apetito sexual, o repentino interés por las relaciones sexuales...

-Síntomas físicos o enfermedades que no pueden diagnosticar o que no tienen una razón orgánica, como depresión, fobias, ansiedad y problemas psicosomáticos. Debido a estos síntomas la persona puede pensar que se está volviendo loca.

-Inhabilidad para regular el afecto, esto quiere decir que la persona se siente "inundada", sobrecargada por emociones, o se siente como anestesiada, adormecida, camina por la vida como sin sentimientos, como un robot.

-Enojo, Furia y rabia. La persona que ha sido abusada tiene muchas razones para sentir rabia y enojo. Ha sido herida y maltratada. Estos sentimientos son generalizados.

- Problemas y dificultad de relación con otras personas, social y sexualmente.

- Miedo a la intimidad e incapacidad para poner límites y autoafirmarse. Es demasiado permisiva o rígida en sus limites.

- Odio al propio cuerpo, se siente sucia.

- Desvalorización personal, pobre autoestima.

-Abuso de alcohol, nicotina, trabajo, drogas, violencia...

y muchos otro sintoma, pero Bra no había sido violada, por lo tanto, no tenia porque sentir ninguno de estos síntomas.

**-cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con tu pareja?-**

**-pues esta noche ara cuatro días-**

**-como se llama tu pareja?-**

-**bueno, es que...usted no se lo puede contar a nadie verdad?**-tenia miedo de decírselo y que después de lo contara a su padre.

El le contestó que no, y entonces ella le explico quien era... el psicólogo se sorprendió cuando le dijo que tenia 25 años, esto era delito, el era mayor de edad y ella era solamente una niña.

**-habeis mantenido relaciones sexuales?-**en cualquier caso, el paciente hubiera respondido que no, era demasiado pronto, tendría que tener miedo a las relaciones sexuales, pero claro, si había aceptado tener como pareja a un chico 12 años mayor que ella...

Bra se sonrojo brutalmente cuando escucho esa pregunta, y contesto en un susurro.

**-si-**contestó sonrojandose aun más.

El psicólogo se quedo algo turbado, podía haber sido lo contrario, que tuviera miedo a las relaciones intimas, su caso fue el contrario. Pero lo que le preocupaba era que ese tal Goten había mantenido relaciones sexuales con una menor, ese tipo debía de ser un pervertido degenerado para acostarse con una niña de trece años.

**-supongo... que solo lo habréis echo una vez-**el colmo seria que lo hubieran echo otra vez.

-**bueno...la primera vez fue hace dos días...y esta mañana lo hemos echo otra vez... pero podemos cambiar de tema por favor!-**dijo la niña toda roja e incomoda por la situación.

El psicólogo no daba crédito a lo que habían escuchado sus oídos, cuatro días con su novio y ya lo habían echo dos veces, esta niña no tenia ningún trauma. Bueno si lo tenia, pero no era preocupante. Después de unas cuantas preguntas más, le dio una pizarra para que a través de un dibujo expresara como se sintió ese día que Baby poseyó a casi toda la humanidad. Mientras Bra dibujaba se podía ver en la expresión de su cara que estaba realmente furiosa, además de que partió más de tres lapices producto de la rabia que sintió ese día, también se podían ver algunas lágrimas de impotencia que resbalaban por su cara. Pero finalmente lo acabo, le entrego el dibujo al psicólogo y este le dijo que ya era suficiente por hoy, y que volviera pasado mañana, no hacia falta que viniera cada día.

Vegeta se sintió muy orgulloso cuando Bra le dijo que mañana no hacia falta que volviera, eso significaba que su hija lo estaba superando con rapidez, esa era su hija. Después llegaron a casa y toda la familia se sentó en la mesa dispuestos a comer. La comida transcurrió como cada día, Vegeta comía sin decir nada, Bra ponía ojitos de enamorada y se le escapaban suspiros, Bulma volvió hacer comentarios sobre quien podría ser el chico que le había robado el corazón a su hija, Vegeta casi se ahoga de nuevo, Trunks defiende a su hermana, y Bra se queda muda.

Faltaba una hora para que llegara Sora, y Bra se aseguro de que su padre estuviera toda la tarde entrenando en la C.G.. Estaba enfrente del espejo probándose modelitos para esta tarde, después de varios intentos fallidos al fin encontró la ropa adecuada. Opto por una minifalda vaquera, con un top verde que dejaba su vientre al aire, unas botas altas del mismo color que el top, y los complementos en plateado_.-Y que más da lo que me ponga, si solo es para estar un rato con Sora_-penso la peliazul-_ayys si esta tarde he quedado con Goten, casi se me olvida_-. Un rato después llamaron a la puerta de C.C, Bulma se disponía abrir, pero Bra se adelanto como un relámpago.

**-es para mi-**dijo Bra antes de abrir la puerta y ver a su amigo Sora.

-**hola Bra**- saludo Sora a su mejor amiga-**hola señora Bulma**-saludo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la dueña de la casa.

**-hola, pero no hace falta que me llames señora, con Bulma es suficiente**-dijo bulma con cara de fastidio, y después cambio su rostro a uno más alegre-**Bra no me digas que este es tu novio?-**

**-mamá!-**dijo Bra sonrojándose un poco-es solo un amigo, este es Sora, recuerdas?-

-**así, tu vas a la misma clase que mi hija no?-**

**-si señ.. digo Bulma**-corrigió rápidamente Sora.

-**bueno mamá nos vamos ami habitación a escuchar música**-dijo Bra llevándose a Sora casi arrastras, dándose cuenta de que su madre le iba hacer un interrogatorio al pobre chico.

Llegaron a su habitación, y Sora se quedo alucinando, parecía la habitacíon de una princesa.

-**que habitación más bonita tienes-**dijo Sora mirando todo a su alrededor.

**-gracias, he cambiado la decoración desde la ultima vez que viniste-**

**-ya veo**-dijo Sora sin poder apartar la vista de la maravillosa habitación.

En el Monte Paoz...

Trunsk y Goten estaban charlando animadamente, cuando de repente apareció Pan.

-**tío, tío es cierto que estas saliendo con Bra?-**pregunto Pan sin poderse creer lo que le había contado su amiga Marron.

**-emm pues...y a ti quien te lo a dicho?-**

**-eso no importa tío Goten, estas saliendo con Bra si o no?-**antes de que Goten pudiera contradecirlo Trunks se adelanto.

-**pues si, el asalta cunas de tu tío esta saliendo con mi pequeña he inocente hermana-**

**-oye oye que de inocente no tiene nada-**dijo Goten recordando lo de esta mañana.

**-ohh osea que si, pero como?. cuando? porque?-**pregunto Pan.

Después de una larga explicacion y varias peleas por parte de Trunks y Goten se lo explicaron todo a Pan, omitiendo la parte de Baby, y advirtiéndole de que no dijera nada a nadie. Al rato Pan se fue, algo turbada claro, no podía creer que su mejor amiga, ahora fuera su tía...

**-Bueno Goten creo que me voy a casa, me voy a cambiar que esta noche he quedado con Marron**-dijo Trunks alzando ambas cejas.

**-pues me voy contigo Trunks, que dentro de un rato he quedado con tu hermana, así si apareco contigo no sospecharan-**

-**y adonde vais**-dijo Trunks estrechando los ojos.

**-vamos a ir al cine-**

**-y no podrías ir a un sitio con más luz?, claro tu has elegido ir al cine para meterle mano a mi hermana verdad?-**dijo Trunks algo molesto, todavia no se hacía a la idea de que su hermana había perdido la "inocencia".

**-tranquilo Trunks, ya le he metido mano esta mañana**-dijo Goten picando a Trunks.

Y mientras los dos amigo se volvieron a pelear en otra parte...

En la habitación de Bra...

Bra y Sora habían estado escuchando música toda la tarde y también bailaron. Sora había traído un Cd con una canción lenta, el chico aprovecho y saco a bailar a Bra, como la canción era lenta pues tenían que bailar agarrados y muy juntitos, no se dieron cuenta y la música había acabado pero los dos seguían abrazados, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta y se separaron algo sonrojados. Después jugaron al parchis.

**-ja 5 saco yo-**dijo Bra orgullosa.

-**lo que pasa es que yo soy muy caballeroso y las damas siempre van primero-**

-**pero te equivocas Sora, yo no soy una dama, soy una princesa-**le corrigió Bra.

Paso el rato y ya iban por el final de la partida cundo sin querer moviendo fichas Sora puso la mano encima de la de Bra, los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, pero luego Bra aparto la mirada poniéndose roja, y Sora quito la mano de encima de la mano de Bra y se sonrojo también.

**-y bueno Sora... todavía no me has contado quien es la chica que te trae loco**-dijo Bra cuando acabaron la partida.

**-hee bueno tampoco estoy tan enamorado, no tiene importancia-**dijo Sora evadiendo el tema.

-**venga vaa, dímelo andaa**-le rogaba Bra.

-**que no es para tanto, además seguro que no la conoces**-

-**yo conozco a todas las chicas de nuestro colegio, así que la conozco seguro-**

**-bueno... te lo diré cuando me lanze vale-**

**-y se puede saber cuando te vas a lanzar?-**

**-bueno es que... estoy un poco indeciso, no se si ella siente lo mismo por mi.. y si me rechaza tengo miedo a perderla...-**le explicaba Sora.

**-pero por que piensas así, eres un chico estupendo divertido,simpático,amable,guapo...-**Sora se sonrojo al escuchar tantos halagos de la boca de su amada**-como te va a rechazar, y en todo caso de que lo haga seria una tonta si dejara vuestra amistad por eso, yo me sentiría muy alagada de que un amigo me dijera que le gusto, y para nada iba a dejar de ser su amiga**-esto alegro muchisimo a Sora.

_-entonces puedo pedirle que sea mi novia sin problemas, porque si me rechaza no dejara de ser mi amiga_-pensó Sora.

**-vamos Sora, no seas tonto y lanzate-**

**-creo que tienes razon Bra, me voy a lanzar-**

Dicho esto Sora miro a Bra a los ojos intensamente, y se fue acercando poco a poco, estaba dispuesto a probar el sabor de los labios, de Bra, cada vez estaba mas cerca y justo cuando faltaban unos pocos centímetros...

**-cariño, queréis algo de merendar**-apareció Bulma abriendo la puerta, Bra giro la cara para ver a su madre, y Sora casi se da de boca contra el suelo.

**-em, por mi no hace falta Bulma , yo ya me voy-**

**-tan pronto-**dijo Bra poniéndose de pie.

**-si ya es muy tarde, tengo que volver a casa-**Bra miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que era la hora que había quedado con Goten, se lo había pasado tan bien que ni se había acordado de el.

**-uy tienes razón, bueno pues mañana te llamo y quedamos otro día vale-**dijo Bra a Sora, mientras salían de la habitación.

-**genial! me lo he pasado muy bien contigo Bra-**

-_ayy este debe de ser el chico que le ha robado el corazón a mi niña_-pensaba Bulma.

-**anda, no sabia que estabais aquí**-escucho Bra decir a su madre, ya que ella había bajado las escaleras primero.

Bra miro haber a quien se refería su madre y de dio cuenta de que abajo estaban Trunks y ... Goten.

NOTA:eii que tal?, bueno yo nunca había escrito nada pero mas vale tarde que nunca jeje, bueno quería decir que este es mi primer fanfic, así que lo siento no tengo experiencia... pero lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puede, me inspire en un fanfic que leí titulado POSESIÓN que me encanto y decidí hacerlo un poco a mi manera, al principio solo iba a ser una historia de dos capitulos, todo basado en Bra y Vegeta, pero nose como alargue la historia y metí a Goten por en medio jejeje.

Y quería dar las gracias a TODOS por vuestros reviews la verdad es que me animan mucho y si me queréis dejar más... Xd un beso a TODOS.

solcithooh,Melanie y rei kon 6665 muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional XD.


	11. la pelea y las dudas

**-hijo acompañame un momento a mi laboratorio, quiero enseñarte un nuevo proyecto que he pensado para la empresa-**le dijo Bulma a Trunks mientras caminaban hacia el laboratorio-**desde que estas de vacaciones me dejas todo el trabajo a mi...-**

Bra y Sora bajaron las escaleras, Bra miro a Goten, vio que este no parecía estar muy contento de verla...

-**bueno Bra me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, mañana ya te llamo yo y quedamos otro día vale?**- dijo Sora mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Bra tardo unos segundos en contestar, ya que esta tenia la mirada fija en Goten.

**-hee ssi claro, mañana me llamas y quedamos** Sora-dijo Bra dejando de mirar a Goten, quien no decía ni palabra y por el aumento de su Ki Bra noto que estaba empezando a cabrearse.

-**ok, adiós "princesa"-**se despidió Sora guiñandole un ojo.

**-adiós, adiós-**dijo Bra rápidamente, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Bra se giro para mirar a Goten, los dos se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada. Bra con una expresión algo preocupada, y Goten con una expresión bastante... seria. Bra se incomodó por el silenció y decidió hablar, pero cuando iba a decir algo Goten la cogió violentamente de los hombros y la pego a la pared.

**-quien era ese!-**pregunto Goten muy enfadado, y Bra se asusto un poco de ver a Goten así y a tan pocos centímetros de su cara.

**-ees solo un aamigo Goten, por que te pones así?-**

**-y porque te ha llamado princesa?-**pregunto Goten más cabreado aún, pero Bra no contesto, solo lo miraba con algo de miedo-**contesta!**-le grito Goten apretando un poco más su agarre.

**-GGoten me haces daño-**

Antes de que Goten soltara un poco su agarre apareció Trunks y empujo a Goten lejos de su hermana.

**-se puede saber que hacías Goten!-**dijo Trunks furioso abrazando a su hermanita.

**-esa no es la pregunta Trunks, la pregunta es que hacía tu hermana con ese chico-**

**-es mi amigo Sora, nos conocemos desde el parvulario, solo había venido ha escuchar unos Cds conmigo, nada más-**explico la pequeña Briefs.

**-y por eso la estabas agarrando, no te da vergüenza Goten-**

**-si ya claro, y porque te ha llamado princesa?-**pregunto Goten un poco más calmado. Pero sin dejar su enfado de lado.

**-es una broma que hacemos entre nosotros, como yo siempre le digo que soy una princesa el aveces me llama así**-se explico Bra.

**-y te has puesto así por eso, deberías haber preguntado antes de reclamarle, y menos de esta manera**-dijo Trunks.

**-y como querías que reaccionará**-dijo Goten , y luego se dirigió a Bra-**dime como reaccionarias tu, si vienes a mi casa y me encuentras con una chica, diciendo que se lo ha pasado muy bien conmigo, que me llamara para ver cuando quedamos otra vez y para colmo me dijera "adiós príncipe"-**

**-pues te hubiera preguntado antes de sacar mis propias conclusiones. Que pasa que no confías en mí, crees que te voy a engañar a la primera de cambió**-dijo Bra con las manos en las caderas.

**-ya pero esta mañana cunado te he dicho de quedar más pronto tu me has dicho que no, que mejor más tarde, como mínimo me podrías haber dicho que era porque habías quedado con el, díme porque no me lo habías dicho-**acusaba Goten.

-**tu no eres mi dueño, no te tengo que dar explicaciones de a donde voy y con quien-**se defendió Bra.

**-bueno basta ya!-**gritó Trunks-**ha sido una confusión tonta y ya está, ahora os vais al cine y lo solucionáis-**

**-no Trunks, tiene razón yo no soy su dueño y ella puede hacer lo que le de la gana, mejor me voy**-dijo Goten marchándose del lugar.

Trunks miro a su hermana y vio como salio corriendo hacia su habitación llorando. Decidió no ir a consolarla, pensó que querría estar sola.

En la C.G Vegeta paró de entrenar repentinamente, podía sentir como su hija estaba sufriendo, claro que le no tenia ni idea del verdadero motivo...

TOC TOC

**-dejarme en paz quiero estar sola!-**grito Bra desdé el otro lado de la puerta.

**-princesa soy yo abre**-le dijo Vegeta en un tono suave.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, con una Bra muy triste detrás de ella.

**-que quieres?-**dijo la niña sin mas.

Vegeta noto algo raro, no lloraba como las otras veces, solía tener la mirada perdida y se veía asustada, pero ahora era como si estara... defraudada.

**-vámonos-**dijo Vegeta sin más dandose la vuelta para marcharse.

**-que?-**dijo Bra abriendo mucho los ojos por la impresión.

-**he dicho que nos vamos, sígueme**-ordeno el príncipe, y Bra le obedeció.

En el Monte Paoz...

Goten entro en casa, y sin decir palabra a nadie se dirigió a su habitación.

**-y a este que mosca le a picado**-dijo Chichi dirigiéndose a su marido-**jovencito cuando uno llega a casa se saluda!-**le grito Chichi a su hijo-**de verdad Goku que no se que hemos echo mal...**-Chichi iba a continuar su historia sobre que Goten no salio como esperaba, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola-**de tal palo tal astilla...**

Goku toco a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo**-puedo pasar?-**

**-pasa-**dijo simplemente Goten.

Goku abrió la puerta y entro dentro de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba muy triste, se le notaba en la cara, era como si estara amargado he incluso podría jurar que había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

**-tienes algo que contarme hijo-**dijo Goku intuyendo algo sobre el asunto.

**-veras padre...-**Goten le conto todo a Goku, era la única persona en la que podía confiar.

Vegeta llevo a Bra al centro comercial, la princesita no se lo podía creer.

**-compra todo lo que quieras-**le dijo el príncipe a la princesa.

**-en serio-**dijo Bra toda ilusionada sin podérselo creer. El príncipe asintió.

Pasaron toda la tarde allí, hasta que se oscureció. Bra casi compra todo el centro comercial. Vegeta se dedicaba a esperar a que su hija saliera de los probadores y cuando saliera le diría que le queda muy bien. También se encargo de darle su merecido a unos cuantos chavales que se acercaron a su princesita a decirle cosas como "crees en el amor a primera vista?, o tengo que pasar otra vez por delante de ti" o "madre mia yo sin frenos y tu con esas curvas".

Bra se lo pasó muy bien, aun que sintió lastima por los chavales. No se acordó de Goten en todo el rato, y mucho menos en lo de Baby. Ya era la hora de cenar y ambos tenían hambre.

**-papi, por que no vamos a cenar a esa pizzeria que hay allí-**dijo la niña señalando una pizzaria que había enfrente.

**-abra que avisar a tu madre, seguro que nos estará esperando-**

**-vale papi, ahora la llamo**-Bra saco su móvil y llamo a su madre para decirle que no iban a cenar en casa.

Bra y Vegeta estaban sentados en una mesa, comiéndose su primera porción de pizza tranquilamente, pero la tranquilidad se fue cuando dos personas muy conocidas por ambos entraron por la puerta de la pizzeria.

**-anda que casualidad encontraros aquí-**dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa-**Goten y yo teníamos hambre y hemos decidido venir a comer unas pizzas he hijo-**

**-hee si padre**-respondió Goten después de estar unos segundos intercambiando la mirada con Bra.

**-Hmp-**fue la única respuesta de Vegeta.

Goten le contó todo a Goku, y como este vio a su hijo muy tristón decidió sacarlo de casa y llevarlo a una pizzaria, pero claro quien iba a pensar que se encontraría con el motivo de su tristeza.

**-Goku por que no os sentáis a comer con nosotros-**dijo Bra sin apartar la vista de Goten, quería demostrarle su indiferencia.

**-bueno... es que íbamos a pedir la pizzas para llevar, Chichi nos esta esperando**-mintió Goku, pensó que su hijo no querría compartir mesa con ella ahora, la discusión era muy reciente**-verdad hijo-**

**-no te preocupes papá, ya le llevaremos una pizza a mamá, mejor nos sentamos a comer aquí la pizza-**dijo Goten sin apartar la mirada de Bra, era como si se estaran desafiando.

Goku Y Goten pidieron las pizzas y se sentaron a comer con ellos. Vegeta y Goku se comieron 10 pizzas cada uno, Goten se comió 6 y Bra 3, la verdad que la pizzaria hizo la feria con ellos. Goku le hablaba a Vegeta de sus cosas, este solo soltaba hmp, y de vez en cuando Vegeta decía que era el mejor, Goku inocentemente le recordaba que el era más fuerte y se peleaban, por otra parte Goten y Bra no decían palabra, solo se miraban directamente a los ojos, haber quien caía primero, pero ninguno dio su brazo a torcer. Se despidieron Goten de Vegeta y Bra de Goku, ni siquiera se despidieron entre ellos.

Bra y Vegeta llegaron a casa, y se encontraron con Bulma y Trunks que acaban de cenar, y les contaron su encuentro con Goku y su hijo menor en la pizzeria.

**-ya lo habeis arreglado?-**pregunto Trunks a su hermana aprovechando que sus padres estaban distraidos.

-**no-**

**-como que no, pero que no habéis comido la pizza juntos?-**

**-si, ¿y?-**dijo Bra como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

**-no me dirás que no os habéis dirigido la palabra?-**

**-pues no, no nos hemos dicho ni una sola palabra, y ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi habitación a probarme otra vez todas las cosas que mi papi me ha comprado-**dicho esto Bra subió con todas sus compras a su habitación.

Después de probarse todos los modelitos que se había comprado esta tarde, se puso un pijama muy mono que se había comprado y se acostó en la cama a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

_-ese idiota de Goten, pero que se cree?, yo puedo ir con quien quiera y a dondé quiera sin tener que darle explicaciónes. Jeje hoy hemos tenido nuestra primera discusión, cuanto tiempo estaremos enfadados?, pues hasta que el me pida disculpas, claro ha sido culpa suya y no mía, mira que pensar que yo y Sora... jeje. La verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien con el, es muy divertido, y nos hemos reído mucho, y es muy cariñoso, atento, inteligente, simpático, bueno...y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que era tan guapo, pero Bra que estas pensando!-__**y con estos pensamientos Bra se quedo dormida.**_

Al día siguiente Bra despertó, desayuno y se fue a entrenar con su padre y su hermano. Ahora controlaba perfectamente la energía, ya era capaz de lanzar el Cañon Galick, su padre estaba muy orgulloso de su princesa y su hermano también, solo que este tenia un poco de envidia, envidia sana claro. En toda la mañana no recibió ni un simple mensaje de Goten, nada absolutamente nada, pero no le importo, estaba demasiado contenta con sus progresos que le daba igual todo. Cuando acabaron el entrenamiento, Bra se fue a su habitación a darse una ducha, pero antes de que pudiera meterse en la bañera sonó su teléfono móvil.

-**holaa Sora! que tal?-**

**-hola Bra, bien aquí aburrido, llamaba para decirte si te apetece quedar esta tarde a dar un paseo por el parque?-**

**-genial!, esta tarde a las 17:00 quedamos en el parque central-**

**-bien, allí estare**-dijo Sora antes de colgar el teléfono.

Bra estaba eligiendo la ropa que se iba a poner está tarde, y en ese momento entro una muy buena amiga en su habitación.

**-buuu-**dijo la desconocida dándole un susto.

**-ahhh-**grito Bra**-a Pan eres tu, pero como se te ocurre darme estos sustos-**

**-jeje, oye que haces?-**pregunto Pan al ver como estaba revolviendo todo su armario.

**-pues estoy buscando algo que ponerme para está tarde-**contesto Bra mientras miraba prenda por prenda.

**-aja pillina... has quedado con mi tío Goten verdad-**

**-no-**dijo simplemente Bra.

**-no?-**dijo Pan confundida.

**-no, yo y el imbécil de tu tío nos peleemos ayer por la tarde**-explico Bra sin dejar de mirar su ropa.

-**por que?, que ha pasado?-**

**-resulta que quedemos ayer por la tarde para ir al cine, y cuando Goten vino a buscarme, me vio Bajar por las escaleras con Sora, el me dijo que se lo había pasado muy bien conmigo y que mañana me llamara para quedar otro día. Y cuando se fue tu tío se puso loco de celos, y nos peleemos**-contestó Bra sin darle importancia al asunto.

**-oh vaya, este tío Goten nunca aprenderá, y ahora donde vas?-**

**-he quedado para ir al parque con Sora**-contesto Bra sin más, pero al ver la cara que puso su amiga decidió dar una explicacion**-hee oye oye, no te equivoques, ya sabes que Sora y y somos muy buenos amigos, y Goten no tiene ningún motivo para tener celos-**

**-así...y entonces porque estas tan desesperada buscando ropa para ponerte esta tarde?-**dijo Pan dandose cuenta de que su amiga se estaba volviendo loca de tanto buscar un modelito.

**-hee bbueno yya sabes que a mi mme gusta vestir bien, y siempre hago lo mismo cuando elijo que ponerme-**se justifico Bra un pelin nerviosa.

**-ya...claro-**dijo Pan sin tragarse el cuento.

Al rato Pan se fue y Bra por fin escogió el modelito perfecto, se puso una minifalda negra muy ajustada, con una camiseta rosa de tirantes con un escote sugerente y dejando ver su vientre al aire, un chaleco corto de color negro, y unos botas hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas de color rosa, su cabello suelto como siempre, con la diadema de color negro, y las pulseras el collar y los pendientes en color rosa y negro.

Bra se dispuso a salir de casa sin que nadie la viera, pero en la entrada alguien intercepto su huida.

**-se puede saber donde vas?-**pregunto el príncipe con autoridad.

**-emm he quedado con Marron y Pan papi-**mintió Bra poniendo la carita más inocente que pudo.

**-la nieta de Kakarot ha salido de aquí hace un rato-**dijo Vegeta acorralando a su hija.

**-yaa... ha venido para quedar conmigo y desde aquí hemos llamado a Marron, Pan ha ido a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y luego acudiremos todas al centro comercial-**

**-y tu porque te arreglas tanto?-**dijo el príncipe mirando a su hija de arriba abajo, y dando se cuenta de que s había arreglado demasiado.

**-yo siempre me arreglo así, lo que pasa es que todo me queda demasiado bien, no es mi culpa ser tan guapa papi-**dijo la niña apartándose un mechón de pelo.

**-a que hora volverás?-**

**-pues... nose no te preocupes no volveré tarde papi-**Bra le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su padre y salio volando a toda prisa antes de que metiera la pata.

Bra llego al parque y allí estaba Sora sentado en un banco. Bra caminó hasta el banco y se puso delante de Sora.

**-holaa-**saludo Bra con una gran sonrisa. Pero Sora tardo un poco más en saludar, ya que se había quedado mudo al ver a Bra.

**-vvalla B-Bra estas preciosa-**dijo Sora sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

**-ggracias-**dijo Bra sonrojada. Sora no dijo nada, seguía mirándola de arriba abajo**-y bueno... a donde vamos?-**

**-hee-**dijo Sora cunado fue sacado de sus sueños-**pues veras conozco un sitió donde hacen unos batidos increíbles, si te apetece podemos ir allí-**

**-genial! me encantan los batidos-**

**-jeje lo sé-**

Bra y Sora llegaron al lugar, se sentaron en la terraza y les sirvieron un par de batidos.

**-mmm esto esta delicioso-**dijo Bra saboreando su batido.

**-ya, son los mejores de la ciudad-**

**-que raro, nunca había visto este sitió antes-**

**-eso es porque lo han abierto hace poco. Y cambiando de tema... Bra tu... tienes novio?**-que el supiera Bra nunca había dado interés por ningún chico.

**-prefiero no hablar de eso-**y sin darle importancia siguió bebiendo su batido. Sora se decepcionó un poco. Que quería decir eso?, que si tenía y estaban pasando por un mal momento, o que tiene mal de amores, prefirió no preguntar, no estaban en un sitió muy indicado asi que decidió que le preguntaría después.

Acabaron de beberse el batido y después se fueron a dar un paseo por el parque. Se lo pasaron en grande, se habían reído mucho como siempre. Bra le dijo que había oído una canción muy chula, pero no sabia quien era el grupo que la cantaba. Sora le dijo que el es un esperto en música, que le cantara la canción y el sabría quien la canta. Bra le cantó la canción, y dio la casualidad que tenia su Cd en casa, así que fueron a su casa a buscar el Cd.

En la habitación de Sora...

**-es esté-**dijo Sora entregándole un Cd a Bra.

**-muchas gracias Sora, cuando lo escuche te lo devuelvo-**

**-no hace falta Bra, te lo regalo-**

**-en serio! muchas gracias Sora-**y Bra lo abrazo para agradecerle el regalo, pero cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban abrazados se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente.

**-oye Bra, he bueno antes te he preguntado si tenias novio y me has dicho que no querías hablar del tema pero... ya sabes que soy tu amigo y si necesitas hablar, pues aquí me tienes-**

**-bueno... pues ahora que lo dices me vendría bien hablar de esto con alguien...-**Bra le contó todo. Comezó desde lo de Baby, pero lo contó dándole la espalda a Sora, no quería que la viera llorar. Sora iba a decir algo, pero Bra le dijo que la dejara continuar. Después le contó lo de Goten, omitiendo la parte de que habían echo el amor claro..., y por ultimo le contó porque se habían peleado.

Cuando acabo, Bra se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a Sora pero cuando lo hizo ocurrió algo que Bra ni siquiera se imaginaba. Sora la agarro por la cintura, y pego a Bra contra su cuerpo para darle un dulce beso. Bra abrió los ojos como platos, Sora la estaba... besando!, estaba un poco en Shock, como analizando la situación, su mejor amigo del que su novio tiene celos, le esta besando ahora mismo. Bra no correspondió al beso, pero tampoco se aparto, simplemente no hizo nada, se quedo quieta. Pasado unos segundos, Sora se separo del beso, miró la cara de Bra y vio que parecía un poema.

**-Bra quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, que yo nunca te dejaría en estos momentos tan dificiles para ti... y sobre lo de Goten pues tiene toda la razón de estar celoso Bra, yo te quiero, tu eres la chica de la que estoy enamorado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo Bra, te amo**-se confesó Sora dejando a Bra sin palabras.

_-Bra que tu eres la chica de la que está enamorada Sora, y ahora que va a pasar, tu estas enamorada de Goten no de Sora, el es tu mejor amigo no puedes... o si puedes? ayy nose estoy echa un lío, pero la verdad es que Sora se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Y ahora que hace! se esta acercando, va a besarme otra vez! Bra apartate antes de que te bese, pero porque no lo haces?, vamos apartate!, o es que quieres que te bese?-_todo esto pasaba rapitamente por la mente de Bra mientras Sora se acercaba más y más.

Y volvió a suceder, Sora besó a Bra. Paso sus manos por su perfecta cintura , mientras sus labios se juntaron con los de la chica. A Bra le paso lo mismo que antes se quedo en shock sin hacer nada, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso. Bra abrazo a Sora y abrió un poco la boca, así Sora pudo meter su lengua y jugar con la de Bra. Mientras las manos de Sora acariciaban la cintura de Bra, y las manos de la chica revolvia más el cabello de Sora.

NOTA:uyy uyy ahora que va a pasar... pues ni yo misma lo se XD , lo he dejado en lo más interesante hee jeje. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, a y si os habeis dado cuenta estoy arreglando los primeros capitulos como me pedias, un bes0o y nos leemos como dice solcithooh jeje.

Solcithooh, Rei Kon 6665 y Melanie:Os 


	12. pesadilla y mal entendido

Através de ese beso Sora le trasmitía todo el amor que sentía, era su manera de expresarlo. Cada toque de sus labios con los de Bra era como un mar de sensaciones que lo inundaban. Cada vez que sus manos se deslizaban por la cintura de su princesa sentía un ardor dentro de el, su piel era muy suave, y la sentía estremecerse cada vez la acariciaba. Y cuando sentía las manos de Bra por su pelo y su nuca, era como si sintiera que le pertenecía. Y era así, Bra era la dueña de su corazón, se lo había robado por completo. En cambió para Bra no era lo mismo, la chica en este momento no pensaba, solo se había dejado llevar, ahora mismo se sentía en las nubes como cuando estaba con... Goten. Lo único que hizo ese beso fue hacerla dudar más. Los dos se separaron del beso lentamente, pero Sora no soltó la cintura de Bra. Y se miraron a los ojos por un rato.

**-Bra, ya sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti-**le dijo Sora sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Bra.

**-Sora yo... estoy confundida, necesito pensar-**ahora mismo la cabeza de Bra era un cubo de Rubik.

**-no te preocupes Bra yo te voy a esperar y voy aceptar tu decisión-**dijo Sora apartando las manos de su cintura.

Bra se dispuso a marcharse pero antes de que lo hiciera Sora la detuvo.

**-espera!-**Bra se dio la vuelta para volver a encarar a Sora-**por si acaso... me dejarías darte un beso?-**en todo caso de que Bra decidiera seguir con Goten, por lo menos quería volver a besarla.

Bra no dudo ni un segundo y se lanzo a los brazos de Sora para volverlo a besar. Pasado unos segundos, después de haberse dado un apasionado beso, Bra se separo, le dedico una ultima mirada y se marcho sin decir nada.

En el Monte Paoz...

Goten estaba encerrado en su habitación, no quiso salir en todo e día. Solo hacia que pensar en lo de Bra.

-_quizás me pase un poco, al fin y al cabo Sora es amigo de Bra desde el parvulario, además creo que mal interprete las cosas. Bueno no, no lo mal interprete, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera pensado lo mismo que yo, estaba en mi derecho de reclamarle. Pero es que no puedo estar ni un minuto más sin ella-en eso, cogió su móvil y miro las fotos que se hizo con Bra justo después de haberla echo suya la primera vez-ayy esta fue nuestra primera vez juntos. Aún recuerdo como gemías y gritabas mi nombre, te veia tan indefensa entre mis brazos, eras como una muñequita muy frágil. Ese día sentí cosas que jamas pensé sentir, eso es porque estoy enamorado de ti, y el solo echo de pensar_ _que podrías estar en los brazos de otro me puso malo. Pero yo se que ella me ama a mi, no tengo porque tener celos, mañana hablare con ella y lo arreglaremos-_pensaba el joven Son.

En C.C...

Bra subió a su habitación y se puso el pijama antes de cenar.

-_estoy en un sin vivir, que hago!. Vamos a ver, yo estoy enamorada de Goten, pero también me gusta Sora. Goten es el hombre de mi vida, llevo enamorada de el toda mi vida, y nunca me había fijado en Sora, no entiendo porque ha tenido que pasar esto ahora. Nose quizás si me lo hubiera dicho antes... lo hubiera intentado pero claro ahora... no puedo jugar a dos bandas ¿o si? no no y no, recuerda que eres una princesa, y las princesas no pueden ir por ay saliendo con todos los chicos que conozca. Pero el beso de hoy a sido tan especial ayy, aunque los besos de Goten...y que voy hacer yo ahora, me siento culpable, con que cara le reprocho yo ahora a Goten si el tenia razón_-a la princesita le hiba a estallar la cabeza de tanto pensar, asi que decidió despejar un rato su mente y bajo a cenar.

Estaba toda la familia cenando tranquilamente, todo iba normal como siempre, pero Vegeta podía notar la tristeza de su princesa gracias a esa conexión que tenían padre e hija. Bulma también noto la tristeza en la cara de su hija pequeña.

**-hija que te pasa, te noto triste, tienes algo que decirnos?-**pregunto Bulma algo preocupada.

**-no me pasa nada mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes-**contestó Bra sin ánimos, y bebiendo un trago de agua.

**-Bra no sera que Sora no te hace caso-**pregunto Bulma yendo al grano. Y ante tal pregunta Bra escupió todo el agua que tenia en la boca.

**-quien es Sora!**-pregunto el príncipe dispuesto a matarlo sin saber nada del asunto.

**-pues Sora es el novio de tu hija**-dijo Bulma como si nada.

**-mamáaa Sora no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo nada más, nose de donde has sacado esa tontería-**

**-bueno como ayer vino a casa y hoy cuando volvía del centro comercial me ha parecido verte con el sentada en una terraza-**

**-quien es y donde vive?**-el príncipe ya no necesitaba saber más datos, ese tal Sora estaba condenado.

**-papá no te pongas así, Bra dice la verdad, Sora y ella van juntos al colegio desde muy pequeños y son muy buenos amigos, no hay de que preocuparse**-hablo Trunks calmando más a su padre.

**-a por cierto**-dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor-**como me enterara de que tu hermana esta interesada en algún chico, tu lo sepas y no me lo digas...-**Vegeta iba a soltar una amenaza pero Bra lo interrumpió.

**-papáaa yo no estoy interesada en ningún chico, no entiendo por que te pones así, y tu mamá quieres dejar de meterte en mi vida, no no estoy saliendo con Sora ni con nadie y tampoco estoy enamorada, así que dejarme en paz por favor**-dijo Bra harta de la situación y seguidamente se marcho a su habitación dejando a los presentes completamente parados.

Bra subió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama dispuesta a dormir_-mañana sera otro día_-pensaba la chica.

(Pesadilla de Bra)

Bra estaba de pie, pero no estaba segura de donde estaba, no podía vislumbrar nada, todo estaba oscuro.

**-donde estoy?-**pregunto Bra a la nada, y al ver que nadie respondía decidió seguir preguntando-**hay alguien ahí**-pero nada, nadie respondía**-holaa hay alguien que pueda oírme-**entonces apareció una luz desde arriba, era como un foco y hacia ese foco caminaba alguien para dejarse ver.

**-que tal pequeña?-**preguntaba una voz que Bra escucho en una ocasión y que no quería volverla a oir**-te echado de menos, y tu a mi?**-siguió hablando la voz hasta que por fin llego a la luz y se dejo ver por completo-**hmp veo que no-**dijo Baby al ver la cara de terror que puso Bra.

**-p-pero s-si t-tu e-estas -m-muerto-**consiguió decir Bra muerta de miedo.

**-pues ya ves que no, además he estado observando lo que hacías jeje**-Baby hizo una pausa para observar el rostro aterrorizado de la pequeña saiyan-**así que jugando a dos bandas hee, vaya vaya y yo que creia que eras una niña bastante modosa, pero ya veo que no**-decía Baby mientras se acercaba más a la chica y esta retrocedía, entonces Baby empujo a Bra y esta cayó de culo al suelo, seguidamente Baby puso una rodilla a cada lado de la cadera de Bra y le dio un suave empujón para que quedara totalmente acostada, y después se acerco a su oído para susurrarle sensualmente-**por que huyes pequeña, si no te importa estar con dos chicos a la vez, que más da dos que que tres-**

Dicho esto Baby miro a los ojos a Bra y le sonrió, con una sonrisa medio maléfica con un toque de lujuria. Después se acerco lentamente a sus labios para depositarle un beso desenfrenado. Con una mano agarro los muñecas de Bra y las puso encima de la cabeza de esta, mientras con la mano que le quedaba libre acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Bra. La princesa por su parte no hacia nada, estaba presa del pánico, y por otro lado el Tsufur tenia razón, estaba jugando a dos bandas y eso no podía ser, o Sora o Goten.

El Tsufur por su parte seguía con su trabajo besando y acariciando a Bra-bien así me gusta, que no opongas resistencia, si te va a gustar ya lo veras, además no sentirás ningún tipo de dolor, si ya lo hiciste con tu novio no?-le dijo Baby sabiendo que así hacia sentir a Bra miserable-pero pequeña pon algo de tu parte, que así sera más divertido-dijo Baby volviéndola a besar y dejando libreas las muñecas de Bra, para ver su posible aceptación.

Pero como era de esperar Bra trato de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, ya no era tan débil como antes ahora tenia más idea y podía causarle problemas a Baby, pero claro no había que olvidar que esto era un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla...

**-Quietaaaa!-**grito Baby furiosamente, agarrandole ambas muñecas y poniéndolas una a cada lado de su cabeza**-mira mona (mona en plan insulto y no de halago) si no lo haces por las buenas será por las malas!**!-le grito el Tsufur tan cerca de su cara que tenia su nariz pegada con la de el.

Baby volvió a coger ambas muñecas de Bra con su mano derecha, y con su mano izquierda masajeo un poco un pecho de Bra y seguidamente le arranco la camiseta que llevaba puesta dejandolsea en unos trozos de tela y la lanzo lejos, y siguió bajando su mano por su vientre plano hasta llegar a su faldita he hizo lo mismo que la camiseta, se la arranco y la lanzo lejos. Cuando dejo a Bra en ropa interior paro un momento y levanto la vista para contemplarla, era tan hermosa y las lágrimas por sus mejillas la hacían brillar más todavía.

-ohh eres tan hermosa pequeña, sabes que? que no te pienso matar, vas a ser mi juguete especial, que te parece?-

pues que le iba a parecer antes prefería la muerte, pero estaba condenada no podía hacer nada. Baby le arranco el sujetador y seguidamente masajeo ambos senos, los lamió y chupo con gusto, después de un rato jugando con los pezones de Bra mordió con fuerza el pezón izquierdo, del cual salio un hilo de sangre, debido al mordisco que recibió Bra no le quedo más remedio que dar un fuerte grito de dolor. Baby limpio la sangre con su lengua, rodeando todo el pezón de Bra, y seguidamente hizo lo mismo con el pezón derecho. Cuando acabo de jugar con los pezones de Bra rompió las braguitas de esta, separo un poco las piernas y acaricio su intimidad, después de acariciarla un rato introdujo un dedo en su vagina, y Bra lloriqueo más fuerte, entonces el Tsufur saco su dedo de el interior de Bra-ohh vamos no me digas que te duele, si ya lo has echo antes, no entiendo porque lloras, no es algo nuevo para ti-y volvió a introducir su dedo, pero esta vez fueron dos y los hundio bien al fondo haciendo sollozar más a Bra

-no te gusta pequeña?-Baby disfrutaba de ver el sufrimiento en la cara de la pequeña saiyan, y también quería disfrutar de su cuerpo-bueno tu ya has tenido suficiente, creo que es hora de que me des placer a mi-

Baby se quito de encima de Bra, soltó sus muñecas, la agarro por el pelo y le pego un guantazo bien fuerte en la cara. Después se quito el pantalón y dejo su miembro al aire, y agarro la mandíbula de Bra para agrandarle la boca.

-vamos zorra, se que esto nunca lo has echo, pues bien siempre hay una primera vez para todo-

Dicho esto metió su miembro en la boca de Bra, mientras la tenia bien agarrada por el cuello y su cabello, el marcaba lo movimientos, movía la cabeza de Bra de arriba abajo. Bra tenia ganas de vomitar, esto era repulsivo, no podía creer que esto le estara sucediendo a ella, quería morirse, si esto era inaguantable imaginate cuando la penetre y la haga suya completamente. Baby por su parte estaba gozando de tanto placer que le estaba produciendo la semisayan.

-ohh dios Bra...asiii... vamos...pequeña...muy bien...asi...se hace-Bra no podía más y solo vio una salida para dejar esta tortura-aaahhh maldita zorra!-grito el Tsufur cuando Bra le mordió esa parte tan delicada.

Baby se enfureció mucho por lo que hizo la semisayan. Bra ahora respiraba agitadamente, el Tsufur la había dejado sin aire, además de que tenia arcadas por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero a Bra no le dio tiempo de vomitar ya que el Tsufur le había pegado una patada en la boca del estomago.

-como te atreves! ahora veras zorra-Baby agarro a Bra muy violentamente y le dio la vuelta, la puso a cuatro patas, le acaricio el trasero y le pego un azote, pero no azote cualquiera si no uno que Bra sintió bastante-te gusta así...te gusta que te den verdad-

Y le volvió a dar otro azote, después paso sus dedos por su intimidad, un rato después de jugar con su clítoris, introdujo tres dedos, y los movía dentro de ella con una rapidez increíble, causándole un dolor intenso a la joven. Cuando se canso de penetrarla con los dedos, decidió que llegó el momento de la verdad, y así lo hizo, la penetro como un animal salvaje, no tubo cuidado alguno. Puso sus manos en las caderas de Bra para guiar las embestidas, siguió penetrandola mientras el daba gemidos roncos de puro placer y Bra soltaba gritos de dolor. La penetro un rato más en esta postura y después le dio la vuelta para verle la cara. Disfrutaba del dolor de Bra y del placer que le producia. Baby acabo con un guñido, juntando más la cadera de Bra para derramar toda su semilla dentro de ella, teniendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

-uff a sido increible-dijo Baby saliendo del interior de Bra-me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, has sido muy placentera-

Bra estaba en el suelo temblando, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, la chica consternada no hizo mas que acurrucarse, se hizo como un ovillo, juntando las rodillas a la altura de su pecho.

-sabes que? estoy deseando volver a repetirlo-dijo Baby levantandola del suelo-que te parece si me vuelves a complacer pequeña-

(fin de la pesadilla de Bra)

**-BRA! Bra despierta es solo una pesadilla, vamos pequeña despierta-**le decía su padre zarandeandola lo más fuerte que podía sin hacerle daño.

Bra abrió los ojos, los notaba hinchados y tenia toda la cara mojada, todo esto producido de tanto llorar, miro a su padre que estaba abrazandola y mirándola detenidamente se le veía muy preocupado, también estaba en su habitación su madre y su hermano. Con tanto llanto Bra despertó a toda la familia Briefs, el primero en acudir fue Vegeta que vio a su hija desesperada con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y revolviéndose entre las sabanas, gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo, después llego Trunks y por ultimo Bulma.

Bra estaba consternada, había sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla, nada fue real. No la habían violado solo fue un sueño, pero parecía tan real..., pero al ver que estaba en su habitación en perfecto estaba sin un solo rasguño y que su familia estaba allí con ella, se dio cuenta de que solo había tenido la peor pesadilla de su vida.

**-princesa ya esta, solo a sido una pesadilla, nada fue real, no tengas miedo que papá esta aquí y no te va a pasar nada-**le decía suavemente Vegeta acariciando el pelo de su príncesita, en este momento le daba igual que no estarán solos, al fin y al cabo eran su mujer y su hijo, tampoco pasaba nada.

**-papá...he vuelto a soñar...con el pero esta vez...-**no pudo contar lo que sonó, las lágrimas se lo impedían, pero Vegeta lo entiendo perfectamente-**papá ayudame por favor**-le decía su hija entre lágrimas.

Esto era demasiado para Vegeta, nunca le gusto ver a su hija llorar, cuando venia llorando y decía que se había caído y que se había echo pupa, ha Vegeta se le agitaba el corazón cuando vía los preciosos ojos de su hija empañados por las lágrimas. Pero esto era insoportable, el mismo podía sentir el dolor por el que pasaba su princesa.

Vegeta no se separo de Bra ni un momento, ella misma se lo había pedido. Fueron a ver al psicólogo, Vegeta insistió en que Bra debía venir cada día y el psicólogo dijo que no hacia falta, a no ser que en la consulta de hoy lo viera necesario. Bra le explico todo lo sucedido y el psicólogo lo comprendio rápidamente, ese sueño lo tuvo por la pelea con su novio y por haber besado a Sora estando con Goten, Bra se sentía mal por haber jugado con dos chicos a la vez. Le aconsejo que se decidiera rápido y que no se preocupara tanto, es normal que a las chicas de su edad le gusten muchos chicos a la vez, son las hormonas.

En C.C...

**-y como esta ahora?-**preguntó Goten muy preocupado por el estado de su novia.

**-ahora esta mejor, pero ha estado toda la mañana muy mal Goten, ya ha salido con mi padre hace un rato hacia la consulta, supongo que cuando regrese estará mejor, pero aún así considero que es mejor que hables con ella mañana-**le decía su mejor amigo Trunks.

-**y no crees que es mejor que hable con ella, tenemos que arreglar las cosas, fui un tonto Trunks, no debí haberme comportado así, no se que me paso, Trunks yo quiero mucho a tu hermana y la sola idea de que estaba con otro me puso enfermo-**

**- los celoso son muy malos amigo mio, pero no tengas prisa mejor habla con ella mañana, nose como estará hoy-**por como se había comportado su hermana toda la mañana Trunks pensó que estaría mal todo este día.

-**bueno...pues por lo menos podrías decirle que estuve aquí?-**Goten no quería que Bra pensara que se había olvidado de ella.

**-de acuerdo Goten, si Bra está bien se lo diré-**

Al rato de marcharse Goten, Bra llego a casa, estaba mucho mejor, ahora por lo menos no temblaba ni miraba de lado a lado todo el rato, además de que estuvo toda la mañana abrazada a Vegeta, ahora estaba más tranquila. Trunks como vio que su hermana estaba mejor, la llamo para decirle que Goten había estado aquí.

**-Bra hace un rato Goten vino a hablar contigo-**

**-Goten estuvo aquí?**-preguntó la niña con un brillito especial en sus apagados ojos.

-**si, dijo que se había comportado como un tonto, y que no sabia porque había actuado de esa manera. Bra, Goten te quiere, eso no lo dudes y creo que deberías hablar con el y arreglarlo de una vez-**

**-entonces vino a pedirme perdón y arreglar lo nuestro?-**preguntó Bra con los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

-**bueno...si, el venia ha arreglarlo, pero le dije que mejor hablaríais mañana, pensé que hoy querrías descansar-**

**-pero tu estas tonto! como le dices eso, después de comer iré a su casa, esperare a que me pida perdón y después volveremos a ser felices jeje-**y Bra se fue saltando de alegría a su habitación.

**-increíble, esta mañana temblaba de miedo y ahora mirala, allí va dando saltitos de alegría, ayy lo que hace el amor, ay va se me olvidaba que tengo que llamar a Uub para que venga esta tarde y así le enseño mi nuevo equipo de música**-y Trunks se fue a llamar a Uub.

Todos comieron felizmente, Vegeta y Bulma estaban sorprendidos de ver a su pequeña hija tan contenta, aún que era extraño se alegraron mucho. Cuando acabaron de comer Vegeta se acerco a su hija.

**-princesa que te parece si entrenamos un poco-**Vegeta le propuso a Bra que entrenaran, al principio se tiene que ser constante con el entrenamiento y Bra se estaba saltando muchos.

**-mmm-Bra vacilo unos segundos y decidió que podría entrenar unas dos horas y así tendría tiempo suficiente para arreglarse he ir hablar con Goten-vale papi, me cambio y voy a la C.G-**

Bra se puso su traje de entrenamiento y fue a la C.G. Vegeta cada día se sorprendía más de los progresos que hacía su hija, si seguía así pronto llegaría a transformarse en Super Saiyan. Pasadas dos horas Bra salió de la C.G dejando a Vegeta entrenando. Bra se disponía a darse una ducha pero primero fue a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, pero en su camino se encontró Uub que estaba esperando a que Trunks bajara de su habitación.

**-hey que tal Uub como te va?-**saludo Bra a su amigo.

**-holaa Bra, he venido a que tu hermano me enseñe su nuevo equipo de música, y ahora nos vamos, hemos quedado con Marron y Pan para ir a tomar algo, le he dicho que te preguntara si querías venir pero me ha dicho que tenias planes-**

**-emm bueno si tengo cosas que hacer-**

-**por cierto siempre tienes cosas que hacer nunca estas disponible para salir, hace un monton que no quedamos para tomar algo, no te veía desde la fiesta que hicimos aquí para celebrar la victoria sobre Baby**- al pronunciar ese nombre, a Bra se le oscureció la cara por un momento, pero sacudió la cabeza y enseguida esbozo una falsa sonrisa.

-**pues la verdad es que si ultimamente estoy muy liada, pero en cuanto solucione mis cosas te prometo que quedaremos todos para ir algún sitio-**

-**y haber si Goten también puede venir, le pasa como a ti ultimamente ni se ve-Bra puso una sonrisa un poco estúpida, claro no salia porque le dedicaba todo el tiempo a ella-siempre anda liado, un día a quedado con una chica otro día a quedado con otra...-**

**-como!-**dijo Bra abriendo mucho los ojos.

**-de que te sorprendes**-dijo Uub-**como si no conocieras a Goten, hace unos días le llame para quedar y me dijo que había quedado con una chica una tal...Pares, creo que lleva saliendo con ella unas semanas, porque yo lo vi ara poco más de una semana comiendo con ella-**

Bra se quedo parada al escuchar eso, comenzó a analizar las cosas, que viera a Goten hace poco más de una semana comiendo con Pares lo entendia, ellos dos llevaban saliendo 6 días así que no pasaba nada, Goten era libre de salir a comer con quien le diera la gana, pero si hace unos días le dijo a Uub que había quedado con Pares entonces la estaba engañando!

Ay que aclarar las cosas, Uub estaba harto de las excusas de Goten para no quedar, el sabia que quedaba con una chica y le hizo un interrogatorio interminable. Y Goten para que no sospechara de que estaba saliendo con Bra y para que lo dejara en paz le dijo que había quedado con Pares.

**-Bra estas bien?-**le pregunto Uub a Bra, al ver la cara que puso Bra.

**-hee si si estoy bien, bueno Uub si me disculpas me voy a mi habitación-**dijo Bra conteniendo las lágrimas y se marcho a su habitación a desahogarse en llanto. Cuando llego vio que su móvil vibraba, lo cogió y vio que tenia un sms de...Sora. Olvido un poco su tristeza y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al leer el sms que le había escrito.

Bra yo no se a quien has elegido pero me estoy muriendo, no puedo estar ni un minuto más sin verte, te amo tanto que no soporto un día entero sin volver a probar tus labios,Bra siempre me he preguntado porque la vida es tan bella pero ahora me he dado cuenta que es porque tu estas en ella. No quiero pensar que eres como una estrella, tan bella para admirarla y tan lejana para tocarla, por favor aunque sea puede venir dentro de una hora al mismo parque de ayer? pliss contesta a este chico enamorado.

Bra ahora estaba peor que antes, hace un rato había decidido arreglar las cosas con Goten, y ni siquiera había pensado en Sora. Y ahora pensaba que Goten era un mujeriego que solo estaba jugando con ella y creía que Sora era el chico perfecto. Pero de todas maneras no podía tomar una decisión sin hablar antes con Goten, pero hoy no tenia ganas de verle, mejor hoy quedaba con Sora y mañana hablaria con Goten. Bra le envió un sms a Sora diciendo que en una hora estaba allí. Y cuando estaba dispuesta a quitarse la ropa para meterse en la ducha entro Trunks en la habitación sin avisar.

-**oye Bra has cogido tu mi nuevo Cd de Metallica-**pregunto Trunks a su hermana pequeña.

**-y yo para que iba a cogerlo, ami no me gusta el heavy metal. Y a ti quien te ha dado permiso para entrar a mi habitación sin llamar antes a la puerta-**le dijo Bra con las manos en las caderas.

**-uy uy que humos hermanita, haber si Goten te los baja un poco-**

**-hmp yo no voy a ver a Goten-**dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos.

**-he porque? no ibas a ir esta tarde hablar con el?-**preguntó Trunks viendo el enfado en la cara de su hermana.

**-no pienso ir a hablar con ese imbécil-**dijo Bra, y al ver la cara que puso Trunks de "no entiendo nada"decidió continuar-**me ha dicho Uub que hace unos días Goten le dijo que había quedado con Pares, me esta engañando Trunks**-dijo Bra mientras se le comenzaban a humedecer los ojos.

**-pero Bra, que ingenua eres hermana**-Bra dejo las lágrimas a un lado y puso la misma cara que puso su hermano anteriormente de "no entiendo nada"-**no te das cuenta que Goten dice a todo el mundo que queda con Pares para que no os descubran, si es cierto que hace unas semanas salio un par de veces con ella, pero ni siquiera era su novia, desde que estáis juntos no la a vuelto a ver, no te extrañes si la gente te dice cosas como esas, ya sabes que Goten no es muy ingenioso y no se le ocurre ideas mejores-**

Cuando Trunks dijo eso Bra se sentía avergonzada de si misma, como había podido dudar de su fidelidad, pero ahora había quedado con Sora.

**-ayy que tonta no había pensado en eso, pero es que ahora había quedado con Sora-**

**-bueno no te preocupes, Goten espera hablar contigo mañana y no hoy-**Bra ultimamente no le daba mucho al coco...

**-tienes razón Trunks jeje valla al parecer la inteligencia de mamá te la llevaste tu jeje-**

Bra se dio un buen baño, se lavo el pelo y se puso unos vaqueros azules muy estrechos, con unas botas altas amarillas, un top de tirantes dejando su vientre al aire como siempre también de color amarillo y la diadema de igual color, con algunos complementos en plata. Cuando acabo de arreglarse consiguió salir de C.C sin que su padre se diera cuenta. Llego al parque y allí estaba Sora sentado en el mismo banco. Se acerco lentamente hacia el, estaba muy nerviosa, ayer solo eran buenos amigos que había quedado, pero ahora eran buenos amigos que se habían besado...

**-hola-**dijo timidamente Bra. Sora miro Bra unos segundos antes de contestar, se le veía más nervioso a el que a ella.

**-hola Bra**-hubo un largo he incomodo silenció, hasta que Sora decidió hablar de nuevo-**bueno Bra yo quería hablar contigo sobre... ya sabes...-**

-**emm si...ya...bueno yo sigo muy confundida Sora...-**

**-no, no te agobies Bra, yo no te quiero presionar, ya sabes que yo estaré firme tomes la decisión que tomes, y que seguiré siendo tu amigo pase lo que pase, además este no es el sitio indicado para hablar de esto, que te parece si te invito a un helado?-**

-_ayy que mono, Sora es muy comprensivo y amable, pero Goten...es Goten, nose que hacer, pero bueno Bra como ha dicho Sora no te agobies ya decidirás, ayy pero que mono es_-pensaba Bra admirando la preciosa cara de Sora y después volvió a la realidad**-bueno esta bien-**

Sora y Bra fueron a una heladería a tomar un helado. Cuando acabaron volvieron al parque y se sentaron en un banco. Bra le contó a Sora la terrible pesadilla que tuvo, y lo que le dijo el psicólogo, Sora se sintió culpable por haberla besado y la abrazo para reconfortar, dejando a Bra roja como un tomate.

**-tranquila Bra, solo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes por nada, y Bra perdoname si de alguna manera te he presionado, lo ultimo que quiero es hacerte daño, y si tu quieres seguir con Goten no te preocupes que yo me are aun lado, no quiero ser un estorbo en tu relación-**le decía Sora sin dejar de abrazarla, y a Bra se le caía la baba por esas palabras.

**-no Sora no**-dijo Bra separándose del abrazo-**nada de esto es culpa tuya, la culpa es solo mía, y no quiero que te hagas aun lado tome la decisión que tome-**

-**todavía no estas segura de que quieres continuar con Goten?-**le pregunto Sora a Bra, por lo que le había dicho, el chico pensaba que Bra elegiría a Goten.

**-emm bueno yo...-**Bra estaba muy confusa, cuando no estaba con Sora prefería a Goten, pero cuando estaba con Sora le daba un giro a la cabeza y ya no pensaba en el joven Son**-es que no lose Sora, estoy muy confundida, nose lo que siento por ti, yo quiero de Goten, pero cuando estoy contigo...dudo de lo que siento por el-**

**-Bra tranquila, no quiero presionarte, yo te esperaría 100 años si es necesario, pero no te agobies princesa, que es lo ultimo que necesitas en estos momentos**-le decía Sora con dulzura acariciándole la mejilla.

_-ayy me voy a derretir, pero que dulce es, aunque.. Goten también se comportaba así conmigo..., Dende ayudame! nose que voy hacer, Sora es tan dulce y cariñoso, y Goten es tan bueno y detallista, y claro Goten es medio saiyan como yo, pero Sora es de mi edad. Aunque Goten tiene unos músculos que...ufff, y Sora tiene una cara...además de que todavía es un niño y Goten ya es un hombre, ay que darle tiempo a que crezca, como yo_-pensaba Bra en las cosas buenas de cada uno, y no se dio cuenta de el acercamiento de Sora.

**-Bra...-**pronuncio Sora con la mano derecha en la mejilla de Bra y sus labios muy cerca de los suyos-**es que...no me puedo aguantar...me das permiso para besarte?**-le decía Sora aguantando sus impulsos como podía, Bra al ver a Sora tan cerca de su cara no pudo negárselo y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Sora se acerco lentamente a los labios de Bra. La tortura era inaguantable, Bra quería que la besara ya, y Sora parecía que no llegaba nunca, pero llego. Primero rozo sus labios, pero fue un roce muy suave, después junto sus labios completamente, y la mano que tenia en la mejilla se fue hasta su nuca, y la mano izquierda se poso en su cintura, juntándola más a el. Bra también abrazo a Sora, y ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso. Pasados unos minutos el beso se torno más apasionado, parecía que sus lenguas no querían dar tregua. Cuando se dio por terminado el beso, Bra aparto rápidamente la mirada y se le humedecieron los ojos.

**-Bra que te pasa? por que pones esa cara?-**le preguntaba Sora a Bra, sin entender el porque de su tristeza.

**-es que...esto no esta bien, por mucho que me gustes, Goten sigue siendo mi novio, y esto**y-Bra se mordió el labio inferior para no continuar con lo que iba a decir.

**-enamorada, no?-**acabo la frase Sora, y Bra lo miro a los ojos, en ellos se reflejaba la culpa de no haber parado esto antes y darle falsas ilusiones-**te entiendo Bra**-dijo Sora posando una mano en el hombro de la chica-**pero espero que esto no se estropee nuestra amistad-**le dijo Sora mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-**eres un trozo de pan Sora**-le dijo Bra también con una sonrisa y acariciándole la mejilla-**bueno y...por que no vamos a dar un paseo por el centro comercial**-dijo Bra poniéndose de pie.

**-estupendo-**dijo Sora levantandose también.

Por casualidades de la vida, Goten también se encontraba en el mismo centro comercial, acababa de salir de una joyería, le había comprado unos pendientes a Bra, esos pendientes eran una manera de disculparse por la forma en que la trato el otro día.

Sora le comentaba a Bra lo duro que sera el curso este año, pero tubo que parar su charla y su paso al ver que Bra se había parado a mirar en un punto concreto. Vio lo que miraba su amada y se dio cuenta que miraba a su contrario, allí estaba Goten, ellos estaban detrás de unos arbustos por lo tanto Goten no los había visto.

**-GOTEEEN-**grito una chica alta de pelo y ojos castaños, Goten se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, pero no le dio tiempo a verle la cara ya que la chica se le abalanzo encima.

Bra se quedo parada al ver eso, era su Goten con...Pares, entonces lo de Pares no era ninguna escusa si no que era verdad, ese miserable de Goten la estaba engañando. Sora no sabia que decir o hacer, el también se había quedado mudo al ver la escena, y vio que su princesa había comenzado a llorar y apretaba los puños de la rabia que sentía. Bra salio corriendo del lugar sin despedirse de Sora y alzo el vuelo, Sora claro esta no la pudo detener y giro la vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los otros dos.

Goten al principio no reacciono, no se esperaba que una chica se le abalanzara encima, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba abrazando una chica que no era su princesa la aparto bruscamente.

**-que estas haciendo Pares! como se te ocurre abrazarme!-**le reclamaba Goten.

-**p-pero que pasa Goten, no te alegras de verme?-**pregunto la chica un poco triste.

**-no eso Pares, pero yo ya tengo novia y no me gusta que otras chicas me abracen lo entiendes?-**le dijo Goten a Pares.

-**ohh, no sabia que tenias novia, jeje bueno creo que he sido un pelin imprudente-**dijo Pares, y fijo la vista en un escaparate-**pero que vestido tan bonito! bueno Goten ya nos veremos, chao-**dijo Pares camino al escaparate dejando a solo a un confuso Goten.

**-ayy esta chica...creo que es demasiado ingenua jeje**-dijo Goten emprendiendo camino hacia su casa.

Por desgracia Bra solo alcanzo a ver a Pares abrazando a su novio, y no vio todo lo demás. Se fue a casa pensando que Goten la estaba engañando. El único que alcanzo a ver todo fue Sora... 

Notas:jeje que tension, y que mal entendido haber como se arregla esto, jeje. Gracias por vuestro apoyo rei kon 6665,solcithooh y melanie. 


	13. decisión

Bra se encontraba en su habitación, tirada en la cama, llorando como una desesperada-_me a engañado, me a engañado, como he podido estar tan ciega. Goten siempre ha sido un mujeriego, incapaz de estar más de unos días con la misma chica, como he podido pensar que conmigo seria diferente...es un imbécil, se merece lo peor. Se lo tendria que decir a mi papi para que le pegue la paliza de su vida, pero... que pensara mi padre de mi? seguramente nada bueno, y yo no le quiero decepcionar, sera mejor que no diga nada_-la chica se levanto de la cama, se limpio las lágrimas, se puso su traje de entrenamiento y se fue a la C.G, descargaría toda la rabia que sentía entrenando.

Vegeta estaba tan tranquilo en el interior de C.C, pero algo le sobresalto, noto el Ki de su hija elevándose. Pero pronto paso sus sobresalto cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la C.G. Primero suspiro aliviado y después puso cara de confusión-_que hace Bra entrenando a estas horas y sola?_-se preguntaba el príncipe.

Vegeta se asomo por la ventana de la C.G y a su princesa, con la gravedad aumentada a 50, dando patadas y puñetazos en el aire haciendo piruetas, y de vez en cuando soltaba bolas de energía. Al príncipe se le dibujo una sonrisa orgullosa, y entro a la C.G sin avisar. Bra se puso en posición de defensa cuando noto que la puerta se abría, pero rápidamente volvió a su postura normal cuando vio que la persona que abrió la puerta era su padre.

**-aja, osea que cuando tu entrenas nosotros siempre tenemos que llamar primero y aún así te enfadas, sin en cambió tu, puedes entrar sin avisar siquiera no?-**le regaño la niña con las manos en las caderas. Extrañamente, Vegeta en vez de enfadarse, sonrió, estaba claro que Bra estaba muy concentrada en su entrenamiento y no querían que la interrumpieran, eso enorgulleció mucho al príncipe, cada día se parecía más a el.

**-esta es mi C.G y puedo entrar cuando a mi me de la gana-**razonó el príncipe, fingiendo algo de enojo, Bra se dio cuenta de que su padre tenia razón, pero claro el orgullo es más grande...

**-pues entonces le tendré que pedir a mamá que me construya una C.G para mí sola, así no tendré más interrupciones-**dijo la princesa cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a su padre, lo que le provoco más gracia al príncipe.

**-así que entrenando a escondidas no?**-Bra lo miro con el rabillo del ojo y soltó un simple...

-**hmp-**

**-esta bien que quieras entrenar por tu cuenta, eso demuestra que tienes iniciativa, pero ahora es muy tarde, sera mejor que entres en casa, la cena ya esta en la mesa-**decia el príncipe caminando hacia su hija.

**-no tengo hambre, me quedare entrenando un rato más**-dijo Bra sin dejar de darle la espalda a su padre.

**-no, es hora de cenar así que entra en casa Bra-**le ordeno el príncipe.

Bra se giro sobre si misma para encarar a su padre, y mirándole a los ojos fijamente le dijo...

**-no-**

-**que has dicho?-**no podía ser que su hija lo estará contradiciendo.

**-he dicho que no**-siguió firme la pequeña.

**-Bra, no me obligues a...-**antes de que el príncipe pudiera acabar a frase Bra lo interrumpió.

**-a que?-**se encaro más Bra. Vegeta estaba algo desconcertado por el comportamiento de su hija, pero también estaba muy enfadado, nadie podía contradecir al príncipe de los saiyans.

**-a tu habitación castigada**-le ordenó el príncipe. Vegeta se preocupo por el comportamiento de su hija, jamas le había hablado así.

Bra iba a decir algo, pero prefirió apretar los puños con rabia, antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. Después de estar unos segundos mirando fijamente a su padre, subió corriendo a su habitación y allí volvió a llorar. Vegeta se sintió muy mal en ese momento, había echo llorar a su hija, aunque se lo tenia merecido. El príncipe le dijo a Trunks que le subiera algo de cena a su hermana y a continuación se marcho a entrenar.

Trunks subió a la habitación de su hermana, y justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, escucho un sollozo que provenía del interior de la habitación.

**-Bra soy Trunks, abre que te traigo algo de cena**-le dijo Trunks desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**-dejame en paz, no tengo hambre-**dijo la pequeña saiyan.  
Harto de esperar Trunks entro en la habitación sin el permiso de su hermana, y vio que esta estaba tirada en la cama llorando.

**-Bra que ha pasado?, no estas así por que papá te a castigado verdad?**-dijo Trunks dejando la bandeja encima de una mesita y sentándose en la cama al lado de su hermana.

**-bueno en cierta manera si, me he comportado muy mal, no tendría que haberle hablado así a papá, pero... es que...-**decía Bra sollozando.

**-Bra soy tu hermano mayor y puedes contarme lo que quieres, confía en mi-**

-**Goten...-**dijo la niña llorando más fuerte.

-**Goten?, que pasa con Goten?-**preguntó Trunks sin entender nada.

**-Goten me engaña Trunks**-dijo Bra quebrándose en llanto y abrazándose a su hermano mayor.

**-por que dices eso?-**eso no podía ser, Trunks sabia que Goten estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermana.

**-lo vi abrazándose con Pares-**

-**pero eso no prueba nada Bra, podían estar abrazándose por cualquier otra cosa-**

**-no Trunk, entre lo que me dijo Uub y lo que he visto esta tarde es suficiente para deducir que me está engañando-**

**-ay Bra... haber dime por que discutisteis tu y Goten el otro día?-**preguntó Trunks.

**-y a que viene eso ahora?-**Trunks sabia esa historia de sobra, Bra no entendía porque quería que la repitiera.

**-tu respondeme-**

**-pues porque se puso celoso de verme con Sora, y se imagino cosas que no eran...-**Bra se quedo pensando unos segundos y llego a la conclusión de que ahora le había pasado lo mismo a ella.

-**Bra te voy a recordar las palabras que dijisteis cuando discutisteis, como por ejemplo, cuando el te pregunto como reaccionarias tu si lo vieras con otra chica tu dijiste que le hubieras preguntado antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones, y que debía confiar en ti-**Trunks tenia razón, quizás tenia que haber preguntado antes, además tenia que confiar en el**-y cuando el te pregunto que porque no le habías dicho que habías quedado con Sora, tu le respondiste que no el no era tu dueño y que tu no tenias que darle explicaciones-**Bra agacho la cabeza, era verdad, Goten puede salí con quien le de la gana sin tener que darle ninguna explicacion-**además que viste exactamente?-**

-**pues Pares vino corriendo y grito Goten, el se dio la vuelta y Pares lo abrazo, y después me fui, no quería ver nada más-**contesto un poco apenada Bra.

-**osea que ni siquiera sabes si habían quedado juntos, no puede ser que hacia tiempo que se bian y simplemente se saludaron?-**intento razonar Trunks.

**-pues tampoco hace tanto tiempo como para que lo abrace,además yo no vi que el hiciera gesto alguno para separarla, es más el no hizo nada, y otra cosa, que hacia Goten solo en el centro comercial?-**

-**pues yo que se... igual le hacia falta comprar algo...-**

**-no, el iba allí a ligar con chicas, y al parecer el echo de salir conmigo no ha cambiado su costumbre-**dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos.

**-pero Bra...-**

**-no intentes justificarle Trunks, yo se lo que vi, y no se lo pienso perdonar. Claro por eso monto todo ese paripé de los celos, en realidad lo hacía para verse con Pares**-Tunks iba a objetar algo más, pero su hermana lo saco ha empujones de la habitación-**vete Trunks que quiero estar sola-**

-_bueno quizás Trunks tiene algo de razón y vi cosas donde no las hay... no Goten me engaña, seguro,pero bueno tampoco puedo enfadarme, porque yo echo lo mismo, yo lo engañado con Sora, entonces no le puedo reclamar... Y porque lo he pagado yo con mi papi?, el que culpa tiene, jo le hablado muy mal, a echo bien en castigarme...-_Bra se sentía muy mal por hablarle hablado así a su padre, y decidió ir a pedirle disculpas.

Trunks y Bulma ya estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, ya era muy tarde y nuestro príncipe acababa de salir de la C.G, tenia mucha hambre, ya que la discusión que había tenido con su hija horas atrás le había quitado el apetito, pero de tanto entrenar le vino de nuevo. El príncipe se se encontraba en la cónica, había devorado todo lo que se encontraba en la nevera. Una presencia muy conocida le hizo darse la vuelta y mirar hacía la puerta de la cocina, consiguió ver una cabecita azul, que medio asomaba por la puerta. Cuando Bra se vio descubierta se escondió rápidamente detrás de la puerta. Pasados unos segundos decidió volver asomarse, cuando inclino un poco su cabeza se topo con el pecho de su padre. Y allí estaban los dos, frente a frente, Bra agacho la cabeza ante la mirada penetrante de su padre.

**-papi yo quería...-**dijo Bra levantando un poco la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre-**pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de hace un rato, estaba muy nerviosa y nose que me paso-**se justifico Bra girando la cabeza hacia otro lado para no ver a su padre.

-**debiste obedecerme sin rechistar**-dijo el príncipe con su mirada penetrante fija en Bra.

**-lo siento papá**-dijo Bra mirando a los ojos a su padre, pero como no vía ni un poco de compasión en ellos, sus ojos se humedecieron-**pero papi no te enfades conmigo por favor, yo te quiero mucho-**le dijo la niña rompiendo a llorar y abrazandose al verdadero hombre de su vida.

Podría enfadarse con cualquiera persona, con Goten, con sus amigos, pero jamas podría enfadarse con su padre. Para Bra, Vegeta era su héroe, su protector, era su...papi, el único hombre en su vida por el que haría cualquier cosa, era el. Y nadie podría sustituirle.

**-no pasa nada princesa-**Vegeta suavizo un poco su mirada y le acaricio el pelo a Bra-**pero que sea primera y ultima vez que me hablas así entendido-**ahora la miro fijamente a los ojos, y Bra solo atino a asentir-**ahora vete a dormir, que ya es muy tarde-**

**-vale-**Bra dio un largo bostezo**-buenas noches papi**-Bra le dio un beso en la mejilla a Vegeta con los ojos medio cerrados, y Vegeta decidió acompañarla, no vaya a ser que se quede dormida por el camino.

Vegeta cogió a su hija en brazos, inmediatamente Bra se quedo dormida. El príncipe subió a su hija a su habitación y la acostó en su cama. Se quedo un rato contemplandola, le encantaba mirar a su hija cuando dormía, tenia un rostro tan angelical, pasados unos minutos, Vegeta la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente.

**-buenas noches princesa**-fue lo ultimo que dijo el príncipe antes de salir de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Bra despertó muy confundida, había estado toda la noche soñando con Sora, soñaba que estaban juntos en un hermoso prado, y que no paraban de darse besos y de acariciarse el uno al otro. Había dado la vuelta la tortilla, antes Bra estaba segura de que quería salir con Goten, pero ahora se inclinaba más por Sora, esta misma tarde aclararía sus sentimientos.

Bra estuvo todo el día pensativa, no quiso entrenar, quería todo el día para pensar. Hasta que por fin tomo una decisión. Se metió en la bañera y se dio un buen baño, a continuación se lavo su hermoso cabello azul turquesa, y después de pasaras horas mirando su armario, se puso un vestidito rojo muy corto, que le quedaba muy pegado a su cuerpo, como siempre una diadema y unas botas del mismo color, y los complementos en color oro. Después de vestirse como una muñequita se fue directa ala casa del chico que había escogido...

Trunks llamo a Goten por teléfono para contarle lo que le había dicho su hermana. Goten le dijo que había sido Pares quien lo había abrazado, que el no había echo nada. Trunks le dijo que su hermana no vio las cosas de esta manera y que estaba muy enfadada con. Goten quiso ir rápidamente a C.C a hablar con ella, pero Trunks le dijo que su hermana se había ido, pero no sabia donde. Entonces Goten decidió esperar en su casa, a esperar noticias de su princesa.

Sora estaba en su habitación mirando una foto suya y de Bra, los dos parecían muy contentos, la foto era de hace unos mese, antes de las vacaciones. Sora estaba muy concentrado mirando la foto que no se dio cuenta de Bra había entrado por la ventana, hasta que minutos después noto una presencia detrás de el, se dio la vuelta y se quedo mudo al ver allí a Bra.

**-Sora yo... he estado pensando y ya he tomado una decisión-**

Y sin más Bra se lanzo a los brazos de Sora y le dio el mayor beso que haya recibido nunca. Sora todavía estaba en Shock, pero los labios de Bra devorar los suyos, no le quedo más remedio que corresponderle como es debido. Mientras sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro, las manos de Bra exploraban la espalda de Sora, y este bajo sus manos hasta las piernas de Bra y comenzo a acariciarlas de arriba abajo. Sin dejar de besarse, Bra fue empujando a Sora, hasta que ambos cayeron encima de la cama.

Sora puso a Bra debajo de el, y dejo que sus manos subieran más allá de sus piernas hasta que llegaron a su redondo y perfecto trasero, se permitió masajearlo un rato, y abandono la boca de Bra para dirigirse a su cuello. Notaba la respiración acelerada de su princesa y quería escucharla más acelerada, así que una mano que tenia masajeando el trasero de Bra subió un poco la falda y acaricio la intimidad de la chica. Ahora Sora escuchaba suaves gemidos, y como Bra no quería quedarse atrás metió su mano por debajo de los pantalones de Sora y acaricio su miembro por encima de los boxers, haciendo lo mismo que hacía Sora con ella.

**-no, no no puedo-**grito Sora separándose repentinamente de Bra-me siento miserable-dijo más bajito y dejando a Bra totalmente desconcertada y extrañada.

**-q-que pasa Sora?**-pregunto Bra sin tener ni la mas minima idea de por que había parado eso que le estaba gustando tanto.

-**Bra no puedo hacerte esto**-dijo Sora.

**-pero Sora yo también quiero hacerlo no te preocupes yo...-**

**-no es eso Bra, a lo que me refiero es que...-**por mucho que la quisiera no podía hacerlo con ella, el sabe la verdad y si lo hiciera la hubiera engañado para llevársela a la cama-**lo de ayer fue un mal entendido-**

**-a que te refieres Sora?-**pregunto Bra algo nerviosa presintiendo que se refería a lo de Goten.

**-Goten no te esta engañando Bra, tu solo llegaste a ver como esa chica abrazaba a tu novio, pero cuando tu te fuiste el la aparto y le reclamo, escuche decirle que le dijo que tenia novia y que no le gusta que otras chicas lo abracen-**Bra trataba de asimilar las palabras que le decía Sora**-Bra tu novio no te engaña con otra, solo fue un mal entendido-**

Bra se sintió una tonta, debía de haber hablado con Goten antes y aclarar las cosas, en vez de comportarse como una estúpida y venir aquí a acostarse con Sora. Y ahora que lo pensaba, si el se hubiera callado lo habria hecho, y ella no le podía haber recriminado nada. Sora fue honesto con ella, podría haberse acostado con ella y no hubiera pasado nada, pero el en cambio le contó la verdad.

**-Sora yo no se que decir...-**

**-Bra yo no podía haberlo echo contigo sabiendo que te estaba engañando y además de que tu a quien realmente amas es a Goten, hacías esto por despecho. Y yo solo quiero verte feliz y se que con el lo seras-**le dijo Sora dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

En estos momento Bra deseaba a Sora más que antes, había demostrado ser un chico honesto, y no un chico que solo buscaba lo que todos... Pero tampoco podía hacerle esto a Goten el era su novia y a diferencia de lo que pensaba ella, se había mantenido fiel, además seria muy difícil olvidarse de el, Goten es el mejor amigo de su hermano y su familia es la mejor amiga de la suya, en cambio Sora solo es un amigo del colegio, si tuviera que olvidarlo se cambio de colegio y punto. Además de que Goten era el chico de sus sueños, su príncipe azul, y había sido el primer hombre en su vida, y también quería que fuera el único.

**-me siento estupida Sora**-Bra le dedico otra sonrisa.

**-no digas eso-**dijo Sora fingiendo estar enfadado-**tu no eres ninguna estúpida, eres la chica más inteligente que conozco-**

**-jaja Sora eres increíble, ya veras cuando comiencen las clases va a ser la bomba jaja**-Sora puso una mirada triste al escuchar lo que dijo Bra-**por que pones esa cara?, vamos tampoco sera tan difícil el curso-**le animo Bra pensando que sus tristeza era debido a la dificultad de los estudios.

**-Bra no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que te voy a decir pero... hace tiempo mis padres quería mudarse a otra ciudad, por lo tanto yo me tendría que cambiar de colegio. Y como mis padres vieron que estaban muy triste decidieron que se quedarían en esta ciudad por mi. Bra el único motivo por el que yo quería quedarme aquí era por ti, y ahora que ha sucedido esto, no se si podre estar día tras día viéndote, pero sin poder tocarte. Así que he decidido que me voy de la ciudad y también me cambiare de colegio-**

**-p-pero S-Sora no puedes hacerme esto, yo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga...-**dijo Bra al borde de las lágrimas.

**-no llores Bra, claro que vas a seguir siendo mi amiga, pero ya no va a poder ser lo mismo, al menos por ahora. No te preocupes, algún día volveré, y cuando lo haga tu seras la primera en saberlo-**le animaba Sora.

**-y cuando te vas?-**

**-la semana que viene-**

**-tan pronto! pero Sora...-**

-**BRA, que no me vas a perder, tranquila tu y yo siempre seremos los mejores amigos, y nunca te voy a olvidar-**

**-podre venir la semana que viene a despedirme-**

**-me enfadaría mucho si no vinieras-**le dijo Sora con su mejor sonrisa.

**-llámame para decirme la hora y allí estaré como un clavo-**ahora era Bra la que sonreía.

**-Bra no pierdas más tiempo y ve a arreglar las cosas con tu novio-**

**-tienes razón Sora, hasta otra**-se despidió Bra, y antes de salir volando por la ventana le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sora.

Chichi y Goku se habían ido de visita a Kame House, por lo tanto el hijo menor de Goku se encontraba solo en casa. Goten estaba en el interior de su casa delante de la puerta, tenia el presentimiento de que su princesa aparecería en cualquier momento, esperaba con ansias que llamaran a la puerta y como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, alguien llamo a la puerta.

Goten abrió la puerta inmediatamente, y allí se encontraba ella. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que Bra se decidió a hablar.

**-puedo pasar?-**dijo Bra con algo de timidez.

**-claro claro-**se apresuro a decir Goten, mientras le indicaba que pasara.

Goten cerro la puerta detrás de el, y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Bra.

**-Bra esta tarde me ha llamado tu hermano para contarme lo que viste, pero eso no fue así...-**

**-shhh-**silenció Bra a Goten posando su dedo índice en los labios de Goten, y a continuación se acerco para depositarle un suave beso-**ya lose, he sido una tonta al pensar que me estabas engañando-**

**-yo en realidad fui al centro comercial para comprarte esto**-

Goten le entrego una cajita a Bra, esta la abrió y se le puso una carita de alegría que Goten no pudo aguantarse una pequeña risita.

**-e-es p-para mi?-**preguntó la niña emocionada.

**-claro princesa, para quien si no-**

Bra se puso los pendientes y fue corriendo a mirarse a un espejo.

**-a que me quedan** **bien?-**dijo Bra haciendo poses enfrente del espejo.

Goten abrazo por detrás a Bra y le aparto un poco su melena para poder darle suaves besos en su cuello mientras le susurraba al oído.

**-a ti todo te queda bien princesa**-Bra dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con novio y este siguió hablando-**estos pendientes eran mi forma de pedirte perdón por mis celos, pero claro...ahora estamos empatados-**

Goten tenia razón, el tubo celos de Sora y Bra tuvo celos de Pares. La sinceridad es la base de toda pareja, pero Bra prefirió callarse, no le parecía oportuno contarle lo ocurrido con Sora. Así que lo único que hizo fue volver a besar a Goten.

**-que nos hubiéramos peleado tampoco ha estado tan mal, ya sabes lo que dicen, que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones-**le dijo Goten sensualmente, ante esto Bra salto a los brazos de Goten y enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura este y le dijo en el mismo tono sensual.

**-nos reconciliamos?-**

Goten asintió y beso a su princesa, sin dejar de besarla Goten condujo a Bra que la tenia enrollada en su cintura a su habitación. Se notaba que Bra tenia ganas, ya que cuando Goten dejo a su princesa en la cama se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba su camiseta puesta. Bra abrazo a Goten y lo tiro en la cama posicionandose encima de el.

Mientras Bra recorría los pectorales de Goten centímetro a centímetro, el pelinegro fue subiendo sus manos por los muslos de Bra y en su camino iba remangando su vestidito rojo, sus manos fueros subiendo por sus caderas y cintura, pasado este recorrido llego a su pechos, los masajeo un poco y por fin le quito el molesto vestido. Goten se inclino un poco, quería sentarse pero un empujón de Bra lo hizo acostarse de nuevo en la cama. Goten no entendió el porque del empujón, pero unas palabras susurradas en su oído le hicieron comprender rápidamente.

**-tu ya has echo bastante, ahora me toca a mi-**le susurro Bra sensualmente al oído,

Bra le desabrocho el pantalón y masajeo la masculinidad de Goten por encima de su boxer, mientras su boca se dirigía hacia abajo dejando pequeños besos en su camino. Por los sonidos que producía Goten, Bra se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía le estaba gustando. Después de dejar un sin fin de besos, la cabeza de Bra por fin había llegado a la altura de su objetivo. La joven Briefs nunca había echo esto excepto en... esa pesadilla se le vino a la mente, pero no quería fastidiar este momento, esto no era lo mismo, esto lo hacia ella en una muestra de amor hacia Goten, nadie la estaba obligando.

La peliazul le quito los pantalones a Goten y a continuación sus boxer. Miro con un poco de miedo el miembro de Goten, ya sabría ella que hacer?, pero bueno hay que ir a la aventura. Con un solo toque de su mano al miembro erecto de Goten, ya le arranco un gruñido al joven Son. Bra sonrió, esto seria demasiado fácil. Delicadamente Bra comenzo a masturbarlo, con movimientos lentos, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo. Con su mano libre masajeo los testículos de Goten, haciendo que el chico soltara algún que otro gemido. Después de masturbarlo un rato, comenzo a darle pequeños besos, empezando desde abajo. Sus besos eran acompañados de algunas mordidas. Deposito un beso en la punta del miembro de su novio acompañado por un lametazo. Hizo lo mismo que con los besos, y comenzo a lamerlo desde abajo.

Goten no dejaba de soltar gruñidos y gemidos roncos de su garganta. Ya le habían echo esto antes, pero no era lo mismo que te lo hiciera una chica cualquiera a que te lo hiciera tu princesa. Sentía la lengua húmeda de Bra lamer toda su masculinidad, pero el colmo fue cuando Bra se lo introdujo en su boca.

Bra se introdujo la punta del miembro de Goten en su boca, lo chupaba con gusto mientras su lengua jugaba con el. Goten le acariciaba el pelo, disfrutando de el placer que le producía Bra. La princesa dejo de chuparlo un momento para mirar la cara que ponía Goten, y sonrió al verla. Dejo caer un chorro de saliva sobre el pene y volvió a masturbarlo con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha se dedicaba a sus testículos. Mientras lo masturbaba bajo su boca hacia sus testículos para lamerlos y chuparlos. Cuando se canso de jugar con las "bolitas" de su amante volvió a introducirse el pene de Goten en su boca, pero esta vez no fue solo la punta, sino que se lo introdujo todo.

-**aahh...Bra...suigue princesa...aggg...vamos Bra...no pares...-**Goten no ya no podía más, las succiones de su princesa acompañadas por los movimientos de sus manos eran inaguantables.

Bra aumento el ritmo, y siguió chupando con más fuerza, sin dejar de masturbarlo, tanto su pene como sus testículos. Hasta que Goten llego al éxtasis soltando un gruñido que incluso asusto un poco a Bra.

A Goten no le dio tiempo a normalizar su respiración, Bra ya se sentó encima de el frotando su sexo contra el de Goten. Este se sentó en la cama, con Bra sentada a horcajadas encima suyo. Bra lo beso en los labios, dándole a probar restos de su esencia que Bra aún tenia en su boca.

**-supongo que quieres tu parte-**Bra le dedico una sonrisa picara y asintió con la cabeza-**bueno te lo mereces-**

Sin más preámbulos la sujetó de las caberas la levanto un poco para poder introducirle su miembro. Una vez Goten dentro de ella, Bra comenzo con su movimiento rítmico de caderas, que a Goten lo volvían loco. Bra lo abrazaba muy fuerte, y Goten le llenaba el cuello de besos.

Después de varias posturas y varios orgasmos, los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama intentando regularizar sus respiraciones.

**-no se como he podido ser tan tonta-**le decia Bra abrazada a Goten.

**-de que hablas?-**preguntó Goten arqueando una ceja.

**-que como he podido pensar que tu me estabas engañando... yo se que me quieres-**

**-pues claro princesa, como has podido pensar eso, yo te quiero con locura, eso no lo dudes nunca amor mio-**le dijo Goten dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Que tal, que os ha parecido? esta historia esta llegando al final, el proximo es el ultimo capitulo el desenlace jejeje. Me da pena acabarlo ya que es mi primer fic pero bueno dejare paso a muchos más jeje. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo un beso0o0.

El próximo capitulo 2 años después...


	14. el unico hombre en mi vida

2 años, dos largos años habían pasado ya desde la llegada de Baby a la Tierra. Eso si, el mundo no estuvo en paz por mucho tiempo, muchos otros enemigos llegaron con la intención de destruirla, pero el resultado no fue el que esperaban, todos acabaron en el más allá. Los guerreros Z derrotaron a todos su enemigos. Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, todos ellos eran los principales guerreros, fundamentales para salvar la Tierra. Pero ahora tenían otro guerrero más o mejor dicho una super saiyan más.

Bra tenia estrictamente prohibido pelear en una batalla contra cualquier enemigo. Pero la sangre de la princesa hervia cada vez que se enteraba de que un enemigo amenazaba la Tierra. Su sangre saiyan podía más y a escondidas de su padre ella también participaba en las batallas. Hasta que un día, no mucho después de que Bra comenzara el entrenamiento, durante una batalla Bra se transformo en super saiyan, ante la mirada atónita de los guerreros Z. Vegeta no se había sentido más orgulloso en su vida, su pequeña princesa era la primera e única mujer super saiyan de la historia. En esos dos años Bra se había vuelto toda una guerrera, su entrenamiento era muy estricto, entraba siempre que podía para superarse. Su vida social se había reducido un poco, pero siempre era capaz de sacar tiempo para todo, para el entrenamiento, para los estudios, para ir de compras, para quedar con los amigos y por supuesto siempre tenia tiempo para Goten.

Sora se mudo de ciudad, y tal y como había dicho Bra fue a despedirse. La despedida fue muy triste. Sora le prometió que volvería, pero que no seria pronto. Siguieron en contacto por Internet, y por teléfono móvil. Tras meses de charlas interminables, la comunicación se fue perdiendo. Y sin que Bra se diera cuenta, fue Sora quien dejo de hablar con ella, era demasiado para el. El la seguía amando profundamente, y no conseguía olvidarla por más que lo intentara, era imposible escuchando su voz todos los días y esa risa que tanto le gustaba, así que decidió poner punto y final, poco a poco dejo de llamarla y de contestar a su llamadas, hasta que dejaron de hablarse por completo. Aún así Sora no pudo sacársela de la cabeza y decidió que algún día conquistaría a Bra. Pero no ahora, si no que cuando el volviera a la capital del oeste, conquistaría a Bra. Pero todavía faltaba mucho para que el regresara... no obstante el regresaria.

Marron y Trunks seguían juntos, hubo un tiempo que dejaron su relación por dos meses enteros pero al final volvieron a estar juntos. Esta pareja se llevaba muy bien pero también peleaban mucho, eso era normal, los que se pelean se desean...

Bra ya había superado todo su trauma, ya no había ni rastro de el. Al principio las pesadillas eran muy seguidas, pero con el tiempo fueron disminuyendo. Aunque tardo dos años en superarlo completamente, lo supero.

Su relación con Goten era la misma que hace dos años, sentían el mismo amor que antes, no digo más porque no se puede. Claro esta, habían tenido las típicas peleas de enamorados, pero nunca habían dejado su relación completamente, de echo no habían podido estar ni una semana separados. Seguían ocultando su relación, pero claro...dos años son dos años y un día u otro los tendrían que pillar. Toda la pandilla sabía de su relación con Goten. El primero en enterarse, aparte de la nueva generación Z, fue Son Gohan.

**Flash back**

Son Gohan hacia días que no veia a sus padres y decidió hacerles una pequeña visita al Monte Paoz. Principalmente iba a ver a Goten, hacia semanas enteras que no lo veía, ni sabia nada de el.

**-Mamá, donde esta Goten-**le pregunto a Chichi su hijo mayor.

**-pues estaba aquí en casa, no me ha dicho que salia a ningún lado, así que no debe andar muy lejos-**le contesto su madre.

Son Gohan estuvo un rato charlando con sus padres, pero su hermano no llegaba así que decidió marcharse. Pero no desistió la idea de ver a su hermano y fue a buscarlo por los alrededores. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, estaba escondido en la parte de atrás de su casa. Pero no estaba solo... vio a Bra que estaba entre la pared y Goten. Y se estaban...besando! además de que las manos de su hermano se encontraban en el trasero de Bra...

Goten y Bra estaban muy concentrados besándose que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Son Gohan. Fue entonces cuando los dos se separaron del beso y vieron a Son Gohan con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Después de estar los tres en estado de Shock, Son Gohan apenas pudo pronunciar.

-**G-goten-**

**-p-puedo e-explicarlo**-le dijo Goten alterado.

No le quedo más remedio que contarle la verdad, lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa... Y Goten le contó todo a su hermano mayor, el cual no estuvo deacuerdo, pero claro no se puede luchar contra el amor y tuvo que acabar por aceptarlo.

**Flash Back**

Y así siguieron enterándose los demás, al poco tiempo Bulma descubrió a su hija...

**Flash Back**

Bulma se encontraba poniendo una lavadora, cogió unos pantalones de su hija, y cuando los cogió un objeto cayó al suelo, Bulma se agacho y lo recogió para ver que era y casi se le para el corazón de ver lo que se había caído.

**-Aaahhh-**un grito ensordecedor se escucho por toda la Corporación, he inmediatamente Vegeta, Bra y Trunsk acudieron a ver que pasaba.

**-que pasa, que a ocurrido!-**le decia el príncipe alterado a su mujer.

**-nada nada, solo que he estado a punto de poner una camiseta roja en la lavadora, y resulta que estoy poniendo la ropa blanca, jeje se habría desteñido todo jaja-**Bulma rió muy falsamente y su familia se preocupo por su madre, haber si se iba a volver loca, bueno más loca pensó el príncipe-**bueno ya os podéis marchar que aquí no pasa nada venga ala ala-**Bulma empujaba a su marido he hijo hacia la puerta, pero cuando Bra iba a cruzar la salida Bulma le dio un tiron por la parte de atrás de su camiseta para que volviera a entrar-**tu no jovencita-**

Bulma cerro lapuerta detras de ella y se quedo mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos, Bra no entendia nada, pero por la expresión de su madre no debia de estar muy contenta...

**-mamá, que pasa?-**

**-QUE PASA?, QUE PASA? esto pasa-**le grito Bulma a su hija menor enseñándole un preservativo, Bra reconoció ese preservativo enseguida, era de sabor a fresa, como le gustaban a ella-**he encontrado esto en el bolsillo de tu pantalón, SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACÍA ALLÍ?-**

Bra se puso roja como un tomate, que le iba a decir a su madre?, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y solo se le ocurrió una cosa

**-mamá no pensaras que yo... ho por favor mamá, lo que pasa esque el otro día fuimos unas amigas y yo a casa de Pan y juguemos al juego verdad o atrevimiento y yo elegí atrevimiento y las chicas me dijeron que tenia que ir a una farmacia a comprar preservativos y yo para no perder el juego fui y compre, y me guarde uno de recuerdo-**mintió Bra con toda naturalidad posible, pero si por algo se caracterizaba Bulma Briefs era por su inteligencia**-que pasa no te lo crees?**-le pregunto Bra a su madre al ver que Bulma puso una cara más seria.

**-no, no me lo creo y ahora mismo me vas a contar la verdad señorita-**

A Bra no le quedó más remedio que contarle que era suyo, y que ella ya tenia novio, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hizo para no decirle que era Goten, por lo pesada que su puso Bulma en que lo debían de conocer le contó que era Goten. Bulma casi se desmaya al escuchar quien era el chico con el que se estaba acostando su hija, y lo primero que hizo fue llevarla al ginecólogo para que le recetaran pastillas anticonceptivas. No le parecía bien que su hija ya mantuviera relaciones sexuales, pero en fin, a lo echo pecho.

**Flash Back**

Y así poco a poco se fue enterando todo el mundo, excepto cierto príncipe.

Vegeta no sabía nada de que su hija mantenía una relación con el hijo menor de Kakarot. Pero Vegeta no era tonto, y ya comenzaba a tener ciertas sospechas. Cuando se reunía toda la pandilla en alguna casa, casualmente Bra y Goten desaparecían por un cierto tiempo, además de que el hijo menor de Goku iba muy continuamente a la C.C, y esto al príncipe comenzo a causarle intriga... Pero Vegeta veía a su princesa con buenos ojos, ante ellos Bra siempre seria su inocente princesita.

Bra ya no era una niña, era toda una adolescente en potencia, y eso a Vegeta lo traia por la calle de la amargura, no solo por sus cambios de humor y por las manías de adolescente si no que ahora ya no era como antes. Su hija había crecido unos centímetros, ahora era más alta, y tenia las caderas más desanchadas he incluso se le había puesto el trasero más salido. También le crecieron los pechos, no del todo, pero ya le comenzaban a crecer. Seguía teniendo el cuerpo de una niña pero ya se comenzaban a apreciar los cambios, sin embargo su carita de ángel seguía siendo la misma que antes.

Aunque Vegeta la viera con bueno ojos, los chicos de allá afuera no, y a el ya no le hacia gracia que vistiera tan corta o que llevara escotes demasiado sugerentes. Las discusiones sobre como debía de vestir Bra iban aumentando cada día más. Y como siempre quien salia ganando era el príncipe, su hija solo podía salir a la calle vestida como es debido. Eso era el pan de cada día, Bra nunca podía salir vestida como ella quería, así que tenia que hacer lo que todas las adolescentes con padres protectores, salia de casa decentemente vestida y cuando se salia de casa se cambiaba de ropa.

Y así pasaron esos dos años, como mencione anteriormente todo el mundo sabia de la relación de Goten y Bra, excepto Vegera. Se lo ocultaron por 2 años, esto no se podía ocultar toda la vida, un día los pillarían. Hasta que ese día llego...

Vegeta iba tan tranquilo paseando por los pasillos de C.C, en su camino paso por delante de la puerta de la habitación de su adorada princesita, y escucho voces en el interior. La curiosidad pudo más y Vegeta pego su oreja a la puerta para escuchar con claridad la conversacíon que se mantenía allá dentro.

**-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta que beses a mi hermana delante de mi**-le decía Trunks a su mejor amigo, harto ya de ver como devoraba a su hermana a besos.

**-y que quieres Trunks, somo novios es normal que nos besemos no?**-razonaba Bra.

**-lo siento amigo, pero es que cuando veo a tu hermana no me puedo controlar**-dijo Goten antes de besar de nuevo a su princesa.

Pero antes de que sus labios llegaran a los de Bra, un rayo dirigido a Goten atraveso la puerta, dejando ha este frito en el suelo.

Vegeta apareció detrás de la puerta transformado en Ssj2 y se abalanzo hacia Goten para golpearlo.

**-aaah**-grito Bra viendo como su padre machacaba a su novio**-Trunks haz algo!-**después de que este analizara lo que estaba pasando respondió.

**-aa yo no quiero saber nada-**Trunks salio de la habitación sin preocuparse si quiera de lo que le podría pasar a Goten, en el fondo hacia dos años que deseaba que este momento llegara.

**-COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A TOCAR A MI PRINCESA MALDITO GUSANO!-**gritaba Vegeta a Goten sin dejar de golpearlo.

Bra solo hacia que mirar la escena sin poder hacer nada, ella era fuerte, pero no tanto como para poder detener a su padre, además de que ella seria incapaz ni siquiera de empujarlo lejos de Goten, su papi era su papi. Pero para suerte de Goten, su salvador llego.

**-Vegeta para ya, que me vas a dejar sin hijo**-dijo Goku transformado en Ssj3 intentando separar a Vegeta de su hijo menor.

**-QUITATE DE EN MEDIO KAKAROT SI NO QUIERES MORIR CON EL BASTARDO DE TU HIJO-**

**-pero Vegeta que le quieres hacer son jóvenes, dejalos que disfruten-**

**-QUE DISFUTEN! YO LO MATO, ¡FINAL FLASH!-**

El Final Flash de Vegeta impacto contra la pared de la habitación de Bra dejando unas bonitas vistas al jardín. Goku salvo a su hijo justo antes de que llegara el ataque. El pobre Goten apenas se mantenía en pie, de no ser por que Goku lo ayudaba, Goten estaría desplomado en el suelo.

**-pero papá, has visto lo que has echo!-**Vegeta miro a su hija furiosamente, y que esperaba que hiciera que le dará la enhorabuena, es normal que quisiera matar al gusano que se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima a su princesa-**me has destrozado la habitación!-**dijo la pequeña apunto de llorar al ver toda su habitación destrozada.

A Vegeta y a los demás les salio una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, se había puesto así por su habitación y no por Goten. Bra miro a Goten y este puso cara de "y yo no te importo".

**-ohh vamos Goten, ya sabíamos que esto un día u otro pasaría, no te hagas la víctima-**le decía dulcemente su novia acariciándole la mejilla a su novio.

Vegeta jalo a su hija contra el, para que dejara de tocar al gusano.

**-Kakarot por vuestro bien más te vale mantener a tu hijo lejos de mi hija-**

**-pero Vegeta, que tiene de malo?, ellos dos se quieren mucho, y por más que los alejes el uno del otro se van a seguir queriendo-**

**-además Goten es muy buen chico, y tu siempre dices que a mi no me merece ningún humano inferior, y el es medio saiyan, Goten es perfecto**-Bra trataba inutilmente convencer a su padre.

**-a ti no te merece absolutamente nadie, y antes muerto que permitir que el hijo de Kakarot se acerque a ti-**

**-pero Vegeta yo quiero a tu hija de verdad, estoy enamorado de ella y jamas le haría daño, se que primero debí de haberte pedido permiso antes de salir con Bra, pero por favor Vegeta estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea con tal de obtener tu permiso para salir tu hija**-armándose de valor Goten le soltó todo esto a Vegeta con la esperanza de que el príncipe aceptara.

**-había decidido perdonarte la vida, pero si me sigues insistiendo tendré que replantearme mi decisión-**le dijo Vegeta en tono helado sin dejar de mirara a Goten fijamente a los ojos.

**-pues que sepas que are todo lo posible por conseguir a Bra, cueste lo que cueste**-dijo Goten ofendido. Goku decidió llevarse de allí a Goten antes de que Vegeta lo fulminara.  
Vegeta dejo su estado de Ssj2 y se volvió a mirar a su hija.

Bra sintió como si una puñalada le atravesara el corazón cuando cruzo su mirada con la de su padre, el la miraba con... indignación?, si, la miraba con indignación, su hija su pequeña princesa lo había engañado. Cuando el la veía tan arreglada y le preguntaba donde iba ella siempre ponía excusas, siempre le mentía. Como pudo estar tan ciego y no haberse dado cuenta, todo encajaba. Goten siempre había visitado con frecuencia la C.C, pero desde hace ya mucho tiempo que venia casi cada día y no le importaba que Trunks no se encontrara en casa...

**-como has podido?, nunca me hubiera imaginado esto de ti Bra... me has decepcionado-**dijo un indignado Vegeta antes de salir de la habitación de su hija.

Con esas palabras a Bra se le vino el mundo encima, había decepcionado a su padre, y eso era algo que Bra no podría afrontar. Ella quería mucho a Goten, lo amaba con toda su alma, pero la persona más importante para Bra era su padre, su héroe, su protector, el que siempre la cuidaba y protegía, el que siempre ha estado allí cuando ella lo necesitaba, el que cada noche la arropaba y le decía que la quería. Y ella lo había decepcionado, Bra comenzo a llorar, nunca pensó que su padre le diría esas palabras, ella sabia que cuando se enterara se enfadaría y mucho, posiblemente decidiera encerrarla de por vida, pero... no, hubiera preferido eso antes de escuchar lo que le dijo su padre.

Vegeta se encontraba en la cima de una montaña mirando al horizonte. Estaba reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido hace un rato. Como había podido su hija deshonrarle de esa manera! ella era una princesa, como pudo relacionarse con un tercera clase?. Ella era toda una princesa y ningún ser era digno siquiera de mirarla, ella debía de hacerse respetar, en cambio que hizo?, pues involucrarse con el hijo menor de Kakarot. Bra no vería la luz del sol en años, estaría castigada, toda la vida encerrada entrenando en la C.G, si ese seria un buen castigo. Después de reflexionar un par de horas Vegeta volvió a C.C.

El el Monte Paoz...

**-hijo no te quejes tanto, ya sabias que este momento llegaría, la verdad que no entiendo como Vegeta no se dio cuenta antes**-decía Goku.

**-Ese Vegeta... mira que hacerle esto a mi chiquitin, esto te pasa por tu cabecita loca, no ves que te metiste en la boca del lobo-**ahora era Chichi la que hablaba mientras le curaba las heridas a su hijo menor.

**-ay, pero mamá yo quiero a Bra y, ay, no me importa si Vegeta se opone , ay, no voy a dejar de ver a Bra, ay-**decía Goten sujetando una bolsa de hielo que tenia en la cabeza sin dejar de quejarse por sus heridas.

**-pero tu estas loco! si vuelves a ver a Bra, Vegeta te matara!**-decía Chichi angustiosa.

**-mamá no voy a dejar de ver a Bra, ella es mi novia y no me importa quien se oponga, voy a verla cuando yo quiera-**

**-Chichi Goten tiene razón-**Chichi miro con asombro a su marido por las palabras que acababa de decir-**el la ama, y Bra a el también, así que Vegeta va a tener que terminar por aceptarlo aunque le cueste, se que lo ara**-Goku sonrió a Goten para demostrarle su apoyo y este le dedico una sonrisa también.

En C.C...

**-Vegeta!-**grito Bulma a su marido el cual acababa de entrar por la puerta**-se puede saber que le has echo a Bra?, lleva toda la tarde llorando, y no quiere salir de la habitación. No puedes armar tanto jaleo solo por que tu hija tenga novio!-**

-**y a ti te parece bien que nuestra hija de 15 años tenga un novio de 27, y nada más y nada menos que el estúpido hijo de Kakarot-**

**-Vegeta-**Bulma suavizo su tono de voz**-tienes que entender que Bra ya no es una niña, esta creciendo y es normal que se interese por lo chicos. Piensalo bien, quien mejor que un chico que lo conocemos de toda la vida, que seria incapaz de hacer daño a Bra y que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla de cualquier cosa, para ser el novio de tu hija. Si es cierto que es un poco mayor que ella, pero al fin al cabo la edad no importa, además Vegeta en todo este tiempo me he dado cuanta que Goten quiere a Bra de verdad-**

**-como que en todo este tiempo? entonces tu ya lo sabias?-**

**-eso no importa, lo que importa aquí es Bra, así que sube a su habitación ahora mismo a hablar con ella-**

**-me estas dando ordenes!-**

**-si, ves a disculparte con Bra ahora mismo, la pobre esta destrozada-**

El príncipe subió las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de su hija maldiciendo en voz baja. Después de todo Bulma tenia algo de razón, el a Goten digamos que... le tenia cierto cariño, lo conocía desde que nació y siempre lo ha tenido en casa jugando con Trunks, sabia que era un chico noble y bueno, y un tanto ingenuo como cierto saiyan que no le caía precisamente bien... ese era el problema que era el hijo de su rival/amigo. Goten ya era todo un hombre y su princesita no era más que una niña inocente.

Por fin llego a la puerta de la habitación de Bra, dio un largo suspiro y se quedo pensando en lo que le iba a decir, que debía de hacer, dictar unas reglas básicas para Goten y dejar que salga con su princesita? o encerrar a Bra de por vida?. Al príncipe no le dio tiempo a pensar más ya que Bra abrió la puerta y se le abalanzo encima.

**-papiii perdomee por favooor, me he portado muy mal pero lo siento mucho buaa buaa**-lloraba Bra abrazada a su padre.

Vegeta se quedo un poco confuso, se supone que quien debía de disculparse era el, y con que se encuentra?, pues con su hija pidiéndole perdón a moco tendido. Como Vegeta no sabia que hacer, sin dejar de abrazarla entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta.

**-papii lo sientoo lo siento muchoo, pero por fiii no te enfades conmigo papi, si tu quieres no veré nunca más a Goten pero por favor perdoname buaa buaa**-lloraba Bra más fuerte.

Esto a Vegeta lo dejo desconcertado, su hija estaba dispuesta a dejar de ver a Goten por el. Vegeta en el fondo no quería que su hija tuviera novio por el miedo a perderla, para que no hubiera ningún otro hombre en su vida, solo el. Pero le acababa de demostrar que por muy enamorada que estuviera, el siempre seria único.

**-princesa, estas dispuesta a dejar de ver a Goten?**-le pregunto su padre cogiéndola de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.

Bra poco a poco asintió con la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-**si papi, pero por favor no te enfades conmigo**-lloraba Bra abrazándose más fuerte a su padre.

**-no te preocupes princesa, que no estoy enfadado contigo-**

**-de verdad?-**pregunto la niña dejando de llorar.

**-de verdad-**Vegeta le dedico una sonrisa a su hija, esa sonrisa que solo guardaba para ella-**espera un momento que tengo que hacer una cosa y enseguida vuelvo-**

Vegeta salio volando de C.C rumo a... el Monte Paoz.  
Goten estaba recostado en su cama pensando en la manera de convencer a Vegeta de que lo dejara salir con su hija. Goten noto una presencia en su habitación he inclino la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, casi se muere del susto al ver allí a su suegro...

**-V-Veg-geta-**tartamudeo el chico.

Vegeta estaba parado delante de el, con los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido, parecía bastante serio como siempre... El príncipe se acerco a Goten y lo agarro por la parte de atrás de su camiseta, levantandolo en el aire.

**-ven conmigo-**dijo el príncipe soltado a Goten y a continuación salio volando por la ventana.

Goten estaba sentado en el suelo, tal y como lo había dejado caer Vegeta. Se levanto rápidamente y salio volando por la ventana como le había indicado Vegeta. Goten pensó que tal vez Vegeta quería asesinarlo lentamente en algún lugar donde nadie lo pueda molestar.

_-ayy Dende, porque me ha tenido que pasar esto a mi, todavía soy muy joven para morir, pero bueno al fin y al cabo esto es muy romántico voy a morir por amor, yo y mi Bra somos como Romeo y Julieta-_pensaba el joven Son mientras volaba detrás de Vegeta.

Goten no sabia muy bien las intenciones de Vegeta, le sorprendió que lo hubiera llevado hasta su casa. Habían aterrizado justo delante de C.C. Antes de entrar en casa, Vegeta giro sobre si mismo para encara a Goten.

**-si le haces daño te matare-**dijo Vegeta en un tono que helaba la sangre.

Goten que era un poco corto no entendió a que se refería Vegeta.

**-a-a q-que te refieres V-Vegeta?-**

**-mira gusano, si la haces llorar, yo te are llorar, si la haces sufrir, yo te are sufrir, y si le haces cualquier otra cosa a mi hija referente al dolor, tu si que sabrás el verdadero significado de esa palabra entendido?-**cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera salido corriendo, en cambio Goten sonrió, eso significaba que le daba permiso para salir con Bra.

**-e-entonces t-tengo permiso p-para salir con Bra?-**decía el muchacho sin poder creerselo.

Vegeta como única respuesta le dedico una mirada asesina y soltó un gruñido de disgusto, y sin mediar palabra entro en casa. Goten dio un salto de alegría, eso era un si, por fin podría estar con su princesa sin tener que esconderse de nadie. Después de celebrarlo el solo, entro rápidamente en la casa siguiendo los pasos de Vegeta. Trunks y Bulma vieron como entraba por la puerta Vegeta y Goten, y madre he hijo sonrieron.

Bra estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama, esta muy triste, había tenido que renunciar al amor de su vida con tal de que su padre la perdone. Era un precio muy alto, pero al fin y al cabo un precio que tenia que pagar. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo un gran ruido. Bra giro su cabecita para ver que pasaba, y vio como su padre lanzaba dentro de la habitación a Goten. Bra no sabia que pensar, quizás su padre había sido compasivo con ella y había dejado que se despidiera de Goten para siempre.

**-2 minutos-** le dijo el príncipe a Goten mientras se recostaba de espaldas en el marco de la puerta para darles algo de intimidad.

**-Braa-**Goten se lanzo a abrazar a Bra, pero esta se aparto, la pobrecita no entendía nada-**no te preocupes princesa, tu padre me ha dado permiso para salir contigo!**-decía Goten todavía sin poder creerselo. Y cuando volvió a intentar abrazar a Bra esta se aparto y frunció el ceño.

**-que le has echo a mi papi? lo has drogado?-**pregunto acusadoramente la princesa, a lo que Goten no hizo más que reír.

**-claro que no princesa jaja, la verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo pero es así, los dos podremos estar juntos sin tener que escondernos de nadie**-le decía Goten suavemente acariciando las mejillas de su princesa.

**-en serio?-**Bra no se lo podía creer, pero había sido su padre quien lo había traído hasta aquí, entonces era cierto, por fin podrían estar juntos libremente.

Goten asintió respondiendo a la pregunta de su princesa y se inclino para atrapar los labios de Bra, y justo cuando estaban casi rozandose, Vegeta agarro a Goten por la camiseta que llevaba puesta y lo tiro por la puerta fuera de la habitación.

**-ya es suficiente ahora largate de aquí**-le ordeno el príncipe a Goten.

Goten sonrió y le lanzo un beso a Bra, y a continuación se marcho de C.C. Vegeta miro a su hija, quien también la estaba mirando con una sonrisa enorme, y la cara brillante de felicidad.

**-papi no puedo creer que hayas echo esto por mi**-Bra se abrazo a su padre cariñosamente y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla- **te quiero mucho papi, y quiero que sepas que por mucho que quiera a Goten, tu siempre seras el unico hombre en mi vida-**

_**FIN**_

Ohh ya he acabado, que lastima pero bueno en esta vida todo tiene un principio y un fin. A Sora lo he dejado solito por que algún día volverá a reconquistar a Bra... y no solo el volverá, otro personaje tambien. Es que pienso hacer una segunda parte jejeje ya tengo el titulo= El regreso de Baby. Pero la continuación la haré dentro de mucho tiempo, ahora tengo en mente muchos fics y cuando tenga más experiencia are la segunda parte.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, me ha ayudado a seguir adelante con mi historia. Por cierto, Melanie tengo una prima que se llama igual que tu Melanie, jeje ella me ha aportado ideas para mi historia un beso0o0 muy grande y hasta pronto.


End file.
